


ONLY ANGEL {styles twins x louis}

by stupidxvisor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Incest, Innocent Louis Tomlinson, Insecure Louis Tomlinson, Internalized Misogyny, Italian Mafia, Light BDSM, Loss of Trust, M/M, Misogyny, Mob Boss Edward Styles, Mob Boss Harry Styles, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxvisor/pseuds/stupidxvisor
Summary: "What should I do with you?"Louis gulped, keeping his eyes focused on his pretty black flats. He could feel the barrel of the gun pressed against the back of his head, and that scared the blue-eyed omega more than anything.Harry growled, pressing the gun harder against the omega's skull. "I asked you a question!""I-I don't know," Louis whispered his bottom lip wobbling. "I don't want to die, but I don't want to go home, either."The green-eyed alpha froze, his heart thundering in his ears.This omega is the son of his worst enemy, a rival gang leader who often steals Harry's drug supply. This omega should be a spoiled brat, yet he doesn't want to go home? What could be so bad about being a spoiled brat?That's when he sees them.Dark bruises scattered on the omega's skin, some slightly healed and others definitely fresh. The blue-eyed brat's skin was pale, and he looked painfully thin.He doesn't want to die, but he doesn't want to go home?ORThe one where Edward and Harry are gang leaders and Louis is the innocent Omegan son of their enemy.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 65
Kudos: 364





	1. Preface

"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."  
― Lemony Snicket

L O U I S

During the short seventeen years of his life, Louis has learned plenty of things. Not all of them were bad, but there are a good few that always stuck with him.

1\. Omegas are only good for sex.

In Louis's world, which is on the more dangerous side, omegas aren't good for anything besides sex. They're weak and helpless, a stark contrast to headstrong alphas. After the death of his mother when he was two, that's all he ever heard from his father.

Omegas are weak.

The irony of that lies in the fact that Louis himself presented as omega three years later.

2\. Being gay is a sin.

Louis honestly doesn't believe this one, considering that he's a male omega. The only alpha that he could ever mate with had to be male, so how could that be wrong?

It's in his anatomy.

Omegas tend to be girls and alphas tend to be boys, but there are a few exceptions. After Louis presented as one of the few exceptions to this rule, his father was furious. How could his son carry on the family business as an omega?

This leads to the third rule.

3\. Avoid father.

Louis's father despised him.

After the death of Louis's mother, his father was left with only one heir to his legacy. He put so much pressure and hope onto the young Omega, only to be disappointed.

The blue-eyed Omega constantly avoids his father, who drowns his anger in drugs and alcohol. If Louis is ever caught out of his room, he becomes the alpha's punching bag.

Rule three, check.

4\. Food/Hunger = Weakness

Louis has always wanted to impress his father, so he'd do anything to get the smallest bit of attention. One time, his father drank himself into a stupor and made a hurtful comment about Louis's weight.

The thirteen-year-old Omega was hitting puberty and gaining weight, becoming curvy instead of muscular. He was becoming weak, which was something terrible in his father's eyes.

Louis's father is Troy Austin, the head of a large drug industry.

If Louis is supposed to be his heir, he can't be weak.

In other words, Troy ran a gang. Louis grew up surrounded by drugs and violence, completely oblivious to it all. He didn't understand that his father had a lot of enemies and a lot of them would pay to get their hands on him.

This leads to Louis's fifth and final personal rule.

5\. Stay away from the Styles Twins.

Out of all of Troy's enemies, these two are definitely the worst.

They didn't care about hurting anybody, and they sure as hell didn't like Troy. Louis's father often stole drugs right out from under them, which is a massive loss in money.

Louis has never seen them in person, but he's heard plenty of horror stories from his father.

Harry Styles is the oldest and definitely the most terrifying. He handles most of the business, personally handling vendettas and 'customers' that didn't pay for their drugs. He didn't care if they were omega or alpha, a life's a life.

Troy often threatened his son with this mystery figure when he was drunk, so Louis is absolutely terrified.

Edward Styles handles the finances and the 'cover' business.

While he is just as scary, he's much more reserved. He never handles personal vendettas and let's his older brother do the killing. But he's best known for his anger.

An older member of Troy's gang managed to successfully shoot Harry Styles. He bragged about it for weeks, until he mysteriously vanished.

He was found completely mutilated a few days later.

So yeah, Louis knows to stay away from those two.

But as he grows older, he can't help but loathe his life. He's never left his house and has to constantly be hit and yelled at. He lives a lavish life, but the blue-eyed Omega wants more than that.

He wants something better.

*****


	2. A Pretty Thing Like You

"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."  
― Marcus Aurelius

L O U I S

Louis regrets so much.

He should've known better than to sneak out of his large house (which resembled more of a mansion than a home) without a guard with him. But he couldn't risk anybody taking him back inside.

As he runs past the wrought iron gate, Louis can't help but hear his father's words echoing in his ears. The chilly November air nipped at his bare thighs, his skirt doing nothing against the cold.

****

Louis anxiously made his way to his father's office, the sound of crude laughter getting louder. He had just finished dinner, and he had to let his father and the other guests know. He had to behave like a proper son; a proper omega.

"And where are you carting him off to?"

"More like with who?"

Louis froze outside of the dark oak door, his heart thudding in his ears.

Troy laughed, the familiar drunken sound-making Louis cower just a bit. "I owe a bit of money to the Italian Mafia, so offered the little brat as payment. Apparently one of their higher-ups is looking for a mob-wife."

"Isn't he almost of age?" Nicholas sounded drunk as well. "He's almost at that breeding age. His first heat is gonna be a big one."

"I don't even want to think about it." Troy dismissed, sounding annoyed. "The last thing I need is for my men to be trying to knock him up."

Louis's world tilted in his vision.

The Italian Mob?

Breeding?

Payment?

Louis grasped the wall, trying to keep his thin body in place as he became light-headed. Didn't his father care? Wasn't his father the tiniest bit concerned for his safety?

"He looks like a nice fuck, Troy." An unfamiliar voice snickered. "I bet he's really loud in bed."

"I'm just gonna be glad to be rid of him." Troy ignored the previous statement, sounding incredibly smug. "He's been such a disappointment, so the least he can do is make me a bit more money."

Louis's bottom lip wobbled.

He's done everything his father asked. He's starved himself, kept the house clean, and made dinner each night! He's stayed a virgin for years in fear of disappointing his father!

And none of that mattered?

"Once he's gone, I can focus on those damn twins," Troy muttered the last part, earning sounds of agreement from his buddies. "They've been tailing me for months. I can't fix that when I have that brat to watch over!"

Louis didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation.

With shaky legs, the blue-eyed Omega raced to his bedroom. He had about thirty minutes before Troy realized that he was gone, so he had to take advantage of that. Louis had to get far away from this life as soon as possible.

He doesn't want to become another gang-wife.

He can't let his father sell him for easy money.

Louis grabbed the largest sweater he had and slipped it over his head. Because he didn't leave the house, all he had were skirts and sweaters.

But he has socks.

With shaky fingers, Louis pulled thick thigh-high socks over his legs and slipped on a pair of flats. He had to leave and get as far away from this prison as possible. It was going to be incredibly cold outside, but he didn't care.

He needs to escape.

Growing up in this very house means a few things, though.

Louis memorized the guard schedule. He knew that he had a five-minute window to bolt out the door before the next shift took over.

Is he really doing this?

Is he really going to run away from the only life he's ever known for something he's never seen? The unknown terrified him. All his life, he's heard horror stories about bad people who could hurt him. Bad people who would hurt him.

Louis placed his phone on his bed, stuffing a few things in a duffle-bag.

A picture of his mother.

A granola bar.

An extra change of clothes.

Two hundred dollars (156.86 pounds) in cash.

Louis took one last look around his room, tears steadily streaming down his cheeks. He's probably not going to get very far, but he has to try.

Right?

*  
**  
***  
****

Wrong.

Louis was very, very wrong.

The blue-eyed Omega managed to sneak out of his restricted home, the cold air making him shiver. Louis could see his breath as he ran, but he didn't care.

Anything was better than what was waiting for him at home.

Once Louis was sure that he wasn't being followed, he slowed to a stop. He was shivering violently, rubbing his cold arms with numb fingers. Maybe he should have tried to grab more, but he had no idea how cold this night could truly be.

As he walked, Louis looked up at the night sky.

The moon glowed above him, surrounded by glittering stars. It was breathtakingly beautiful, despite the circumstances. Louis never got to go outside during the night, and only a few times during the day.

Troy didn't want anybody to know about the omega.

Louis blinked, his shivering getting worse by the minute. He was surrounded by expensive-looking houses and empty cars, everyone else probably sleeping. He seriously doubts that any of the neighbors recognize him, considering he hasn't left his house since he was two.

If someone did, what would happen?

Would they call his father?

Probably not, considering how everybody hates Troy.

They'd probably just let Louis die.

Would that be so bad? If Louis died right now, he would be okay with that. He attempted to free himself, despite not thinking his plan through. He'd die trying to free himself.

Yeah, Louis would be okay with that.

H A R R Y

"Who the fuck is that?"

Harry groaned, rubbing his tired eyes as Liam shoved him awake. "What the fuck are you talking about? I was sleeping, you idiot."

Liam rolled his eyes, ignoring his best friend as he pointed at a retreating figure. The unknown person was running away from Tomlinson Manor, wearing nothing but a sweater and skirt. "We've been staked out in front of this house for days, and I've never seen him!"

Harry sat up abruptly, trying to focus his eyes on the retreating figure. "Maybe it's a prostitute? Austin runs a trafficking ring, Liam."

"I don't think so."

The green-eyed alpha scoffed at Liam's words. "We're here for Troy Austin, not a random prostitute."

Harry and Liam had been tailing Troy Austin for days. Honestly, the eldest twin wouldn't have done it but he can't trust anybody else not to fuck the whole thing up. The last thing he needs is for an idiot to make this whole situation worse.

Harry fucking hates Troy Austin.

Despite being only thirty-two, Harry is perfectly comfortable saying that he would gladly go to prison for killing the bastard. He hates thieves, and this bastard stole a whole lot from him.

He has a very vivid imagination when it comes to revenge.

He's imagined Troy's eventual death a lot.

Troy Austin stole over three billion dollars worth of cocaine from Harry. It fucked the whole system up, and the old bastard had to pay.

Which is exactly why he's waiting outside Troy's mansion.

"I'm gonna go ask them if they're okay," Liam mumbled, turning the key in the ignition. "It's fucking freezing and they're not wearing warm clothes."

Harry scoffed, crossing his arms in indignation as his best friend started to drive. "If we die, you get to tell Edward why. I'm tired of hearing his shit."

Liam didn't answer, making sure to keep his headlights off as he followed the unknown person. As they got closer to the figure, however, two things became painfully clear. Harry's eyes widened as the figure suddenly became visible.

A small boy, dressed in a thin sweater and skirt with thigh socks, was shivering as he rubbed his arms. Harry couldn't see his face, but from the way he's dressed and his short stature, it was obvious that he was an omega.

A male omega.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The omega looked up at the vehicle, looking absolutely terrified. "W-what?"

Liam leaned out the window, looking concerned. "It's freezing, yet you're barely dressed. Are you okay?"

"I, uh..." The terrified omega locked eyes with Harry, making the gobsmacked alpha stiffen.

Crystal blue eyes glinted in the moonlight, nearly glowing through the darkness. Harry clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes at the familiar omega. He'd never met him, but he recognized those eyes anywhere.

Harry opened his car door, surprising Liam and the omega both. "Get in the fucking car. Now."

The omega shrunk back, shaking like a leaf. Now that Harry was standing, the unnamed omega seemed even smaller. "U-uh, I'm good. I'm just walking home."

Harry fucking hates liars.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Harry growled, pulling his gun from his belt and pointing it at the omega. "Get in the car before I make you."

Liam looked angry. "Harry! What the f-"

Harry glared at his fellow alpha harshly before looking back at the blue-eyed beauty. "Get in the fucking car. I won't hesitate to shoot a pretty thing like you. Especially considering that your father owes me quite a bit of money."

*****


	3. Make It Quick

"... you don't have to wait for someone to treat you bad repeatedly. All it takes is once, and if they get away with it that once if they know they can treat you like that, then it sets the pattern for the future."  
― Jane Green

L O U I S

"I can't believe it."

Louis had his knees brought up to his chest, anxiety, and fear coursing through his veins. The green-eyed alpha was seated next to him in the back seat, a gun pointed in his direction. Whoever this person was clearly didn't like Troy, which means that the blue-eyed omega is screwed.

The green-eyed alpha's gaze never left Louis's face. "He's had an Omegan son all these years, and nobody knew. It must be my lucky day."

Louis blinked, trying his best not to cry.

The alpha next to him was incredibly attractive, smelling of warm cedar and cinnamon. His green eyes sent shivers down Louis's spine and made him feel warm in certain places.

He's never felt like this before.

The gun, however, made him terrified. It glinted as the alpha upfront drove past street lights and bright buildings. Louis didn't have time to process the new world around him, too caught up in his fear.

"You looked scared." The green-eyed alpha mused, his voice smug. "I bet that your daddy would pay an awful lot to see you safe and sound."

Louis doesn't respond.

Honestly, Troy would probably ask whoever this was to just kill him.

The green-eyed alpha surged forward, pressing the gun against Louis's ribs. "Answer me when I talk to you. Don't you know who I am?"

"N-no, s-sir." Louis hates that he's stuttering, but all he can focus on is the cold metal of the gun against his ribs. "I'm just scared."

The alpha froze, his green eyes narrowed as he looked at Louis. He almost looked shocked and even offended. He pulled away, cocking his head to the side. "You don't know who I am? Seriously?"

Louis shakily nodded.

The alpha looked away from him, focusing on something in front of the car. "Liam, park here. I have something that I want to show our little guest."

H A R R Y

Honestly, if the kid's father wasn't a thieving bastard, Harry definitely wouldn't mind showing him a good time. The omega smelled intoxicating, like warm sugar cookies on Christmas morning. And he looked like he was innocent, which bothered the alpha way more than it should have.

But he isn't like that.

He doesn't force sex on people.

Harry got out of the car, making sure to keep his gun pointed at the terrified omega. "Get out of the car. Don't try running, or I'll shoot."

It was an empty threat, but this kid doesn't need to know that.

As the blue-eyed Omega stepped out of the car, Harry couldn't help but look at his thighs. They were thinner than most, but they looked attractive all the same. Thick black socks were pulled up to his mid-thigh, resting under his skirt.

All of it made Harry's cock stiffen.

"On your knees, back towards me."

Harry watched as the omega shakily obeyed, smiling in satisfaction. He's obedient, making this much easier than he ever thought. "Good boy. What's your name?"

"L-Louis..." The omega sniffled, his voice cracking slightly.

Louis Austin?

That's a shitty name.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Last name?"

"T-Tomlinson...."

Louis Tomlinson?

Much better.

Harry took a few steps forward, tracing the barrel of the gun against Louis's skin. It probably felt ice-cold, especially in this weather. "Well, Louis, my name is Harry Styles."

Louis froze, his body rigid despite his shivering.

The alpha smirked victoriously. "So you do know who I am, then. Do you know how much your daddy stole from me, Louis? Take a guess."

"I-I don't know," Louis mumbled shakily, sounding like he was crying. "H-he doesn't talk about business when I'm around."

Had this been a normal circumstance, Harry would have believed him. But this omega is related to Troy Austin, one of the biggest liars in the industry. He wouldn't believe a single thing out of this omega's mouth.

"What should I do with you?"

That was the real question, in Harry's opinion. Right now, he wanted to hurt Troy Austin as much as possible. Should he kill this kid, or wait?

Louis gulped, keeping his eyes focused on his pretty black flats. He could feel the barrel of the gun pressed against the back of his head, and that scared the blue-eyed omega more than anything.

Harry growled, pressing the gun harder against the omega's skull. "I asked you a question!"

"I-I don't know," Louis whispered his bottom lip wobbling. "I don't want to die, but I don't want to go home, either."

The green-eyed alpha froze, his heart thundering in his ears.

This omega is the son of his worst enemy, a rival gang leader who often steals Harry's drug supply. This omega should be a spoiled brat, yet he doesn't want to go home? What could be so bad about being a spoiled brat?

Louis was running from his house when they found him. He ran away from a warm house into freezing weather with so much as a jacket. He's probably being treated like a proper princess, so why did he run away?

That's when Harry sees them.

Dark bruises scattered on the omega's skin, some slightly healed and others definitely fresh. The blue-eyed brat's skin was pale, and he looked painfully thin. What Harry assumed was just normal omega stature actually looked unhealthy.

He doesn't want to die, but he doesn't want to go home?

Harry clenches his jaw, trying to hide his fury. Omegas, especially males, should be treated with respect and adoration. What the hell was Troy Austin doing to his own son?

"Can you just get it over with?" Louis murmured, his voice sounding incredibly soft. "Just make it quick, please. I'm so tired."

Harry couldn't see the omega's face, but he's sure that this small boy is crying. 

Why is he struggling with this? He can end all of this right now, but he can't even bring himself to touch the trigger. Harry is supposed to be this terrifying person, but he can't bring himself to do it.

What kind of person would want to die?

Why is Louis okay with that?

"Dammit," Harry growled, pulling the gun away from Louis's head. 

He can't kill someone who doesn't even want to live.

With a clenched jaw, the green-eyed alpha looked over at the car, where Liam was watching. "Liam? Come help him into the car and make sure that he's warm."

Liam looked surprised. "Why?"

Harry pulled out his phone, dialing Edward's number. "Because I'm your boss. And I have to call Edward, so I can't do it myself."

*****


	4. A Blue-Eyed Angel

"We can heal. Perhaps we can return to that same place we once stood when we were both young and innocent."  
― Marie Lu

L O U I S

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Louis struggled against his captor's grip, soft whines escaping his pretty pink lips. His father stood in front of him with a smug expression on his face. Behind him was an unfamiliar face, with dark hair and dressed in a suit.

"No!" Louis whimpered, trying to put as much distance between him and his father as possible. "P-please don't make me! I don't want this!"

His captor chuckled darkly, shoving Louis to the ground in front of his father. "You're an omega, Louis. This is all you're good for, so just accept your fate."

Louis gasped as his body hit the cold ground, finally looking up at his captor with tear-filled eyes. His blank face morphed into a painfully familiar one as his captor chuckled cruelly.

Harry Styles looked incredibly smug as he watched Louis being dragged away from him, his arms crossed and green eyes glinting in the darkness. His gun gleamed, filling the omega with terror as everything faded to black.

"What should I do with you?"

*****

Louis woke up with a start, his body trembling despite being surrounded by constant warmth. His heart thudded in his ears as hot tears flowed down his face, staining the soft blanket with his sadness and fear.

How did he get here?

Louis is in the middle of a large bed with silk sheets, surrounded by thick blankets and soft pillows. The room around that was pale pink, accented by soft grays and creamy whites. It was full of unfamiliar scents, and it honestly terrified him.

The last thing he remembered was.....

Oh god.

Louis remembers Harry Styles holding a gun to his head, and he remembers asking the alpha to make it quick. He remembers hearing the quick intake of breath behind him and the cold metal of the gun leaving his skin.

Why didn't Harry just kill him?

If the alpha wanted revenge so bad, why didn't he take it?

Louis tiredly rubs his pretty blue eyes, his vision blurring slightly before focusing on a stack of clean clothes in the chair that was next to his bed.

A soft-looking white sweater accompanied a pale pink skirt, along with fresh underwear and socks. Next to that was a folded note with Louis's name printed on the front.

Louis flushed crimson at the thought of Harry picking these out for him.

He felt even more embarrassed when he realized that he wasn't wearing his clothes from the night before. He was wearing a baby-blue nightgown that felt incredibly soft against his skin. Why is he here and why is Harry Styles being so nice to him?

Louis crawled towards the chair, swallowing his fear and grabbing the note.

Louis,

There's a guard outside your room that's waiting to take you downstairs for breakfast. His name is Zayn and is your assigned bodyguard for the remainder of your stay.

It wasn't signed, much to Louis's confusion. The handwriting was messy and slanted, but fairly decent compared to some of the others the omega had read. It was almost comforting, despite the unfamiliar environment.

Louis sighed, biting his lip and grabbing the clothes off of the chair.

****

The blue-eyed omega rinsed the pomegranate scented body wash off of his body, turning off the shower and wrapping a fluffy towel around himself. He was trying to procrastinate as much as possible, feeling absolutely terrified about leaving the pretty room.

What was waiting for him on the other side of that door?

Once Louis was dressed in the clean clothes with fluffy socks up to his knees, he shyly walked towards the door. He could hear hushed voices, but he couldn't make out words.

It's now or never, I guess.

Louis opened the door, his heart in his throat as he took in the new surroundings. Instead of a scary hallway filled with terrifying alphas, the blue-eyed omega was greeted by light green walls and bright sunlight.

This is not what he was expecting.

"You're awake!"

Louis jumped, spinning around to face a smiling boy with blue eyes. The omega was dressed in a black sweater and red skirt, a dangerous-looking knife resting against his thigh. He looked threatening, but his kind smile did wonders.

Wait.

"You're a male omega?" Louis whispered, his heart in his throat as he studied the unfamiliar boy. He's never seen another male omega before; let alone one who looked so tough.

The omega nodded, offering his hand to Louis. "I'm Niall! You must be Louis."

Louis cautiously shook Niall's hand, trembling slightly. "Y-Yeah...I'm supposed to be looking for Zayn? I don't really know what he looks like, though."

Niall laughed, a light sound despite his tough demeanor. "He went to grab something to eat. We didn't know when you were going to wake up, so I told him to eat something."

He seems nice, all things considered.

It's strange to see an omega with a weapon, though. Aren't they supposed to be weak and helpless? And what about the two mating marks on Niall's neck?

If he's mated, why isn't he pregnant?

"You look better in those clothes than I do!" Niall grinned, his blue eyes kind. "I don't wear bright colors, so it's nice to see someone use them."

Louis blushed, looking down at his clothes. The skirt hugged his narrow hips and made him look bigger in his thighs. "They're really cute. Thank you."

Even though I feel fat.

Niall studied the anxious omega before smiling again. "Are you hungry? The boss said that we should make sure that you eat something."

"Y-yes, please."

E D W A R D

"He asked me to make it quick, Eddy."

Edward raised an eyebrow at his older brother, taking a sip of his coffee before setting his cup down in front of him. "You were supposed to tail Troy Austin, not kidnap a random omega."

Harry scoffed, his jaw clenched tightly. "He's not a random omega, Edward. He's obviously Troy's son! That bastard hid the kid away from everybody, and this is the bargaining chip we need."

"I just don't know why you didn't kill him."

Edward's words hung in the air, becoming tense and heavy. Harry looked away from his brother, his green eyes focusing on a dent in the faded mahogany desk. They had been talking in their office for over an hour, trying to figure out what to do with the blue-eyed beauty that was Louis Tomlinson.

Edward hasn't even seen the kid, but it was obvious that he bothered Harry.

"He didn't beg for his life," Harry murmured, seeming genuinely sad. "He asked me to get it over with and just accepted his fate. I've never had someone do that before."

The youngest twin sighed, his hard gaze immediately softening. "If Troy finds out that we have his son, our problems are going to get worse. The last thing we need is for that abusive bastard to go snooping around."

"But what about the kid?" Harry pointed out, his voice rough. "He's covered in bruises, Edward. Just like her."

Edward froze, memories flashing through his brain. "It's none of our business."

Harry growled loudly, looking pissed off. "None of our business? The kid is skinny as hell, covered in bruises, and damn near suicidal!"

"Then it should be fairly easy to kill him, Harry."

H A R R Y

"D-daddy, please touch me?"

Harry explored every inch of the omega's soft skin with his calloused hands. Thick thighs rested on either side of his lap, Louis's skirt pulled up to reveal soaked lace underwear. "You're so pretty, angel. All for me."

Louis whined, grinding his hips in a feeble attempt at friction. "I want you so bad, daddy. I promise that I'll be good!"

"Yeah?" Harry lifted a calloused hand to the omega's lips, Louis immediately wrapped his pretty pink lips around them, sucking and moaning as the alpha used his other hand to grope his bum. The sight felt too erotic to be real.

Louis's pretty baby blues never left Harry's as he sucked on the alpha's fingers, his pupils dilated and skin flushed a dark pink. Saliva shined on his lips as he released soft moans.

"A proper slut." Harry mused, watching Louis gag on his fingers. "Such a good angel."

Harry pushed the memory of the dream from his brain, slamming the door shut behind him. Edward doesn't understand how much Louis looks like her, and it genuinely pissed the eldest twin off.

Why can't he understand Harry's dilemma?

"And this is the kitchen." Niall's voice chirped, making Harry freeze in his tracks.

Louis must be awake.

Harry licked his lips, the smell of sugar cookies greeting his senses like a warm blanket. He honestly would pay every penny he had to smell Louis's scent on his skin, but the omega was a kid.

And he's their hostage, at that.

But Harry couldn't stop thinking about his dream, where the young omega was perched on his lap and begging for his touch. It was incredibly tempting and almost addictive, despite only being a dream.

But it couldn't be a reality.

Not yet.

****


	5. Sugar Cookies

"What hope is there?" I asked. "If even angels fall, what hope is there for the rest of us?"  
― Richelle Mead

L O U I S

"Here."

Much to Louis' dismay, Niall placed a large plate of waffles in front of him. It was very aesthetically pleasing, with blueberries sprinkled on the top. To the blue-eyed omega, though, it looked incredibly fattening.

It made him nauseous just thinking about it.

Niall was giving him a stern look. "You should eat, Louis. The last thing I need is for the boss to jump my ass for not feeding you."

"It's a lot," Louis mumbled softly, using his fork to poke at it. "C-can I just eat the blueberries? I don't wanna get fat."

Niall froze.

The younger omega didn't notice, poking at the fruit again. "I'm not usually allowed to eat so much at once. Father says that fat omegas aren't useful."

When Louis looked up again, Niall was watching him with concerned eyes. The other Omega looked heartbroken and upset, and that confused him.

Doesn't Niall know that fat omegas aren't pretty?

"Niall?" A loud, anxious voice broke the intense staring contest between both of the omegas. "Darling, where are you? I can't find the hostage!"

A tall alpha with bright red hair burst into the kitchen, his brown eyes full of fear and anxiety. He honestly was very attractive, but the mating mark on his neck made him off-limits. He looked almost threatening, but he looked relieved when he saw both of them.

Niall looked at the alpha with fond eyes. "He's with me, Zayn. And he's not a hostage, he's our guest."

Oh.

This alpha must be Zayn.

Zayn nodded, almost looking guilty as he looked at Louis. "Right. Have you had breakfast? Harry said to make sure that you've eaten."

Harry wanted him to eat?

"I made him some waffles, Z." Niall spoke softly, looking at Louis again. "He's not too hungry, apparently. He's not used to eating so much."

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek, nearly drawing blood.

He's starving, but he can't get fat. All the extra curves would make him look more like an omega, and that was a bad thing. He couldn't be weak.

Zayn looked confused for a split second. "But Harry said-"

"Fuck Harry." Niall snapped, blue eyes fierce. "Where's Edward? I need to have a little chat with him about our guest."

Louis watched with confused eyes as Zayn pointed in a random direction. It was so strange to see an omega talk to an alpha like that, especially a mated one. Niall stalked away, leaving the young omega with the mated alpha.

Did Louis do something wrong?

E D W A R D

"Open the door, jackass."

Edward sighed, tearing his eyes away from his computer screen. Niall has always been a pain in his ass, so why is today any different? "Come in, Niall. It's unlocked."

The mahogany door opened, revealing a very pissed off omega. Niall stalked towards Edward's desk, his fists clenched at his sides. His blue eyes were full of anger, which honestly was strange considering that the omega never got mad at anybody.

"What's wrong?" Edward focused his full attention on the omega. "I thought that you were supposed to be focused on watching the hostage?"

Niall scoffed. "Stop calling him that, Edward! He's a fucking kid."

Oh.

Is that what this is about?

"He's only here for a few days," Edward murmured stoically, pursing his lips. "Is he being difficult? I'll have Harry deal with him if that's the case."

Niall slammed his fist on Edward's desk, making the alpha jump. "No, he's not being difficult, Edward. He looked me dead in the eyes and told me that he couldn't eat because 'fat omegas aren't useful'."

What?

"So he's refusing to eat?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Isn't he hungry?"

Niall's angry expression suddenly looked incredibly sad. "I think he's starving, Edward. Where did he come from?"

Edward looked at his own hands, which were covered in callouses and scars. "Harry and Liam found him running out of Troy Austin's mansion."

"So he's a trafficked omega?!"

The green-eyed alpha immediately shook his head, knowing that Niall would immediately jump to that conclusion. "Apparently, he's Troy Austin's son."

Niall's eyes widened, his breathing labored. "He's what?"

Edward knows that Niall wanted nothing more than to watch Troy Austin die, so the idea of the bastard's son being in this house probably upset him. The omega ran away from Austin's trafficking ring and nearly died from his wounds.

Liam found him and nursed Niall back to health.

"Troy doesn't have a son." Niall's voice cracked slightly, his body stiff. "I was in and out of that house, and I never saw a kid. I would have known about him."

Edward sighed sympathetically. "He's from Troy's first marriage, apparently. I don't think the kid interacted with very many people outside of Austin's inner circle."

Niall looked horrified. "He looked so shocked to see another male omega, Edward. He said that he wasn't allowed to eat so much at once."

Allowed?

What the hell was Troy doing to his own son?

Edward stood, fixing his expensive suit with calm hands. Maybe he shouldn't have dismissed Harry's concern. He should have listened. "Let's go see if we can get him to eat. Harry's going to be pissed if he doesn't."

Niall followed Edward out of the office, wiping tears from his face.

As soon as Edward stepped out into the hallway, he was hit with an extremely addictive smell. The warm scent of sugar cookies blanketed the air, and it made the alpha's heart pound.

Who the fuck baked cookies?

L O U I S

Louis chewed on the last blueberry, poking at his waffles again. Zayn was watching him with serious eyes, and it made the blue-eyed omega slightly uncomfortable.

It was so quiet.

As Louis swallowed the last blueberry, the air was suddenly heavy with a dominant scent. It was clean and extremely masculine, like pine and eucalyptus. Confused, the blue-eyed Omega looked up from his plate and locked eyes with a familiar face.

Well, almost familiar.

Edward Styles was dressed in an expensive suit, his shoulder-length hair much longer than Harry's. His green eyes raked over Louis's body, making the omega blush and feel warm in places he definitely should not.

Everything about the alpha screamed dominance and control, and it made Louis's heart thunder in his ears.

Edward seemed shocked as well, almost like he hadn't expected Louis to be here.

Either that or something about the omega surprised him.

The green-eyed alpha approached Louis, towering over the young omega with dark eyes. "You must be Louis. Niall said that you weren't eating?"

"I'm not hungry," Louis spoke softly, looking away from Edward with nervous blue eyes. "I ate the blueberries, but I can't eat anymore."

Edward stared at Louis's face for a second, almost like the angelic was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. The blue-eyed omega didn't meet his gaze, too scared of his reaction. His face was unreadable and stoic, so Louis just stared at his plate.

Edward sighed a low sound that sent chills down the omega's spine. "Niall?"

"Yeah?"

"Show Louis to my office, please," Edward murmured, finally tearing his green eyes away from the gorgeous omega. "I'll make sure that he eats."

Niall looked gobsmacked.

Louis's head snapped up, fear coursing through his veins. "What?"

Edward ignored him, looking at Niall expectantly. "Did I stutter, Niall? I have to make a phone call, so show Louis to my office."

"S-sure thing, boss."


	6. The Devil Within My Soul

If I fuck you, you'll think all your prayers have been answered. I'll make you see God, Middleton. I'll make you think I am a god."  
― Eve Dangerfield

E D W A R D

His eyes were a specific shade of blue, nearly piercing through Edward's very damaged soul. His skin was golden perfection, tinged with a soft pink that should've been illegal. The cream sweater hung off of his shoulders, exposing sharp collar bones that took the alpha's breath away.

He understands Harry now.

Louis looks so much like her, from his blue eyes to his polite smile.

He had a certain innocent aura about him, literally making him stand out against all of the bad that currently thrived in Edward's world.

And god, Edward wanted to ruin every bit of it.

He wanted to see Louis' innocence to be corrupted by his own desires. He wanted to hear the omega whimper and beg for sweet release, his bright blue eyes dilated as Edward touched him. He would kill to see this angelic omega become putty in his hands.

But Louis is young.

It would be selfish of Edward to take advantage of that.

So why doesn't he care?

Edward leaves Louis with Niall and Zayn, pulling out his phone from his suit jacket. He had to call Harry and apologize for his harsh words earlier.

If Louis honestly wanted to die, Edward can't blame Harry for freezing.

"What do you want?"

Harry answered after the third ring, his voice cold and angry. Edward refrained from chuckling, knowing that it would only piss off his older brother even more. They had important matters to discuss, so now wasn't the time to tease.

Edward bit his lip, leaning against a pale green wall. "I'm sorry for being a dick earlier, Harry. He really does look like Jay."

"You met him?" Harry's tone was stiff yet surprised. "I didn't think you'd ever leave that office of yours."

The youngest twin rolled his eyes at the insult. "Niall came to get me because the kid wasn't eating. Louis said something about not being allowed to."

Harry's breathing halted. "Allowed? What the fuck does that mean?"

"I have no idea," Edward murmured, clenching his jaw tightly. "He told Niall that 'fat omegas are useless'. I don't think he knows a single thing about his anatomy."

Omegas (female and male) are supposed to be on the heavier side. It helps prepare the body for heats and eventually pregnancy. Without the extra healthy fats, the body would strain itself and completely shut down. It needs extra energy from food to properly function.

If Troy was starving his son, what else was he doing?

"That bastard," Harry growled, sounding furious. "No wonder he doesn't want to go home! Omegas are supposed to be pampered, Edward. Not starved."

"I know, Harry."

Harry wasn't done, however. Edward could literally hear his older brother's fury through the phone. "I'm not letting him go back, Edward. I don't care what you say, I refuse to send him back into that shit-show."

Edward couldn't agree more.

"We'll talk more when you and Liam come home tonight," Edward murmured lowly, not wanting to discuss anything else over the phone. "I have to go. Be safe, okay?"

Harry chuckled at that. "I'm always safe."

The line went dead.

****

Edward paused in front of the mahogany door to his office. Louis's sugar cookie scent was incredibly strong, full of anxiety and fear that was obviously coming off the omega in waves. The green-eyed alpha sighed, wrapping a large hand around the doorknob.

Louis was curled into a ball in a chair, his skirt bunched up just enough to give a brief glimpse of his pink underwear.

Focus, Edward. Focus.

"You're scared."

Louis's head popped up, his blue eyes bright and full of fear. He wrapped his arms tightly around his knees, giving Edward an even better view. He didn't respond, watching the alpha shut the door behind himself.

Nice job, idiot. You scared him even more.

L O U I S

Louis watched as Edward sat across from him on the other side of the desk. As attractive as the alpha looked, the blue-eyed alpha couldn't help but feel nervous. Harry had held a gun to his head only a few hours earlier.

Edward pushed the plate towards Louis, green eyes stern. "Eat."

"I-" Louis looked at the waffles again, feeling nauseous. "I can't. I'm not hungry."

The alpha narrowed his eyes at Louis. "Don't spout that bullshit at me, doll. You can't honestly be full of four blueberries."

Doll.

Louis's face immediately heats up at the simple word, the unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach returning. Why is his body reacting like this? It's just a word!

"You're blushing," Edward murmured lowly, looking slightly smug. "Do you like it when I call you that, doll?"

Why is his skin suddenly hot?

Louis looks away from the smug alpha, too embarrassed to respond to Edward's question. He was scared that if he spoke, it would come out as a squeak. With the way that this green-eyed alpha was looking at him, he couldn't trust himself not to say something stupid.

Edward sighed, pulling the plate towards himself and using the silverware to cut the waffles into small pieces. "You need to eat, doll. Omegas aren't supposed to be this thin."

"What do you mean?" Louis whispered shyly, watching the alpha with wide eyes. "Father said that food makes omegas weak. I can't be weak."

Something flashed behind Edward's green eyes, and it shook Louis to his very core.

Did he say something wrong?

"Open up for me, doll," Edward murmured, holding up a small bite of food. "Being hungry doesn't make you weak, and food doesn't make you fat. You're only hurting yourself."

Louis's pretty blue eyes flickered to the food and then back to Edward's face. "How do you know? Maybe I'm different."

Edward raised an eyebrow at the innocent phrase. "Omegas, males and females alike, are supposed to have curves. Your body needs a constant source of energy and a healthy amount of body fat. There's nothing weak about that."

Louis looked at the food again, his stomach rumbling slightly. Before he could eat, though, he needed to ask a question.

"Why are you being so nice to me?

The green-eyed alpha froze, cocking his head to the side. "Why am I being nice to you?"

Louis nodded shyly, blushing under the alpha's gaze. "My father said that you and Harry were mean. Harry said that my father stole from you guys, so I'm just wondering why you haven't killed me."

"Doll," Edward started, his green eyes soft. "I'm being nice to you because I want to."

Oh.

Louis licked his lips, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the small bite of food. Edward's eyes watched his lips, the alpha's pupils slowly dilating.

The innocent omega, however, didn't notice.

All he could focus on was chewing the small bite of food without throwing up. The small bite of waffles tasted incredibly sweet on his tongue but his stomach didn't agree.

Louis had to get through it, though.

Edward cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from the sinful omega. He scooped another bite from the plate, smiling in satisfaction as Louis swallowed the small bit of food. "Good boy. Do you think you can eat another?"

Good boy.

Yeah, Louis likes that.

"Y-yeah," Louis mumbled, still too shy to call the attractive by his first name.

It felt strangely personal.

Edward smirks devilishly at the blue-eyed omega's innocent obedience. Louis seemed so eager to please him, and that excited the alpha to no end. He chose his next words carefully as the omega ate another bite. "Doll? Can you do me a favor?"

Louis nodded, chewing the small bite of food.

"Don't call me Edward." The alpha murmured lowly, watching with hooded eyes as the omega's skin heated up at the sound. "Call me daddy, okay?"

Louis suddenly flushed a bright red, almost choking on his food. "W-why?"

Edward smirked. "Do I need a reason?"

"B-but you're not my dad!"

Louis's innocence and embarrassment were absolutely adorable in Edward's opinion. That's why hearing the sinful word leave the omega's lips is exactly what he wanted.

Edward chuckled, reaching forward and wiping a bit of syrup from Louis's bottom lip. "You're right, doll. I'm not your father, but I would really love it if you'd call me daddy. Don't you wanna be a good boy for me?"

Louis really does. "O-okay..."

"Okay, what?"

"O-okay, daddy."

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if I said this, but Louis is 17 almost 18 and the twins are 32.


	7. A Face Like Yours

"Books are finite, sexual encounters are finite, but the desire to read and to fuck is infinite; it surpasses our own deaths, our fears, our hopes for peace."  
― Roberto Bolano

L O U I S

"Good boy."

Louis flushed scarlet as he swallowed his last bite of the sweet food, feeling incredibly full for the first time in years. Hearing the praise leave Edward's lips sent a thrill down his spine, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

Edward smirked at the Omega's embarrassment. "You're so cute when you blush, doll. Such a pretty pink."

"T-thank you, daddy."

Every time Louis said the small name, Edward got a strange glint in his dark green eyes. The blue-eyed omega would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel hot, too.

Edward turned to face his computer, his eyes finally leaving Louis's flushed skin. "You're very welcome, doll."

It was obvious that the alpha was trying to focus, so Louis tried to distract himself and not be a bother. He tried looking around the fancy office, but there wasn't really much for him to look at. There was a bookshelf, but all the books looked super old and boring.

So Louis looked at Edward.

Peeking out of his fancy suit were dark tattoos, which honestly made the omega curious. Did they hurt? What do they mean? Large rings glittered on Edward's fingers, looking extremely tempting to Louis.

Are they special rings?

"Daddy?"

Edward looked up, humming softly. "Yes?"

Louis blushed shyly, fiddling with his pink skirt. "C-can I play with your rings? They look really pretty."

"My rings?" Edward pursed his lips, looking at the sparkling jewelry. "Which ones?"

The blue-eyed omega bit his lip. He hates that he's so flustered around this man, but a small part of him really, really likes it. "The rose one, please?"

Edward smiles fondly, slipping the ring off of his finger and placing it in front of Louis. "There you go, doll. Are you bored?"

"Just a little bit, daddy." Louis hummed, picking up the ring and holding it in his dainty fingers. The metal felt heavy in his hands and looked so much bigger than any of the ones he had at home. "I just don't wanna bother you."

The alpha's dark green eyes softened. "Bother me? If you were bothering me, doll, you wouldn't still be in here."

Oh.

Troy always said that Louis was annoying and bothersome, so the blue-eyed omega just assumed that everybody thought that.

"So you don't think that I'm annoying?"

Edward sighed, leaning forward and tucking a strand of the omega's chestnut hair behind his ear. His calloused fingers brushed against Louis's soft skin, causing the small boy to blush. "With a face like yours, doll, you could never be annoying."

Louis smiled a dazzling smile, his blue eyes a bright color.

The green-eyed alpha smiled too, looking away from the adorable omega in front of him to his computer. He went silent for a second before sighing.

"Doll?"

Louis blinked. "Yes, daddy?"

"You don't have any clothes, do you?"

The omega shook his head. "These clothes are Niall's. I don't know where my clothes from last night went, though."

Edward grit his teeth, absolutely hating the idea of Louis wearing anything that Troy had bought for him. If the omega was going to stay here, he needed his own clothes.

And maybe a few...other things.

"Can you go get Niall for me, doll?"

****

H A R R Y

"His scent goes this way!"

Harry silently cursed, pressing his body against the back wall of the Austin Mansion. A group of Troy's thugs was following Louis's scent, obviously trying to track the omega down.

Their cover had been blown.

"Shit." Liam cursed, voicing Harry's thoughts exactly. "How many are there?"

Harry pulled his gun from his belt (the same gun he had pointed at Louis a day before) and flipped the safety off. It felt incredibly comfortable in his hand, despite the unpleasant memory. "Three. I see Nicholas Grimshaw and two I don't recognize."

Liam and Harry were establishing a perimeter while the latter smoked a cigarette, something they did just to make sure that nobody was sneaking out the back. It was then that Troy's thugs found their car and traced Louis's sweet scent.

Yeah, they were screwed.

"I smell Styles," Grimshaw growled, emptying the passenger side of the car. "The kid was here."

One of the unnamed thugs scowled. "So the twins have the kid? What about the mob?"

Harry froze, cocking his head to the side. He locked eyes with Liam, who looked just and shocked. "The fucking Mafia? What do they want with the kid?"

"We should go," Liam mumbled back, taking a few cautious steps away from the scene. "If the Italian mafia is involved, we need to let Edward know."

The eldest twin nodded, his heart thundering in his ears.

The idea of Louis being carted away to Italy made him feel uneasy and strangely territorial. The Mafia is bad news, especially if the cherubic omega is involved. It was a known thing that the Head liked male omegas, so one as pretty as Louis was considered a prize.

Harry clenched his jaw, placing his gun back under his belt. "Let's go. Troy knows that we have his son, and soon the Mafia will too."

****

E D W A R D

"Why the fuck is he calling you Daddy?!"

Edward looked away from his computer screen, where he was currently looking at certain gift ideas. Niall looked furious, his arms crossed in front of him with a wooden spoon in his hand. "Because I asked him to? And he's not bothered by it, so I don't see a problem."

"He's a kid!" Niall growled loudly, blue eye narrowed. "Do you even know how old he is?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at the angry omega. "He's seventeen. His birthday is on Christmas Eve, which is almost a month away."

Niall froze, obviously not expecting the alpha to have an answer. Edward continued talking smugly, clicking his pen.

"He presented as an omega at age five and broke his collar-bone in a training incident when he was four." Edward's eyes flickered to a file on his desk, which had all of the omega's information. It was a hard find, but the green-eyed alpha knows plenty of friends in high places.

Niall blinked, looking at the file. "You stalked him? I thought that he was just a 'hostage'?"

Edward pursed his lips. "He was, at least until we found out about a few things."

"And what about Troy?"

"As far as he knows," Edward licked his lips absentmindedly. "Louis is missing. We'll still use him as a bargaining chip, but I have no intention of sending him back."

Niall narrowed his eyes at the usually coldhearted alpha. "You're soft."

Edward stiffened, immediately scowling at the omega. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm not soft!"

"Oh my god, you are!" Niall started to snicker, no longer looking intimidating. Edward flushed a bright red, glaring at the small omega. "The fucking irony!"

The green-eyed alpha clenched his jaw, feeling incredibly embarrassed. "Can you just help him get some clothes? He doesn't really have any, and I definitely can't have him walking around naked."

"You'd like that way too much."

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes, grabbing his wallet and pulling a sleek gold card from it. He handed it to Niall, who looked smug. "Use my card. Order everything online and make sure that it fits."

Niall took the card, raising an eyebrow at Edward. "Whatever you say, boss. Any requests?"

That settles it.

Edward definitely hates Niall.

"Just," Edward looked away from his friend, still feeling slightly embarrassed. "Just make sure that he likes his clothes. I want him to be happy."

Niall nodded, not making fun of the alpha anymore. "You got it, boss."

****


	8. Jealous Over Nothing

"If trouble comes when you least expect it then maybe the thing to do is to always expect it."  
― Cormac McCarthy

H A R R Y

When Harry finally got home, he wasn't expecting the air to be full of Louis's sweet omega pheromones. It made him freeze in the doorway, his senses immediately sharpened as he furrowed his eyebrows.

What the hell is going on?

Before Harry could investigate, a small mess of blushes and giggles collided with his body. It nearly knocked him over, but whoever had run into him immediately fell.

"Louis?" Niall called, appearing in a doorway with a bag in his hands.

Harry blanched, looking down at Louis with wide eyes.

Nice job, dumbass.

Louis was dressed in a cream sweater and pink skirt with knee-high socks. The omega looked absolutely sinful with flushed cheeks and red lips. He was looking up at Harry with wide blue eyes, looking scared. 

Oh, right.

The last time that Harry talked to the omega, he had basically threatened to shoot him.

"Be careful," Harry murmured, kneeling to offer a hand to the terrified omega. "You could have really hurt yourself."

Louis blinked, looking at Harry's outstretched hand. "I-I'm s-sorry, sir."

Harry internally cringed. "You don't have to call me that, Louis. You can just call me Harry if you want. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The blue-eyed Omega nodded, gently placing his small hand in Harry's.

The green-eyed alpha felt shivers run up and down his spine. Louis's hand felt so soft and small in his calloused one, which honestly was a nice change. Harry gently helped the blue-eyed angel to his feet, just in time for Niall to see them.

"Harry?" Niall looked confused for a split second, suddenly looking terrified. "What are you doing at home? Where's Liam?"

Harry pointed in the direction of the garage, where Liam was parking a car they had just stolen. "He's in the garage. You should probably go see him."

And just like that, Niall ran out the door to greet his alpha.

Leaving Harry and Louis alone again.

Louis looked up at him with a confused look in his pretty blue eyes, looking incredibly small compared to Harry's tall form. His skin was a soft shade of pink, damn near matching the short skirt he was wearing.

The same skirt that was clinging to the omega's hips way too well.

"Doll?"

Edward's voice rang throughout the house. Louis finally looked away from Harry, while the alpha's eyebrows immediately furrowed.

Doll?

What the fuck?

"I'm in here, daddy," Louis spoke loudly, his voice echoing throughout the house.

Harry fucking choked.

Hearing the sinful word escape Louis's pretty pink lips fill Harry with immediate lust, but the alpha wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. What kind of an alternate reality is he in? Is the universe fucking with him?

Edward appeared, green eyes widening as he saw Harry. 

Yeah, Harry's fucking pissed.

"Please, tell me that I heard it wrong," Harry growled, glaring at his younger brother. Louis cowered at the alpha's angry tone, glancing between the two brothers in fear. "Did he just call you 'daddy'?"

The youngest twin blinked, not even bothered by Harry's pissed off expression. "You're scaring him, Harry. Calm down."

Harry froze, looking down at the terrified omega. Louis released scared pheromones, shaking slightly as both alphas argued with each other.

Idiot.

I'm such an idiot.

****

L O U I S

"Calm down for daddy, doll."

Louis trembled as Edward guided him inside of the office, Harry following close behind. He felt incredibly guilty for making both of the alphas angry with each other, blaming himself for the uncomfortable tension. 

As soon as the blue-eyed omega was inside, Edward lifted him easily and placed him on the mahogany desk. Harry looked annoyed and something else that Louis couldn't quite recognize.

Jealousy?

Why would Harry be jealous?

Louis sniffled, trying really hard not to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to make Harry mad at you."

Edward shared a glance with his older brother before pulling a chair towards the desk. "Doll, you didn't make Harry mad at me. He's just mad because he's jealous."

"I am NOT!'

The youngest twin ignored Harry, wiping away Louis's tears with his calloused thumb. "Don't blame yourself for Harry's stupidity. You did nothing wrong."

"P-promise?" Louis whispered, his baby blues sparkling with tears.

Edward nodded. "I promise, doll."

Louis wiped away the rest of his tears with his sleeve, looking at Harry with confused eyes. He doesn't understand why they're suddenly being so nice to him. Troy stole from them, so he should be dead.

So why was Harry acting so different the night before?

The green-eyed alpha seemed chaotic and angry last night, smugly throwing the situation in Louis's face. But when the omega woke up this morning, everybody had strict orders to make sure that he ate.

Why do they care?

"Louis..."

The blue-eyed Omega blinked out of his daze, looking up at Harry. The alpha looked concerned and annoyed, but Louis isn't sure who he's annoyed with. "Yes?"

Harry kneeled in front of him, his proximity making him nervous. "Why are you calling Edward that name?"

"Because he asked me to?" Louis felt really confused.

This honestly is a common thing around these two very attractive alphas with dangerous green eyes. They constantly confused him.

Isn't this what he was supposed to do?

Harry suddenly raised his hand and slapped the back of Edward's head.

Surprising both Edward and Louis.

"What the fuck was that for?" Edward growled, holding the back of his head with a pained expression. "I didn't do anything!"

Harry crossed his arms sternly. "Did you even ask him if he wanted to call you that? Or did you just take advantage of the situation?!"

"I-" Edward stopped, looking at Louis with wide eyes. "Fuck."

Louis' eyebrows furrowed as he looked between the identical twin brothers. It was strange to see them interacting like normal people, especially since his father always said they were monsters.

Harry rolled his eyes, looking at Louis again. "Louis?"

The blue-eyed Omega sat up straighter. "Yes?"

"Do you want to call us that?" Harry spoke carefully, holding eye contact with the omega. "You can say no if you want."

Louis froze.

Why is Harry asking permission?

Alphas are supposed to tell omegas what to do and the omegas are supposed to listen. Edward wanted Louis to call him daddy, so that's what he did.

"I-" Louis stopped, flushing a deep scarlet as both of the alphas looked at him. The name felt foreign to him, sure, but he liked calling Edward 'daddy'. It made him feel warm.

In more ways than one.

Louis bit his bottom lip, fiddling with his pretty pink skirt. "I like calling him daddy. It makes me feel warm. I like it when he calls me a doll and lets me play with his rings. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not, angel," Harry murmured, his green eyes locked with Louis's blue ones. "I just want to make sure that it's not being forced on you."

Angel.

Is Louis an angel?

What does that even mean?

Louis's face feels incredibly hot, despite the cool temperature in the office. "I'd like to keep calling him daddy if that's okay. C-can I call you that, too?"

Something flashes behind Harry's green eyes, and it sends shivers down the omega's spine.

Did he look...hungry?

That's the only way Louis could explain it.

"I'd like that very much, angel."

*****


	9. Lips Like Sin

"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."  
― Mark Twain

L O U I S

Louis couldn't fall asleep.

Every time he rested his head on the soft pillow, memories of his nightmares flashed through his brain. That, coupled with the storm outside, made Louis sit straight up with the thick blankets gathered around him.

He knows that Edward and Harry were still awake because he could hear their hushed voices and dull footsteps as they walked around.

They had requested that Louis go to bed earlier because they had business to handle.

What could they mean by that?

Louis has always hated secrets. He hated keeping them and he definitely hated secrets being kept from him. It made him feel like everyone knew something he didn't. 

It was infuriating.

The blue-eyed omega flung the thick comforter off of his tan legs. If he couldn't fall asleep, maybe he could calm his nerves with a bath. Growing up all alone in his house meant that he had plenty of ways to entertain himself.

He doesn't need anybody.

And certainly not insanely attractive twins that made him feel weird.

****

E D W A R D

"Where's my money, Ian?"

The lanky alpha is currently bound to a chair, with dark bags under his brown eyes that make his skin look much paler than it actually was. It was painfully obvious to everybody in the room that he was an addict, which is exactly why he was here.

He hadn't paid off his debt.

"He asked you a question, dickwad." Niall growled, pressing his knife harder against the alpha's neck. "You better answer."

Ian gulped, gripping the chair as his life depended on it. "I-I'll have it by next w-week, Mr. Styles. I promise!"

Edward scoffed, clenching his jaw angrily. "Do you? You promised me my money three weeks ago and you still haven't paid!"

"I just need a little more time!"

The youngest twin narrowed his dark green eyes and slowly turned his annoyed frown into a menacing smirk. Ian immediately shrunk back, pure terror on his attractive features. "You want more time? Fine."

Edward despises people telling him what to do.

But he loves making them pay.

"Harry?"

The eldest twin, who was watching the interaction with annoyed green eyes, stepped forward. He had a bit of blood on his hands, smoke escaping his lips as he exhaled. "Yeah?"

Edward licked his lips, nodding his head in the direction of a few tools. "Get the hammer. If Ian wants more time, I'm giving him ten days."

"Ten days?" Harry repeated, not catching on. "What the hell do you want me to do with the hammer, then?"

The youngest twin hummed viciously, smirking like a devil. "I want you to break each of his toes, Harry. That way he'll have some trouble 'forgetting' his deadline. After you're done, I want him dropped off at his house and tailed until the deadline is over or gives me the money."

Heavy silence blanketed the air.

Ian looked horrified, his face contorted in fear as he glanced between the brothers. "P-please don't do this! I promise I won't forget!"

"Shut the fuck up." Harry snapped, his green eyes dark as he looked at Edward. "Zayn can do it. I'd like to take a shower and go to bed."

Oh.

Edward grinned, licking his lips as Harry smirked. "Fine. Zayn can handle it."

****

Harry slammed Edward against the door to their shared bedroom, his green eyes were dark with sinful want and need as he looked at his younger brother. The youngest twin gasped as the air grew incredibly thick with sexual tension and alpha pheromones.

It was incredibly wrong, but that's what made it hot.

"I saw how you were looking at him, Eddy," Harry murmured darkly, his lips ghosting over the skin of Edward's neck. "I bet you'd love to fuck him."

Edward licked his lips, holding eye contact with his older brother. "And what about you? I heard you jerk off to him in the shower this morning. You want him just as much as I do."

Harry growled at the attitude in Edward's tone. "So what if I do? No matter how bad I want to hear him whimper and fall apart, I can't. We can't."

"He's almost of age, Harry." 

The eldest twin blinked wordlessly, running his calloused hands up and down Edward's front. He smelled like sharp cinnamon and cigarettes, a weird but intoxicating combination. It drove the youngest twin mad.

Harry's touch ghosted over the very visible outline of Edward's arousal. "What are you insinuating, Edward? I doubt that he understands what's going on, let alone what's going to happen to him in a month."

"Can't you see it?" Edward murmured darkly, his brain clouded with desire. "I want to hear him moan and to hear him fall apart from my touch. He's so fucking tempting, but he has no idea that he is!"

The eldest twin didn't look amused.

Edward's green eyes flickered to Harry's lips. "Don't you want to taste him, Harry? Our world is full of darkness, yet he's managed to maintain his innocence. He's something sweet in our world full of bitterness."

"We'll end up going too far, Edward," Harry spoke slowly, his tone full of seriousness. "We've tried relationships before and they never last."

Edward's green eyes flashed. "Who said anything about a relationship? We'd be able to fuck him into our mattress and he'd still be here the next day."

Harry blinked, his pupils slowly dilating. "Is that what you want? You want to hear him scream our names into a pillow as we mercilessly ruin him?"

The identical twins stared at each other, their green eyes dilated as they grew closer together. Every touch, every breath, was a pure sinful attraction because they wanted to touch each other. It wasn't the first time, but it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

Edward surged forward, smashing their lips together and pulling at Harry's curls.

Harry responded easily, his tongue exploring every crevice of Edward's warm mouth. Their teeth clashed as both struggled for dominance. With heavy gasps, the eldest twin finally broke the heated kiss. "Stop being a little bitch, Eddy. You topped last time."

"But-"

The eldest twin smashed their lips together again, effectively cutting him off. This time, Edward didn't fight for control. He allowed his older brother to relentlessly grope and abuse him, soft moans escaping with every touch.

Edward cursed as Harry moved his assault to his neck, biting deep into the skin there. "H-harry, fuck. Don't bite so hard."

"Don't act like you don't like it," Harry growled lowly, groping Edward's crotch with one hand. "Would you stop for him? He'd be whimpering and calling you daddy as you fuck him over your desk, Eddy. He'd beg for it like a good little boy."

Hot arousal coursed through Edward's veins as he imagined Louis bent over his desk, his skirt pulled up, and his arse red as he begged to cum.

It was all so hot, so wrong.

"Imagine if we got him pregnant." Harry continued, placing his knees between Edward's legs. "We could knock him up over and over, and he'd enjoy every bit of it."

Imagining the innocent Omega begging for his knot sparked something in Edward. It was a white-hot desire that he couldn't seem to get rid of. Every fiber of his being wanted to see Louis gagging on his cock, to see his pretty face covered in cum.

Harry kissed him again, starting to grind their cocks together. "Imagine if we fucked his thighs. We'd be teasing him to the point that he'd be begging for it, begging for our knots."

"Harry," Edward panted, looking up at his brother through hooded eyes. "I'm so close, fuck."

The eldest twin smirked, picking up speed as his little brother moaned under him. "And what if we took him at the same time, Eddy? He'd be between us with that damn skirt of his, begging for permission to cum."

Edward growled at the thought, wanting to fuck the innocent little omega until he saw stars. "And what about him riding you, Harry? He could ride you in the car, on the bed, and even during a meeting."

"And he'd put on a show for whoever saw it." Harry groaned at the thought, kissing his brother again. They were both so close to their climax, and the air around them was thick with sexual need. They wanted to cum, but not with each other.

With a certain omega that they can't seem to forget.

The same omega who had decided that he needed a glass of water and left the confines of his room. The same innocent Omega who was watching the sinful interaction between two brothers with his heart in his throat and slick running down his legs.

But by the time both of the alphas came, neither of them noticed Louis bolt for his bedroom.

****


	10. Young and Naive

"Curiosity is gluttony. To see is to devour."  
― Victor Hugo

L O U I S

Louis didn't sleep a wink.

Every single time that he closed his pretty blue eyes, he saw Edward and Harry touching each other in the hallway. Even thinking about it made his skin heat up and his stomach flip with feelings he didn't quite recognize.

All he wanted was a glass of water!

Now, it's morning and soft sunlight is filtering through the curtains of Louis's bedroom. The air around him was heavy with pheromones, but he didn't know that.

Louis is still trying to figure out why he's leaking.

A thick, clear liquid was seeping out of his bum and staining his satin sheets. Louis has been staring at it in confusion for the past forty-five minutes, yet he couldn't figure out what it was. It smelled like him, but it just didn't make sense.

Louis knows very little about his anatomy.

Normally, it was the job of the mother to teach any young omegas about their bodies and the changes they would go through. But Louis's mother died when he was two, way before he presented as an omega.

And his father definitely wasn't going to do it.

So who could he ask?

Before Louis could think about it any longer, the door flew open and a very excited Niall rushed inside. He was wearing a large sweater and shorts with a plate of food in his hands. "Louis! I found-"

Niall froze, his nose wrinkling and blue eyes going wide. "Jesus."

Louis's eyebrows furrowed in clear confusion. "What?"

"What the hell is-" Niall's eyes zeroed in on the state of Louis's bed and he immediately blushed a bright red. "A-am I interrupting something?"

The innocent omega cocked his head to the side, still not comprehending. "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything because I'm still in bed, Niall."

Niall blinked. "Louis, you're wet."

Wet? What does that mean?

"But I didn't spill anything..."

Realization dawned over Niall's features and his blue eyes immediately softened. Without responding to Louis's statement, the older omega placed the plate of food on the ground and quickly shut the door behind him.

The lock clicked in place.

Niall stepped over the plate and kneeled in front of Louis. "I need to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly, okay?"

Louis nodded, blushing in embarrassment. "O-okay..."

"Do you know what this is?"

The young omega looked at the small bit of fabric that Niall had in his hands. It was some of his sheets that were covered in the dried liquid that he didn't recognize earlier. "I-I don't k-know what that is. I tried to clean it up but it wouldn't stop."

Lois feels incredibly embarrassed.

Is it something weird? Was his body not supposed to do this?

Niall sighed, releasing the small bit of fabric in his hands. "Honey, this is called slick. Whenever you feel aroused or horny, your body lubricates itself so you can have sex."

Oh.

OH.

Louis's face immediately heated up and turned bright red, a squeak escaping his lips. He hid his face in his hands, embarrassment coursing through his veins.

Does that mean...he liked watching the twins?

"I-I didn't know that," Louis whispered, not looking at Niall. His voice was muffled by his hands, but the older omega could still hear him. "I-I'm sorry."

Louis's father hated these kinds of things. He didn't like it when the omega tried to ask questions about his body or anatomy in general.

Warm hands wrapped around Louis's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. Niall didn't look the least bit annoyed or angry. He looked kind. "Don't apologize, Lou. You grew up surrounded by alphas, so I'm not surprised that you don't know these things."

Small tears pricked at Louis's eyes and let out a small sniffle. "But I feel dumb. I'm almost eighteen and I don't know a thing about my body, Niall."

"You're not dumb, honey," Niall reassured him, carefully fixing Louis's messy hair. "Just oblivious. Do you wanna take a shower while I clean the bed? If any of these alphas smell you, they might go a little crazy."

Crazy?

What does that mean?

Louis blinked away his tears. "W-why would they go crazy? Do I stink?"

Niall chuckled loudly, making Louis flush a bright red. "Louis, I promise you that you don't stink. Omega pheromones are supposed to attract potential alphas, especially if they've never had sex before. Your scent is probably the sweetest I've smelled in a while."

Oh.

"Okay," Louis whispered, his heart in his throat. "Niall?"

The older Omega hummed, cocking his head to the side. "Yeah?"

"C-can I take a bath?"

***

H A R R Y

"The fucking what?"

Harry licked his lips, leaning back in his chair as he watched Edward's jaw clench. "From what I could hear, I think Troy planned on selling Louis to the Italian Mob. His thugs looked pretty anxious about it."

Edward angrily growled, anxiously pulling at the roots of his long hair. "And now he knows that we have Louis. Which means..."

"So does the mob."

The youngest twin swallowed, anxiety coming off of him in waves. The Italian Mafia has always been an enemy of theirs, but a much scarier one than Troy Austin. They've been around for ages, which gives them an easy upper hand.

Angelo Giovanni is the youngest Boss in decades.

He's seven years younger than the twins and known for his volatile temperament. Compared to his grandfather, Angelo was rash and sometimes unpredictable. He's been looking for a wife, but he has a specific type.

Male omegas, to be exact.

And since male omegas are incredibly rare, they are hard to find. Angelo's job is harder, though, because he's looking for one that hasn't been touched.

Like Louis.

"What are we doing?"

Harry looked up, quickly snapping out of his daze. "What do you mean, Edward?"

Edward sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. "I mean, what are we doing with Louis? He's our fucking hostage, and yet we're talking about him like he's a pet."

Neither of the twins has talked about what happened the night before. All of their fantasies had been just that; fantasies. Harry has no intention of touching Louis because of how innocent the omega is, but he hates the idea of the cherubic male being with somebody else.

He understands Edward's words, at least partly.

"I don't know," Harry murmured, breathing through his nose before speaking again. "All of this is so fucked up but I can't seem to stop myself."

Edward hummed in agreement. 

Harry stared at his hands, which looked rough and callous compared to Louis's soft skin. "Everything about him is addictive and he hasn't been here that long. He's the kind of person that needs to be protected, and I don't know if we can do that."

"So we just send him away to become a mob wife?" Edward growled loudly, his tone full of incredulous anger. "Don't be a fucking idiot, Harry."

The eldest twin clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes. "But he wouldn't be a normal mob wife, would he? He'd belong to the most powerful man in our world, Edward."

"That doesn't mean he'd be safe!"

Harry stood, holding eye level with his younger brother. "Why does that matter? He's not our responsibility, Edward! Just because he looks like Jay doesn't mean shit!"

Edward glared harshly, his fists clenched at his sides. "She was like a mother to us, Harry! We can't just send her son back into that house."

Silence.

Both brothers glared at each other, the air around them thick with obvious pain and hurt. They grew up as orphans on the street, only relying on each other to get by. Harry got mixed up with the wrong crowd and Edward followed him.

Johannah Austin became the mother they never had.

"Then what are we gonna do, Edward?" Harry whispered, finally looking away from his little brother. "If he stays, our family is in danger."

Edward sighed, his shoulders slumping forward before his back straightened again. "I have an idea, but you're not gonna like it."

"Try me."

*****


	11. Sinful Desire

"Each night I lie and dream about the one  
Who kissed me and awakened my desire   
I spent a single hour with him alone   
And since that hour, my days are played with fire."

― L.J. Smith

L O U I S

"Niall, please don't!"

Louis pitifully whined as Niall dragged him by his ear in the direction of Edward's office. The older omega had tried to get him to eat, but nothing was working. Which is what led Niall to use his last threat.

Edward.

After Louis had gotten out of his bath, he quickly pulled the clothes that Niall set out for him over his body. It was a simple green skirt and a soft gray sweater. The younger omega quickly recognized it as some of the clothes he had picked out on the computer yesterday.

The skirt was a bit shorter than he would've liked, honestly.

Anyway, Niall had tried to get Louis to eat after his bath but the innocent omega couldn't bring himself to do it. It was a single cinnamon roll, but all he could think of were the carbs.

Louis didn't want to see Edward because of the scene he saw last night. He feels embarrassed and flushed when he even thinks about it, so how would he handle seeing one of them in person? He doesn't want to embarrass himself.

But Niall doesn't know this.

He just wants Louis to eat.

"Open the door, assholes!" Niall yelled, kicking the wooden door with his small foot. "Make sure to be decent cause I have Louis with me!"

Wait.

Does Niall.....know?

Before Louis can even begin to vocalize all of his questions, the door swings open, and suffocating alpha pheromones greet the air, making the omega's heart thud.

Edward and Harry had looks of identical confusion on their faces. 

Louis silently curses his rotten luck.

"What are you screaming about?" Harry rumbled, crossing his arms as he looked at both of the omegas. A shiver ran up Louis's spine, and he flushed slightly.

Harry's voice sounds so good.

Niall released Louis's ear, making the small omega whine at the slight pain. "He's not eating. You told me to try giving him smaller portions, but he's not even trying. Whatever you did last time, I need you to do it again."

Both of the twins looked at Louis.

Memories flash through Louis's brain and his face blushes a deep scarlet. All he can hear in his ears is the sound of their muffled moans and hushed voices. He feels embarrassed about watching as long as he did, but he couldn't help it.

It confused him.

And Louis's always been too curious for his own good.

"What did you give him?" Edward's voice was almost too domineering for Louis to handle. His green eyes were studying Niall with extreme scrutiny. "Let me see."

Niall huffed, shoving the small plate in Edward's direction. "A cinnamon roll. He freaked."

Edward blinked. "Niall, he's allergic to cinnamon."

"I am?!" Louis blurted, his eyebrows furrowing as everyone looked at him. "I didn't know that."

Silence.

Suddenly, Harry started to laugh. Not the chuckles that Louis heard a few times, but loud laughter that seemed to echo off of the walls. The blue-eyed Omega blushed in embarrassment, resisting the urge to hide his face.

Is Harry laughing at him?

"I didn't know he's allergic to cinnamon!" Niall spoke loudly over Harry's laughter. "Why don't you tell me anything!?"

Edward glared at the small omega. "It was in the packet I sent you."

"I didn't read it."

While Niall and Edward started to argue, Louis focused on his internal panic. He knew so little about himself and it honestly terrified him. He's been so caught up in his own little world that he never realized how little it actually was.

Louis's heartbeat increased considerably at the realization. He stayed in the same house his whole life and he never wondered what was beyond that.

How stupid could he be?

"Doll, why are you crying?"

Edward's concerned voice made Louis blink out of his daze, finally realizing that he was indeed crying. The youngest twin kneeled in front of him, and it was almost comforting.

Almost.

Louis released a small sound, wiping at his face. "N-nothing, daddy. I'm just tired."

The youngest twin narrowed his green eyes at the obvious lie, reaching forward to wipe a stray tear from Louis's cheek. "Did you not sleep well? You look exhausted, doll."

"I-I didn't sleep at all."

Harry, who had stopped laughing a while ago, immediately furrowed his eyebrows. Niall looked shocked as well, despite having helped Louis clean up the mess this morning. "You didn't sleep? Why didn't you get any rest, angel?"

Maybe because Louis saw something he wasn't supposed to...

"I had a nightmare," Louis whispered, absolutely hating how easily the lie rolls off of his tongue. "I don't like storms either, so I couldn't sleep."

Edward glanced at Harry, who looked like he didn't believe him either. "Why don't you take a nap in the office, doll? We don't mind."

Oh, fudge.

This is not what Louis wanted.

"Come on," Edward murmured, straightening his back and fixing his expensive suit. He held out his hand for the omega to take. Louis's pretty blue eyes focused on the alpha's rings, which filled him with a certain thrill. 

Louis shyly grasped Edward's hand, flushing a soft pink. 

The green-eyed alpha gave Louis's arm a single tug, making the omega squeak as their bodies collided together. Edward easily caught him, though, with a wide smirk on his features. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in my lap, doll. Harry's sitting in the chair."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Harry agreed, his voice holding a hint of jealousy. He looked at Niall, who looked kind of disgusted at the whole interaction. "I think Liam's looking for you. He said that the laundry you put in is done."

Niall blinked, looking slightly relieved at the chance to leave. "Just make sure he eats, yeah?"

"We will."

The blue-eyed Omega gulped, hiding his face in Edward's shirt.

What the heck has he gotten himself into?

***

Louis can't breathe.

The air in the familiar office was tense and only slightly awkward as Edward released his grip on Louis's hand. The youngest twin sat in his chair without saying a word, his green eyes glued to Harry's.

The eldest twin takes a seat as well, licking his lips.

Louis hates the sound of silence.

"You should know that we don't like liars, angel," Harry spoke first, his tone dark but not completely cruel as he looked at the gobsmacked omega.

How did they know that he was lying?

Louis gulped, guilt bubbling in his stomach as he looked at his feet. "I-I wasn't lying..."

"Oh really?" Harry's green eyes flashed in the soft darkness of the room. "Everyone has nervous tics that give away their feelings. Those can also be used to tell whether or not someone is lying."

The blue-eyed omega froze, his heart in his throat.

Harry, however, let out a sigh. "Whatever you're lying about, I doubt that it's bad. We just want to know why you didn't get any sleep last night, Louis."

"It's obviously bothering you," Edward added, his tone concerned but still upset.

What am I supposed to say?

Louis takes a shaky breath, anxiously messing with his sweater sleeves. His heart is beating a mile a minute and he feels slightly nauseous. He's always hated confrontation, but this exists on a whole other level. 

With a small voice, Louis forced the words out of his mouth. "I'm embarrassed..."

"About what?" Harry murmured, sitting up in his seat. "What happened?"

Louis bit his lip, anxiously locking eyes with the much older alpha. "I...I got up for a glass of water last night. I was really thirsty and the storm was keeping me awake."

Harry locked eyes with Edward, his eyebrows furrowing. "Okay?"

"Is-" Louis couldn't seem to get the words out. "I saw you two. In the hallway."

As the words hung in the air, a cold realization hit the twins like a fucking train. Edward choked on his saliva, clenching the arm of his chair as his life depended on it. Harry's expression mirrored his, but he actually looked horrified.

Louis cringes, looking at his feet again. "I-I didn't mean to see anything!"

"Did you..." Harry's voice sounded strained. "Did you hear anything? Like, words?"

The blue-eyed Omega shook his head, his skin flushed a soft pink as memories flashed through his brain. "I couldn't really focus on what was being said because I ran. It made me feel really weird, and I don't like confrontation so-"

"Doll, slow down." Edward's voice was gentle. "Weird, how?"

Fudge.

Louis genuinely wants to run now.

The blue-eyed omega couldn't meet Edward's gaze, feeling way too embarrassed to speak properly. What is he supposed to say? "I don't know how to explain it..."

"Just try."

Louis looked up as Harry spoke his words. They didn't seem mad at him, so why does he feel so flustered? Niall said that slick was a natural thing and he shouldn't be embarrassed. "I, um...I think I liked it? There was some weird stuff on my thighs and-"

Shocked silence.

Both of the alphas were looking at Louis with shocked expressions. The blue-eyed omega turned bright red and hid his face with his sleeves, way too embarrassed to look at either of them. They probably think that he's weird, or gross.

"So that's what that smell was," Harry murmured, his voice dark and steady.

Louis froze, peeking out of his hands. Harry and Edward were both watching him with hooded eyes and dilated pupils. The air around them was suddenly tense with something that the omega didn't quite recognize.

Something he liked.

"Come here, doll."

Louis shyly fixed his skirt and made his way to Edward's desk. He felt nervous but listened to the command anyway. The alpha's green eyes were dark and dilated as he stared at the omega, looking incredibly hungry. 

"Y-yes?"

Edward licked his lips, raking his eyes up and down Louis's sinful body. "Sit on my lap, baby. And what did I tell you to call me?"

The blue-eyed omega blushed a dark crimson. "D-daddy..."

"Good boy."

With his heart in his throat, Louis walked closer to the intimidating alpha. Edward smelled so, so good and it made the omega's head spin. "W-what if I'm too heavy?"

Edward chuckled darkly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "I doubt that you're a heavy, doll. Come sit on daddy's lap, okay?"

Hearing Edward calls himself Daddy filled Louis with something he didn't recognize.

Louis gulped, looking over at Harry with nervous blue-eyes. the alpha was watching the whole interaction hungrily, a smug smirk on his lips. When he looked at Edward again, the young omega shyly licked his lips.

Carefully, Louis positioned himself on Edward's lap.

His thighs were on either side of the alpha, Louis face to face with a very smug Edward. His heart raced at the erotic tension and, out of habit, the blue-eyed omega shifted his weight.

"Fuck." Edward moaned softly, making Louis freeze.

Did he hurt Edward?

Before he could voice his concern, though, Edward placed his large hands on Louis's hips. his eyes were dark with something the omega now recognized. Something that filled him with sinful satisfaction.

Lust.

"You look so pretty, doll," Edward murmured darkly, his grip on Louis's hips feeling incredibly tight. "Who told you that you could wear this skirt around the house?"

Louis bit his bottom lip, his heart racing in his ears. "N-Niall did, daddy."

Edward's green eyes flashed at the sinful name, his right hand trailing down Louis's outer thigh and under the skirt. His touch felt so electrifying, so wrong, and the blue-eyed omega couldn't help but release a soft whine.

"You're soaked," Edward growled lowly, already feeling the omega's arousal through his thin lace underwear. "Is this all for me, doll?"

Before Louis could respond, a low growl radiated from across the room.

Harry had been watching his little brother touch and feel the young omega, but now it's his turn. He's been wanting to ravage Louis since the beginning, so it's only fair that he gets the first taste. "Don't be greedy, Edward."

"Or what?" Edward taunted, touching Louis's soft skin again. "I have a pretty little omega on my lap, Harry. Look at him."

Louis let out a soft gasp as Edward forced his hips to move, something sliding against his bum in the most erotic way possible. His pretty blue eyes never left Harry, though, and that was enough for the eldest twin to get to his feet.

"D-daddy," Louis whimpered softly as a small shiver of pleasure ran up his spine. "W-what was that?"

Edward smirked, small grunts escaping his lips. "That's my cock, doll."

Before Louis could really process anything, though, Harry yanked him off of Edward's lap and rested him on the mahogany desk. The blue-eyed omega squeaked at the sudden movement, his slick skin sticking to the surface.

Harry stood between his thighs with a dark look in his green eyes. "Before this goes any further, I need to know if you want this. We can't take advantage of you like-"

Before the alpha could finish, Louis grabbed the front of his t-shirt and smashed their lips together. He has no idea how to kiss, but damn is he willing to learn. Harry tastes like cigarettes and everything the omega shouldn't have.

Harry groans into the kiss, gently guiding Louis's movements with his own.

It feels so good, and Louis can't seem to process why.

Louis grants access when Harry bites at his bottom lip, soft whines escaping his throat. The alpha's tongue explored his mouth and his hands gripped the omega's thighs.

"My turn," Edward growled possessively, yanking Harry backward and taking his place between Louis's pretty legs. He smirks at the dazed look in his pretty blue eyes, already imagining all the way that he could ruin this omega.

Louis whimpered, pulling at Edward's suit.

Edward grins, smashing their lips together. Louis uses the little bit he learned from Harry to kiss the youngest twin properly, soft moans making the whole thing feel hot and alive.

Edward tastes like cherries. That's the only way that Louis could describe how good the alpha's tongue feels on his own. The youngest twin tastes like cherries and dark chocolate, a rich combination that left the omega completely addicted.

Louis let out a squeak as Edward bit his lip, drawing the tiniest amount of blood.

What is he doing?

Both of the alphas are so much older than he is and clearly involved in an incestuous relationship, but Louis doesn't seem to care. All he can focus on is Edward's possessive hands on his waist and Harry's low growls in his ear.

Edward broke the kiss, attaching his swollen lips to Louis's neck instead.

"D-daddy," Louis gasped as Edward sucked at his skin, the pleasure nearly indescribable. "T-that feels so good."

Harry watched the whole interaction with conflicted eyes.

This was their plan, but it felt much more personal than that.

****


	12. Smells Like You

"She tasted sweet, like oranges, liquid sunshine in my mouth as we kissed, our tongues playing together."  
― Selena Kitt

H A R R Y

"Angelo won't want him if he isn't 'pure' anymore..."

Harry blinked at Edward's words, processing them in his brain. The eldest twin clenched his jaw and furrowed his eyebrows, still confused. "So what? We don't have enough time to set him up with somebody, Edward."

Edward scoffed, clearly frustrated. "I'm talking about us, dipshit."

Oh.

OHHH.

Harry's eyes widened in realization. "Your idea to get keep Louis away from rapist bastards is for us to take advantage of him?! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"That's not what I meant!" Edward growled in pure frustration and Harry can't blame him for it. The whole situation was fucked up and stressful, especially since neither of them could think properly right now.

Niall brought them breakfast after he woke Louis up, and he smelled heavenly.

Not Niall himself, but Louis's scent on him. It was sharp, sweet, and incredibly strong. When Edward asked him about it, the omega muttered something about helping Louis do laundry.

Whatever that meant.

Harry crossed his arms. "Then what did you mean?"

"What if we, with his consent, had sex?" Edward murmured slowly, studying Harry's face as he spoke. "It doesn't have to be right away, but Angelo wouldn't be interested in him if he's 'taken'."

The eldest triplet sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "And what if he doesn't want that, Edward? He could see us in a purely platonic kind of way..."

Edward frowned.

"And if we do have sex with him, what if he gets pregnant?" Harry knows that he's making valid points from the way that Edward's frown was deepening. But someone had to say it. Someone had to think things through before they fucked up. "Our life can't involve kids, Edward."

The youngest twin sighed, sounding exhausted. "I don't have any other ideas, Harry. It's not like we can call Jay and ask her for advice."

"Right, cause we would totally ask her for advice on whether or not we should fuck her son."

****

CONTINUATION OF the LAST CHAP.

L O U I S

"You smell so good, doll."

Louis blushed at the compliment, soft moans escaping his pretty pink lips as Edward bit down on the skin below his ear. His skin felt hot and flushed, and he could feel slick dripping down his leg. It was almost pathetic that he was falling apart so easily.

But he's never yearned for anybody's touch before.

It felt nice.

Louis locked eyes with Harry, who had a conflicted look on his face. The small omega pouted, a small whine escaping his lips. "D-daddy...."

Harry blinked, his conflicted look vanishing and being replaced by a smug one. "What do you want, angel?"

"I-I don't know..." Louis admitted shyly, skin still flushed as Edward continued to assault his neck. "I just w-want you to touch me, daddy."

The eldest twin chuckled darkly, green eyes raking Louis's body. The omega was sitting on the desk with Edward standing between his thick thighs. He looked like he needed to be fucked, but it would be too soon.

Harry has some morals, at least.

"As you wish, angel."

Louis gasped as Harry surged forward and attached his lips. With the added pleasure from Edward, the blue-eyed Omega moaned into the erotic kiss. the alpha sucked on his tongue, a large calloused hand gripping his thigh like a vice.

He likes it when they touch him.

He likes it a lot.

It was possessive and addictive, the way that the twins were touching him. Louis felt special, almost like he was solely theirs. Harry and Edward represent everything he wasn't supposed to have, and that honestly what made his skin flush.

Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest.

Harry growled softly, forcing himself to pull away from Louis. "Edward."

"What?" Edward growled darkly, every ounce of himself focused on marking this pretty omega and showing his claim. Louis was falling apart in his scarred hands, his erotic moans spurring him to keep going.

"We need to stop."

Louis whined at that, pouting through his daze. "No daddy, please."

Edward finally pulled back, glaring at Harry. "Why do we need to stop? He's okay with it, Harry."

"He's tired and he needs to eat," Harry spoke softly, crossing his arms. "We've gone far enough with him today."

The youngest twin glared, his swollen lips set in a scowl. Louis's pheromones were driving him insane, and it was making it hard for Edward to pull away. And with a pleading look in the omega's pretty blue eyes, it was damn near impossible.

Stupid Harry.

"Fine."

Louis clung to Edward, though, pouting cutely and whining in protest. "B-but I've been a good boy, daddy."

"You're the best boy," Harry interjects before Edward's resolve could crumble. "But we need you to eat and take a nap, angel."

Edward hummed in agreement, gently tucking a strand of Louis's hair behind his ear. "You look exhausted, doll. I promise that we will kiss some more when you've eaten and slept a little bit, okay?"

Louis frowned in defeat. "Fine."

****

"You've got three more bites, angel."

Louis, Harry, and Edward were sitting in the extravagant kitchen with food in front of them. The twins had a few of the cinnamon rolls Niall had made and the small omega had eggs and toast. It was a hard task trying to get him to eat, though.

"But I'm full," Louis whined, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't be a brat, angel. It's just three small bites."

Louis pouted, blue eyes looking at the eggs with clear disdain. 

"Louis, just finish the plate. You can have a present if you eat all of it." Edward murmured, voice dark and commanding. His words made the omega sit up, his blue eyes were bright. Harry inwardly scoffed.

Fucking idiot.

"Whatever I want?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, already realizing that he had treaded into dangerous territory. "A present that doesn't involve kissing or getting out of your nap."

Louis pouted, thinking for a second before blushing. "Okay, daddy. C-can I sleep in your room?

What?

Is that what he wants?

Harry and Edward shared a glance. Their room wasn't too far from Louis's but they couldn't figure out why the small omega wanted to sleep there. It was just a room.

"Why do you want to sleep in our room, doll?" Edward enquired softly, still confused. "You have your own room to sleep in."

Louis shrugged, blushing a soft pink. "It smells like you."

***


	13. Someone Gets Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {TRIGGER WARNING: Gun violence, suicidal thoughts, broken trust, panic attack.}  
> {TRIGGER WARNING: Mental Abuse}

"The villains were always ugly in books and movies. Necessarily so, it seemed. Because if they were attractive—if their looks matched their charm and they're cunning—they wouldn't only be dangerous.

They would be irresistible."  
― Nenia Campbell

E D W A R D

"Boss?"

Edward blinked out of his daze, looking up from the file in his hands. Zayn stood in the doorway of his office, arms crossed, and onyx eyes full of curiosity. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the hostage?"

The word felt bitter on Edward's tongue.

Kissing the shy omega had been addictive and full of ecstasy, and it made Edward slightly flustered. Every single part of his soul wanted to ravish Louis in the best way possible, to leave bruising marks on his skin.

But the less his family knew, the better.

If anybody, especially enemies, found out that Louis Tomlinson was more than a hostage to them...it would mean trouble. Edward already has his hands full with the Italian Mafia.

"Niall is taking care of it," Zayn murmured, adjusting his leather jacket and taking a seat in front of Edward. "I was just wondering why the hostage is sleeping in your room."

Right.

Edward didn't even think about that.

All Louis had to do was bat his eyelashes, and Edward's self-restraint flew out the window. The mere thought of the small omega sleeping in his bed, surrounded by his scent, filled the alpha with such immense satisfaction that he hadn't even considered how it looked.

"He wanted to."

Zayn's eyes immediately narrowed. "He wanted to? You and Harry never let omegas in your private room, Edward. Not even ones that you've slept with."

Edward sighed, turning slightly to face the confused alpha. "This is a different situation, Z. Niall didn't tell you anything?"

"He's currently mad at me, so no."

The youngest twin made a mental note to ask about that later.

Edward licked his lips, opening one of the drawers in his desk to pull out Louis's file. The mahogany desk itself still smelled a little like the omega's pheromones, which didn't help his anxiety. 

His chest tightened as he slid the file across the desk.

"What is this?"

Edward pursed his lips. "The hostage's information, Z."

Zayn picked up the file, opening it with furrowed eyebrows. Edward anxiously bounced his knee as the alpha's eyes widened in confusion and shock. He expects Zayn to be angry and to yell, which is completely understandable.

Considering the circumstances.

"Are you fucking serious?" Zayn slammed the file down, brown eyes dark. "He's Jay's son? I thought he died when she did!?"

Edward bit the inside of his cheek. "We did too. But he's here and very much alive."

Zayn's jaw clenched. "So she lied to us? Why?"

"I don't know. "Edward answered truthfully, licking his lips. "All I know is that Troy really fucked him up. He doesn't want to eat, and he's convinced that he's supposed to serve alphas."

The other alpha sighed, rubbing his temples. "Of fucking course he does. Troy has wanted an alpha son for ages, so he must be pissed that Louis presented as an omega."

Edward nodded. "That's my best guess. He was planning on selling Louis to the Italian Mafia before Harry and Liam found him."

Zayn locked eyes with Edward, full of silent anger and fury. "So what are we going to do? Jay is the reason we're all here and we can't put her son in that kind of danger."

"We have a plan," Edward murmured, his chest tight. "Harry's setting everything up with Liam right now, and we even have a back-up plan in motion. We just have to wait for Louis to wake up."

L O U I S

"Mummy!"

Louis clung to his mother's leg, pretty blue eyes full of tears as he looked up at her. His mother's eyes immediately softened at the sight, bending down to pick the small boy off of the ground. He rubbed his face into her shoulder, sniffling.

Jay hummed, rubbing calm circles into his back. "What's wrong, boo? You're supposed to be training with your dad."

"I don't wanna," Louis mumbled, wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve. "He yells at me, mummy."

His mother sighed sympathetically. "He does that so you can be strong when you're older, boo. You have to be a big strong alpha to protect everyone, remember?"

Louis pouted. "I don't like throwing knives, mummy. They're scary."

"Look at me."

The small pup sat up in his mother's arms, his blue eyes sparkling with tears. Jay held his face with one of her hands, wiping away some of the stray tears. Louis's heart ached at her familiar touch, knowing full well that this was all a dream.

At least, a dream of a memory. The last memory he has of her, actually.

He misses her so much.

"I love you, boo," Jay murmured, her tone gentle and warm against Louis's ears. "You're gonna be a strong, beautiful boy for me, okay? No matter what happens, promise me that you'll stay strong."

Louis nodded, hiccupping softly. "I promise, mummy."

**********

Louis woke up crying.

Not fully sobbing, but tears were still flowing down his cheeks. He was surrounded by warm blankets and masculine scents, which strangely calmed his nerves. The late afternoon sun filtered through dark curtains, casting everything in a golden glow.

He must've slept a while.

The twins' bedroom looks about how Louis imagined. Warm colors were scattered throughout, including a few piles of random clothing. There weren't any pictures insight, but the small omega noticed a recurring theme.

An ashtray was in the far corner, next to a lush chair. It had a bookshelf behind it, and a stack of well-worn books was on the table. 

Louis let out a yawn, sitting up and stretching his arms.

"You're awake."

The blue-eyed omega looked around, startled by the familiar voice. His fears were soon calmed when he realized that it was Niall.

The small omega looked angry and slightly terrifying. His arms were crossed and his blue eyes were full of something that heavily contrasted with his expression. He looked sad and full of regret, which Louis didn't understand.

What's going on?

Before Louis could process anything or ask any questions, Niall took angry steps forward and gripped the blue-eyed Omega's shirt. 

Louis whimpered as Niall yanked him out of bed. "N-Niall? W-"

"Shut up," Niall growled harshly. "I don't want to hear another word."

The younger Omega immediately shut his mouth, fear coursing through his veins. Louis wanted Edward and Harry. He didn't want this version of Niall, who he thought was his friend. He's terrified that this person was going to hurt him.

He wants Edward and Harry.

"Follow me," Niall ordered, releasing Louis's shirt. "And don't even think about running. The twins ordered me to shoot if you try."

What?

Louis felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest and his blue eyes immediately welled up with tears. The thought of both alphas being angry at him or hating him made the small omega cry. He feels so confused, almost getting whiplash from the constant change.

They were just kissing earlier.

Did that mean nothing?

As Louis follows Niall out of the room, he tries his best not to sob. His throat feels tight and it's almost like he can't breathe.

His chest is hurting.

Troy's words echoed in his brain, despite Louis knowing that he shouldn't listen. The way that his father was right about everything so far made more sense to him than his current situation.

The twins don't care about anyone, Louis. They don't care about who they hurt. The only thing they want to do is hurt you in the worst ways possible.

And that's the irony of it all.

Louis trusted both of them, and now he's paying for it. His heart is hurting bad enough that he's having trouble breathing. It feels like he's drowning in a sea of pain and betrayal, struggling to stay afloat.

He's so stupid.

"Stop crying." Niall snapped angrily, making Louis's lip wobble. "Fucking wimp."

Louis followed Niall down the empty hallway, walking past Edward's office. As they neared an unfamiliar door to a room he'd never been inside, the older Omega turned to face him. 

Niall didn't even blink, pulling a knife from the sheath he wore on his leg. His blue eyes were dark and almost unreadable as he looked at Louis. "I'm going to restrain you. If you make any noise or try to run, I will hurt you."

The younger Omega nodded, looking at his feet.

Louis held his breath as Niall tied his hands behind his back. The rope felt rough against his skin, making him almost wince. It was tight, almost restricting his blood flow.

Then, all too soon, Niall was done.

"Grab him, Liam."

Louis whimpered as strong arms grabbed him, his feet giving out as Liam dragged him closer to the door. Tears were flowing faster down his face and he struggled not to sob as the terrifying white door opened and he was pulled inside.

Edward was sitting in a chair, his green eyes unreadable as he watched Louis.

Harry stood next to him, jaw visibly clenched.

What did I do?

I promise to be better, please!

Edward looks away from Louis's pleading blue eyes, glaring harshly towards another person. He didn't even care.

Louis can't hide his cries anymore, fully whimpering and sobbing as Liam pulls him closer to Edward's side. He's absolutely terrified to be near him, struggling in the vice-like grip the other alpha had on him.

He doesn't want to die.

Not now that he's seen how nice the world could be.

"We have your son, Troy," Edward spoke darkly, his voice full of dominance and anger. "And I've heard that the Mafia is looking for him."

Louis froze, his blue eyes wide.

No.

A loud chuckle rang through the room, making Louis's blood run cold. Next to Edward was a phone, where the sound was coming from. He would know that voice anywhere. He could never forget that sound.

Troy finally stopped chuckling after a few minutes, still sounding smug. "You think I care? He's been a nuisance to me since his mother died. I can easily pay the Mafia back, boys."

Louis's heart fucking shattered.

He's all alone.

His mother is dead, and his father doesn't care. Louis doesn't have anybody now. Nobody wants him, and nobody would care if he died.

"If that's the case." Edward snapped his fingers, still not looking at Louis. "We'll just kill him. But it should be known that his death is on your head, especially since I heard that he's the only male omega Angelo is interested in."

Silence.

Louis tries to blink away his tears, but he simply can't. What was it that he said to Harry? 

Right.

He just wants it to be quick.

"Why are you calling me?" Troy snapped, sounding angry now. "You're going to kill him over fucking cocaine? You're mental."

Edward chuckled coldly. "You stole from us, Troy. Now we're gonna let the Mafia take care of you for us. It's a win-win situation."

"You wouldn't dare."

Louis wasn't crying anymore.

He felt empty. Whatever he felt earlier, whatever these two alphas made him think, was gone now. Louis is in so much pain that he's not feeling anything at all.

Death almost sounds inviting at this point.

"Harry," Edward spoke in a commanding tone. "Take care of him. And make sure not to make a mess of my carpet. I just got it replaced."

Louis's pretty baby blues flickered to Harry, who was moving to stand in front of him with a gun in his hand. It was painfully familiar, the whole thing. Only a few days ago, this very same alpha held a gun to his head.

Harry's gun clicked into place as he aimed at Louis's forehead. "Any last words? I'm sure your father would love to hear them."

Familiar.

Louis swallowed his fear, his heart beating in his chest. He held Harry's gaze, eyes still wet with tears. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Just get it over with, please."

Something flickered in Harry's green eyes. He looked conflicted and upset, and that only confused Louis even more. This man is supposed to kill him, so why does he look so...

Sad?

"Goodbye, Troy."

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

****


	14. A Liability

"Oh, he did look like a deity – the perfect balance of danger and charm, he was at the same time fascinating and inaccessible, distant because of his demonstrated flawlessness, and possessing such strength of character that he was dismaying and at the same time utterly attractive in an enticing and forbidden way."  
― Simona Panova

H A R R Y

At the last second, Harry pointed his gun at the wall behind Louis.

Three loud gunshots echoed throughout the room, making the small omega flinch and immediately recoil. As the last gunshot rang, Edward grabbed the phone and hung up before he threw it at the ground.

It shattered.

Louis sobbed, trembling more than Harry's seen before. His cries made the alpha's heartache and damn-near shatter.

But it had to be done.

"Niall," Harry spoke softly, his throat tight. "Untie him."

The small omega rushed forward, his knife was completely ready to cut through the harsh restraints. As soon as Louis's hands were free, Harry sank to his knees in front of him.

Niall looked incredibly sad. "Do you want us to leave?"

"Please," Harry murmured, still looking at the broken omega in front of them.

Louis recoiled away from him, blue eyes wide and full of tears as he looked at Harry. He looked absolutely broken and terrified, full of raw pain that the alpha hadn't seen in all his years of working in this business.

"Angel..." Harry spoke softly, not moving to touch the small omega. "Look at me."

Louis continued to scoot backward, gasping for breath like he couldn't breathe.

Harry sighed, clenching his fists at his side. "Edward."

The youngest twin hadn't moved from his chair, his expression completely unreadable as he stared at the shattered phone. But Harry could see his internal conflict, and he even saw an unfamiliar redness in his eyes.

Nobody wanted to do this.

"S-s-stay away from me." Louis sobbed, his back finally hitting the far wall. He was trembling and full of pure terror as he looked at Harry. 

"W-w-what d-did I do?"

Harry placed his gun on the ground, shoving it in another direction. He didn't want to touch it right now. "You didn't do anything wrong. You've been absolutely perfect, I promise."

I promise.

Louis's cries grew louder, the small omega starting to hyperventilate. "T-t-then w-why did you d-do that? I t-t-thought y-you w-were going to kill me!"

Before Harry could respond, Edward finally stood up from his chair. The youngest twin walked to join his brother, sitting on the ground as well. Louis flinched, shaking uncontrollably as he looked at both of them.

His blue eyes were terrified.

"We had to, Louis," Edward spoke carefully, still looking at his hands. "We were never going to hurt you, but-"

Harry cut him off. "If your dad knew that we had you, then so did the Mafia. Do you know who they are, Angel?

Louis's body stiffened immediately. He was still trembling, and he almost looked like he didn't believe them. But his eyes, those goddamn baby blues that crippled Harry, were full of recognition.

"We had to make them think that you were dead."

Harry nodded at Edward's words, his chest full of guilt and crippling regret as he looked at the terrified omega. "We couldn't tell you what was going on because we didn't want to risk your father seeing through our bluff."

"I'm so fucking sorry, Louis." Edward's voice cracked as he spoke, the youngest twin finally looking at the sniffling omega. His next words hung in the air.

"I couldn't look at you when you were crying. I hated being the reason that you were crying."

The small omega didn't respond, his body still frozen.

Edward just continued to talk, and Harry just let him. "We didn't want you to go back to that house. I couldn't just stand by and let you become another mob wife."

"You deserve so much more than that, angel," Harry added, licking his lips out of anxiety and guilt. His mouth felt dry. Maybe it was his guilt consuming him.

"If there was a way for us to do that without scaring or losing you, we would have.

Louis blinked, small hiccups still racking up his tiny frame. "Y-you made me think that nobody wanted me. I felt used."

Fuck.

When Edward came up with this plan, they hadn't even kissed Louis yet. Everything that happened after that was completely unexpected, at least to Harry.

Of course, he would feel that way.

"I t-thought that I did something wrong." Louis started to cry again, his pretty baby blues full of tears. "I lost my mum, and my dad doesn't even care that you 'killed' me!"

Harry's heart fucking shattered.

Just like that disposable phone, Edward smashed earlier.

"And I was happy for the first time in years!" Louis laughed through his tears, Harry and Edward watching helplessly from their spots. He only cried harder, though.

Harry's arm twitched.

L O U I S

Louis isn't sure how he feels.

His head hurts from all the crying and his ears were ringing from the gunshots. His body won't stop shaking and his lungs can't seem to get enough air. Louis is so fucking tired of crying and being at someone else's mercy.

He's so tired.

Harry and Edward are watching him with sad looks, and it makes Louis angry. He trusted them. They showed him a different side to a world he used to despise. They made him feel warm and wanted.

Now he feels useless.

Again.

"You know," Louis licked his lips, using his sweater to wipe his face again. "I ran away because of the Mafia. I overheard Troy boasting about it. I felt so alone, and I met you."

Harry flinched, harsh realization dawned on his features. 

Good. He should feel guilty.

Louis clenches his small hands into fists, trying his best not to cry again. "I was in a world I hadn't seen since I was two, and you saved me from freezing to death. You made me feel special."

"Angel, you are sp-"

The blue-eyed Omega growled, his eyes flashing silver. "Don't call me that. What was your plan after all this? To keep me hidden away for the rest of my life?!"

Harry licked his lips, his green eyes incredibly sad. "Of course not."

"I'm not some doll, Harry!" Louis spat angrily, making both of the twins do a double-take.

He's never addressed them like that before.

Louis sniffled. "Do you even care about me?! Or was I just another omega to take advantage of and use? You're so confusing!"

"D-" Edward stopped himself, thinking over his next words. "Louis, we care about you. If we didn't, if I didn't, you wouldn't be here. Zayn, Liam, and Niall are the closest thing we've ever had to family."

Harry nodded in agreement, looking at Louis with calm eyes. "Family is a big thing for both of us. Protecting what's ours is extremely important. As confusing as all of this is, we want to protect you."

Louis narrowed his eyes at both of them, his bottom lip still wobbling. "Protect me?"

That can't be true.

Why would they want to protect me?

Edward nodded, a soft smile on his lips. "I protect what's mine, love. We'd made this plan before you kissed us earlier, but we very much intended on letting you stay."

"S-stay?" Louis whispered, his voice incredibly small. "You're not lying to me, right?"

What if all of this is a game?

What if this is one big lie to hurt me?

Harry pursed his lips, his heart in his throat. "We're not lying. If you want to leave, though, we can arrange everything for you. It's your decision."

Leave?

Louis has never had the option to leave before. He's never been able to make a decision for himself like that, always placed in a safe perimeter of his house. He always had people around him making sure he didn't get taken.

He knows only so many things.

Louis still can't eat properly, by himself.

And what about his heat? In less than a month, he would be at the complete mercy of the alphas around him. He could be mated against his will, forced into a relationship he didn't want.

Memories course through Louis's brain from this morning. The way that Edward and Harry treated him like he was made of glass, and felt so good. It was addictive and completely intoxicating, the way they touched him.

Could he see that with anybody else?

Anywhere else?

"You hurt me," Louis mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest. His words made both alphas flinch, almost as if they expected him to yell. "How do I know that you won't hurt me again?

Harry licked his lips, contemplating his words. "You don't. Nobody can see the future, Louis."

Louis nodded, humming as he played with his sweater sleeves. "I've never had friends before. I've never been in a relationship, and my first kiss was this morning. I don't know how the world works."

"Would you like to learn?"

The blue-eyed omega froze, looking up and locking eyes with Edward. The alpha had said the words so quickly, without any hint of hesitation. The youngest twin was watching him with gentle eyes, and it made Louis's skin tingle.

Louis bit his lip. "I don't think it's that easy."

"Love, we have more money than we know what to do with," Edward said simply, crossing his legs in front of him. "All you have to do is ask and we'll be on our knees."

Oh.

The words made Louis blush crimson, the small omega hiding his face on his knees. He's supposed to be mad, but they keep making him feel warm and flustered. His skin kept tingling, betraying him.

All he has to do is ask?

"I-I'd like to stay," Louis mumbled, his voice muffled by his skin. "J-just don't hurt me. I don't think that I could handle it if you did."

Silence.

Confused, Louis looks up from his knees. Much to his surprise, Edward and Harry were much closer than before and looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. They looked confused, but that simply didn't make sense.

Louis is supposed to be the confused one.

"We couldn't hear you," Harry admitted, sitting closer to the omega. "It was muffled."

The blue-eyed omega flushed pink from embarrassment, pouting his lips out of pure habit. "I said that I'd like to stay. I'm just scared of getting hurt."

Edward and Harry glanced at each other.

With a small smile, Edward looked at Louis again. "How about this? If you feel like you need to go, we're not gonna stop you. Everyone can work on regaining your trust, including us."

"I can go whenever I want?" Louis repeated, the idea seems almost insane. "You'd do that?"

Edward reached forward and fixed Louis's hair. "Doll, we'd do anything for you."

*****


	15. Wounded

"There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."  
― Laurell K. Hamilton

L O U I S

Louis wakes up with a start.

Soft morning light is filtering through his curtains, light birdcalls greeting his ears. The blue-eyed omega has blankets wrapped around his body, clad in a satin nightgown that felt soft against his golden skin. 

His face felt puffy from all the crying he did yesterday, and he felt exhausted from lack of sleep. Louis's bedroom didn't feel as comforting as the twins' room. It felt empty. 

Louis couldn't bring himself to walk to their room, though. His dreams were full of terrifying memories. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was Harry holding a gun to his forehead.

It filled him with fear.

With stiff limbs, Louis got out of bed and walked towards his closet. It was full of clothes that he picked out with Niall a few days ago, but he wasn't sure if he should wear any of them.

But it's not like he has many choices.

Louis rubs his pretty blue eyes in an attempt to wake up more, but it doesn't lessen his exhaustion. As a soft yawn escapes his lips, the small omega grabs a large yellow hoodie off the rack. Sunflowers dotted the front, making the oversized hoodie look inviting.

He grabs thick gray, woolly, thigh highs as well. 

For a second, a small second, Louis contemplates whether he should wear a skirt with it all. The hoodie is big enough to be a dress, so why should he worry about it? He could just wear underwear.

But would that be weird?

Louis bit his bottom lip, scanning his wide array of skirts and pants.

With a small sigh, Louis grabs jean shorts that were frayed at the ends. It looked like someone had sprayed it with bleach, and it was definitely short enough that it would look like the small omega wasn't wearing them at all.

Once he was dressed, Louis bunched the sleeves around his fingers to form sweater paws.

Louis walked out of his room, shy anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He could smell Edward and Harry but they weren't in the near vicinity.

Another person was, though.

Zayn was leaning against the opposite wall, playing a game on a small iPhone. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, not even looking up from the screen.

Right.

Zayn is Louis's glorified babysitter.

Louis fiddled with his sweater-paws anxiously, looking at his sock-clad feet. He's never been able to actually introduce himself to the alpha. "G-Good morning, Zayn. 

The alpha looked up from his phone, onyx eyes scanning the anxious omega. He pocketed his phone, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Good morning. Are you hungry?"

Not really.

"A little bit," Louis mumbled, still looking at his feet. "I think I'll just have a piece of fruit."

Zayn blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Nice try, kid. The twins gave me strict orders on what you're allowed to eat. A single piece of fruit won't cut it."

Louis nodded, blushing slightly at the idea of the twins still caring. "Right."

The red-haired alpha nodded towards the kitchen, obviously expecting Louis to walk in front of him. The small omega anxiously started to walk, his stomach churning at the thought of food. After yesterday's events, he's really not hungry.

And he definitely doesn't want to see either of the twins.

The kitchen is empty when Louis walks in. Usually, Niall is cooking at the stove or cleaning something out of boredom. Instead, the omega was nowhere in sight. It made everything feel much more foreign.

Empty.

"Where is Niall?"

Zayn hummed at Louis's question, walking towards the expensive-looking fridge. "He's out doing an errand run with Liam. He didn't want to freak you because of what happened yesterday."

Louis licked his lips, leaning his front against the marble counter. "Right."

Silence blanketed the air.

"You know," Zayn's voice broke the awkward silence. "The twins wouldn't have done that to you if they had another choice. They had to make it seem like you were actually a hostage."

Louis looked at his hands, which were shaking slightly. He sat by the kitchen bar, climbing onto a comfy stool. "I thought I was."

Instead of scoffing, Zayn actually started to laugh. It made Louis immediately flush a deep red from embarrassment. It felt like the alpha was laughing at him, or making fun of the fact that he's not good at interacting with people.

He already knows how naïve he is.

"You actually thought you were a hostage?" Zayn sounded like he couldn't believe the omega's words. "The twins don't usually take hostages here, Louis."

What?

Louis's eyebrows furrowed immediately. "What do you mean?"

Zayn wasn't laughing anymore, pulling a fancy plate out of the fridge with a carton of milk. "You were never a hostage, Louis. This is their personal home. Hostages are never placed in a house this nice."

The world suddenly seemed to stand still.

"I've never seen them so infatuated with someone," Zayn admitted, placing the plate (which looked like it had just been cooked, with steam coming off the top) in front of the omega. "I've known them for a long time."

Louis's interest immediately peaked. "How long?"

Edward and Harry were a complete mystery to him.

He knows nothing about their childhood or their family. It seems odd, but Louis wants to know everything. He's always been a nosy person, which got him in trouble a lot.

"Since we were ten," Zayn murmured, placing silverware in front of Louis. "The same woman raised us."

Louis took the silverware into his own hands. "Who is she?"

Zayn swallowed, straightening his back. "Doesn't matter. She's gone now."

The blue-eyed Omega nodded, looking at the plate in front of him. Cheesy scrambled eggs were accompanied by a bowl of oatmeal with a few blueberries on top. A fluffy biscuit sat next to the bowl, looking like it was homemade.

Louis's stomach growled, but his chest immediately tightened.

That's a lot.

"Harry made that for you." Zayn pointed out, watching the omega with narrowed eyes. "He's helping Edward in the office right now and told me to come to get him if you don't eat."

Stupid Harry.

Louis's heart flutters despite his annoyance. They still care, but the small omega can't help but feel like a burden. "But I'm not that hungry. He can't force me to eat if I don't want to."

Zayn raised an eyebrow at the omega's attitude. "Oh really?"

"I'm not a child."

As soon as the words left Louis's lips, a chuckle broke out behind him. It made the omega nearly jump out of his skin, not expecting the sound.

It was painfully familiar.

Harry was standing behind him with his arms crossed. He looked amused but still serious as he looked down at Louis. He was wearing a clean white t-shirt with jeans, his curls looking freshly washed and brushed.

Louis gulped. "I-I didn't know you were there."

"I came to say good morning," Harry murmured, green eyes flickering to the plate of food in front of the small omega. "Why aren't you eating, Louis?"

The name sounds so foreign on Harry's tongue that it makes Louis freeze.

He completely forgot that he told the twins to call him by his name.

Louis looks at his lap, chewing on his bottom lip. "I'm not hungry, D- Harry."

"What have I told you about lying?"

The blue-eyed omega internally panics. He hates the stern tone in Harry's voice, despite the fact he's supposed to be the angry one. Louis doesn't meet the alpha's gaze, knowing full well that he's been caught.

Louis's never had to lie before.

Harry sighed, looking at Zayn. "Go help Edward in the office. I've got things from here."

*****


	16. A Pretty Angel

"Wildflower; pick up your pretty little head,  
It will get easier, your dreams are not dead."  
― Nikki Rowe

L O U I S

Zayn nodded, leaving Louis alone with Harry.

the green-eyed alpha watched Louis with concerned eyes, taking a few steps to sit on the stool next to him. The small omega flinched at his proximity, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He feels incredibly nervous.

If Harry noticed, he didn't say anything.

"You look pretty today," Harry commented, pulling the plate of food towards him.

Louis felt his cheeks heat up, resisting the urge to hide his face in his sleeves. Despite his anxiety, the alpha still makes him feel incredibly embarrassed. "T-thank you, Harry."

Harry smiles, taking the fork away from Louis. "Can I feed you, and- Louis?"

He's nervous.

It's strange to see Harry so gentle.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, blue eyes a soft color as he looked at the silverware in Harry's calloused hand. "I'm not hungry, Harry. I want to eat, but I can't. I don't know how to explain it."

"Your body is used to eating small amounts," Harry murmured sympathetically, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "You have to reprogram your body and your brain, which isn't easy."

The blue-eyed Omega looked away from Harry, skin still flushed a soft pink. "I'm sorry for being a bother."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed immediately. "A bother?"

"You have to sit and feed me like a child," Louis mumbled, obviously embarrassed. 

The alpha placed the fork on the plate, green eyes serious and intense as he looked at Louis. "You're not a bother, Louis. It feels nice to take care of someone, and I would consider it to be an honor to take care of you."

Warm.

Louis is blushing like a tomato, but his chest and heart feels incredibly warm. His heart keeps fluttering in his chest despite his brain screaming at it to stop. Brief memories flash in the omega's brain of kissing Harry.

And Harry kissing him.

Harry smugly smirks, taking the fork again and scooping up a small bite of scrambled eggs. "Open up, Louis. We're going to sit here until it's all gone."

Louis smiled a beautiful sunshine smile. "Okay, Harry."

The green-eyed alpha smiled, beginning to feed Louis small bites of food. It was comforting in the sense that the awkward tension was gone. They just talked and laughed about stupid things. It was effortless and breathable.

The more they talk, the more Louis realizes that he really likes Harry's smile. His whole face, really, but his smile is absolutely beautiful.

"Angel, you've got food on your chin." Harry chuckled, reaching forward to wipe a few biscuit crumbs off of Louis's face before freezing.

Louis's eyebrows immediately furrowed. "What is it?"

Harry swallowed slowly, pulling his hand away from the omega. "I didn't mean to call you that. It's just a habit."

Oh.

"You can still call me that, Harry," Louis mumbled, shyly looking down at his lap. "I just didn't want you to call me that right after what happened yesterday."

The comfortable silence was gone. 

The air between them was suddenly tense and awkward, making Louis slightly fidgety. Harry was studying his face with a faraway look in his green eyes, lips set in a small frown. He didn't look angry, though.

Just troubled.

"How are you doing?" Harry murmured, breaking the silence. "You haven't brought it up yet."

Louis bit his lip. "Neither have you."

The alpha pursed his lips, green eyes full of amusement. "Touche, but don't avoid the question. How are you feeling?"

The blue-eyed Omega sighed, focusing his eyes on his fingers again. Louis was hoping that Harry wouldn't ask about it. "I didn't get much sleep last night. My room feels weird, and I kept having nightmares."

"Weird?" Harry repeated, cocking his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Louis blushed again. "It feels empty."

Harry blinked, processing the small word. "Empty? Are you used to sharing a room with somebody?"

"No!" Louis blurted loudly, hearing the small bit of jealousy in Harry's voice. 

Louis cleared his throat, his skin feeling incredibly hot and flushed. "After I fell asleep next to you and Edward yesterday, it was hard to sleep by myself. I know that I'm supposed to be angry, but I miss you."

Harry just stared at him with wide eyes, so Louis continued to ramble.

"And it's crazy because I've only known you for a few days." Louis dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand, his mouth dry. "I just want you to touch me all the time and-"

Warm lips smashed onto him, effectively cutting Louis's sentence short.

Harry possessively gripped Louis's thighs, lips moving at a gentle pace despite his inner need to control the situation. The small omega kissed him back immediately, gripping the alpha's curls between his fingers.

Louis whined softly, causing Harry to release a low growl from his chest.

It was intoxicating, really. The way that the alpha's lips tasted so good against his own, his own scent mingling with Louis's perfect. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, wanting to taste every bit of the sin.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, pupils dilated with clear arousal but full of cautious restraint. "You're cute when you ramble. I couldn't help myself."

Louis blushed in embarrassment, breathless. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted, looking guilty for a split second. "I'm sorry."

The blue-eyed Omega licked his lips shyly, still tasting Harry's kiss. "Don't apologize. I didn't stop you because I liked it, Harry."

Harry leaned forward again, green eyes dark as he looked at Louis. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis whispered, shivering slightly.

Heated arousal was pooling in his stomach like a snake about to strike. Louis wasn't producing any slick, but he will if Harry keeps looking at him like that. It made the omega want to do things, he just didn't know what.

Harry gripped Louis's chair and pulled him forward, making the omega squeak in surprise at the sudden movement. "You're so cute, you know that?"

"I -" Louis couldn't finish, feeling Harry's calloused fingers on his smooth thighs.

Maybe the shorts were a bad idea.

Louis took a shaky breath, holding eye contact with the green-eyed alpha. The air around them felt incredibly hot and intense. "I don't"

"I think that you're cute even when you're not wearing shorts like these," Harry growled softly, dipping his slender fingers into the fabric around Louis's thighs. "You're making it hard to give you space, angel."

That name sounds so good coming from Harry's lips.

Louis whined softly, breath hitching. "H-how?"

Harry smirked, green eyes smug as he watched the beautiful omega in front of him shiver with delight. "I had to watch you walk around with Zayn in these little shorts, angel. I don't think you quite grasp how that makes me feel and what that makes me want to do."

The words that leave Louis's lips are something that neither of them expected.

"Then why don't you do something about it, daddy?"

*****


	17. A Fucking Delicacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {WARNING: smut, rimming, BDSM elements}

"I just want you to know that you're very special... and the only reason I'm telling you is that I don't know if anyone else ever has."  
― Stephen Chbosky

L O U I S

"Then why don't you do something about it, daddy?"

Harry's green eyes darkened immediately and a smirk dawned on his lips. His pupils dilated a considerable amount, raking over every inch of the small omega's golden skin. He looked like a predator hunting meek prey.

As soon as the words left Louis's lips, his skin immediately flushed a soft pink. He feels embarrassed and hot, even though he's wearing shorts.

The same shorts that got him in this situation.

"Brave words, angel," Harry murmured darkly, making goosebumps rise on Louis's skin. "Do you even know what I'm imagining right now?"

Louis gulped, hot arousal bubbling in his stomach. "N-no, daddy."

Harry chuckled lowly, spreading Louis's thighs apart with his calloused hands. The little omega whined softly, shivers running down his spine at the simple touch. "You're so innocent, angel. You wouldn't be able to handle what I want to do to you."

"I-" Louis licked his lips, blue eyes flickering to Harry's lips. "I think that you're underestimating me, daddy. I can handle plenty."

"Is that so?"

Harry leaned closer to Louis's lips, his breath fanning over the omega's face. His calloused hands were gripping the flesh of the omega's thighs like a vice, no doubt leaving finger-shaped bruises. "Would you like to know what I'm imagining right now?"

Louis's breathing itched, his heart rate increasing considerably. "Please?"

The alpha chuckled again, finally pressing his lips against Louis's.

The blue-eyed omega immediately returned the kiss, opening his mouth so Harry's tongue could explore every crevice. Louis whined softly as the eldest twin possessively pinched his thigh and bit his lip.

It was hot and erotic, nearly intoxicating.

Harry pulled away, a smug smile on his lips when he saw how wrecked Louis looked. "If Zayn wasn't with Edward right now, I'd gladly take you in there and bend you over that desk."

Lewd images flashed in Louis's brain, making his stomach knot even more. 

"I'll pull these shorts off of you," Harry continued, sensually dipping his finger into Louis's shorts before pulling them away again. "And I'd spank you till that cute little bum of yours is red."

Louis's resolve crumbled, his level of control over his pheromones and slick immediately crashing. Slick arousal started to seep through his shorts and down his thighs, shining in the early morning light.

Harry grinned smugly, proud of his success. "Are you wet, baby?"

"I-" Louis whined softly, his swollen bottom lip between his teeth. "Yes, daddy."

The eldest twin's green eyes flickered to Louis's thighs, taking in the heavenly sight and intoxicating smell of sugar cookies in the air. "Edward's in an important meeting right now, angel. Do you wanna wait for him, or do you wanna go to our room?"

Louis licked his lips, fingers twitching with the need to scratch at Harry's skin. "Can we go to your room, daddy? Please?"

Harry did not need to be told twice.

In a flash, the eldest twin stood and yanked Louis out of his seat. Harry's strong arms lifted the omega easily, his calloused hands holding the slick flesh of his thighs. 

Louis whined needily, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder and digging his nails into the alpha's shoulder. Pheromones and slick poured out of his body freely, filling the air with the heavenly scent of the little omega's arousal.

"Daddy, please," Louis begged softly, although he doesn't quite know what he's begging for. The arousal in his body was becoming painful, filling the small omega with need.

Harry growled lowly, pinching Louis's bum. "Be patient, dove."

Louis pouted, resting his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "It hurts, daddy."

The eldest twin didn't respond, opening the door to his bedroom as fast as he could so he could place Louis on his bed. The idea of the small omega being surrounded by his scent, of his things, filled Harry with a nearly animalistic need.

He's never wanted to fuck someone so bad before.

Louis let out a squeak as Harry placed him on the large bed. The luxurious comforter and satin sheets felt soft against his skin, which was hot and flushed with arousal.

He doesn't know what Harry's gonna do to him.

Harry's pupils dilated even more at the sight of the pretty omega on his bed, a possessive growl escaping his swollen lips. "Have you ever had an orgasm before, dove?"

Louis shook his head, resisting the urge to rip his own clothes off of his flushed skin. He feels hot, too hot to be wearing this sweater. He knows what an orgasm is (thanks to Niall's brief sex talk) but he's never had the chance to find out what it meant.

"Come here."

The small omega obeyed, shakily crawling towards Harry. The alpha stood at the edge of the large bed, green eyes taking in the sight of Louis on his hands and knees.

Perfection.

Louis stops in front of Harry, his stomach still aching from the amount of arousal coursing through his bloodstream. With shaking hands, the small omega grips the alpha's shirt and smashes their lips together.

The reaction was immediate.

Harry growled into the kiss, possessively sucking on Louis's tongue as their teeth continued to clash together. It was messy and hot, which is exactly what they needed.

The eldest twin bends slightly, joining Louis's on the large bed. "Open your legs, baby."

Louis obeyed, immediately separating his slick soaked thighs as Harry placed himself between them. They continued the mutual assault, soft gasps escaping the omega's swollen lips as the green-eyed alpha positioned himself above him.

"Legs around my waist," Harry instructed breathlessly, starting to suck dark love bites onto the soft skin of Louis's neck. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, I promise."

Louis's heart fluttered in his chest, slight anxiety coursing through his veins as he obeyed the alpha above him. "D-daddy? What are we-"

"Just trust me, yeah?"

A tiny sliver of doubt runs down Louis's spine.

This same man held a gun to his head yesterday, mere hours after they kissed. Louis's mind may be too foggy from the arousal in the air, but the fear and doubt were still there.

Louis shakily gulps, soft moans escaping his lips as Harry nipped at the soft flesh of his shoulder. He wants this so badly, but he can't fully give himself to someone he doesn't trust. "I-I'm not ready for sex, Harry."

Harry froze for a split second, pulling away to look at the omega beneath him.

His green eyes scanned Louis's face, searching his blue eyes for any sign of misunderstanding. Harry sighs, gently touching the omega's soft face. "If you're not ready, I can wait. Do you still want me to make you feel good, dove?"

What?

Harry isn't....mad?

Louis shakily nods, still scared that harry was mad at him. Omegas are supposed to do what alphas want, yet here he is refusing to do that final act.

It was strange and terrifying.

Harry smiles softly, green eyes still dark with arousal. "Can I undress for you? Or do you want to do that yourself?"

"You can do it, daddy," Louis murmured shyly, blushing softly. "Please?"

The eldest triplet attached their lips again, massaging his tongue against Louis's. The small omega whined, eagerly tasting the intoxicating flavor of Harry. Cigarettes, bad things, and rich coffee.

Harry pulled away, quickly unbuttoning Louis's shorts with ease.

Louis's breath hitched as the alpha above him yanked the shorts down his slick legs. He felt strangely shy, even though he's been calling this man daddy for days. He's never been naked in front of another person before.

"Fuck." Harry cursed, green eyes raking over Louis's thighs. "You're so fucking pretty, angel. A proper delicacy."

Louis flushed a soft pink. "T-thank you, daddy."

Harry locked eyes with Louis again, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "I want you to put your legs on my shoulders, okay? I have an idea that I'm fairly certain you'll like."

"My legs?" Louis repeated, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

The alpha nodded, licking his lips hungrily as he raked Louis's body again. "Don't be scared, yeah? I know what I'm doing, angel."

Right.

Louis watched in slight confusion as Harry laid on his stomach a few ways away from him. With shaky legs, the blue-eyed omega allowed the eager alpha to place his legs on his strong shoulders. 

It was strangely intimate.

"Daddy, I don't think- OH!"

Hot pleasure shot up Louis's spine, making the small omega gasp and grab the soft fabric beneath him in surprise. It was almost too much to bear, that amount of pleasure coursing through his bloodstream.

Harry growled in obvious satisfaction, his tongue fucking into the omega at a fast pace. Louis tasted so fucking sweet on his tongue that the older alpha could eat him out for hours.

But one step at a time.

"That feels so good, daddy," Louis whined softly, his innocent blue eyes dilated a considerable amount. "Daddy, please."

Harry pulled away for a second, his green eyes dark. "Look at you, angel. I've barely touched you and you're falling apart."

Louis whined as Harry gently prodded a finger into his slick drenched hole. Unbeknownst to him, the alpha was watching his face with lust-filled eyes. All the small omega could focus on was how nice Harry was making him feel.

"You're daddy's pretty angel aren't you?" Harry spoke the dirty words gently, watching Louis fall apart with each thrust of his hand. "Such a good boy, letting Daddy finger you like this."

Louis moaned softly, pulling at the blanket beneath him. "Your good boy."

"My good boy." 

Pleasure knotted in Louis's stomach, tightening with every thrust of Harry's calloused finger. The air was thick with sexual tension and arousal, every small sentence making him mewl and whine out of pure desperation.

Harry growled, picking up the pace. "Look at me, baby. I want to see your eyes. I want to see how good I'm making you feel."

"Daddy," Louis whined, dragging the last letter out. "I-I feel weird."

The alpha's eyes flashed, a smirk appearing on his lips. "You're about to cum, angel. You're gonna cum all over my fingers like a good little omega."

The praise made Louis blush. He loves hearing that he's a good omega, that he's doing everything right and making Harry proud.

"Feels so good, daddy," Louis mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open as that ball of pleasure in his stomach tightened. "F-fuck."

Harry growled at the curse word, especially since he's never heard the small omega say such a mature word. Watching Louis fall apart, hearing his breathy moans, filled him with immense pride. Edward's gonna be immensely jealous.

Louis's thighs started to shake as that ball of pleasure tightened. "Daddy, daddy, daddy."

"Cum for me, angel," Harry murmured, a smug smirk on his lips. "Cum for daddy."

The blue-eyed omega came with a porn-worthy moan, body trembling as Harry continued to finger him through his high. White-hot pleasure coursed through his body, making his eyesight blur at the edges.

Panting softly, Louis struggled to regain his breath.

Harry, however, continued to milk the pretty omega's orgasm for all it's worth."You did so well for me, angel. Such a good little omega for me."

"Daddy," Louis whined softly, the sensitivity almost too much for him. "Ah."

The eldest twin smirked, finally removing his fingers from inside the tiny omega in front of him. Lluis's sweet pheromones hung in the air, mingling with Harry's as well as Edward's. He feels proud that he gave the omega his first orgasm.

In his bed.

"Come here, angel."

Louis whined as Harry lifted his body off the luxurious bed, clinging to the alpha's strong shoulders as if his life depended on it. "I don't wanna leave, daddy."

Harry chuckled fondly, placing the small omega in his lap. "I know, baby. We're just going to cuddle for a while, okay?"

The blue-eyed Omega sighed, humming softly as he cuddled into Harry's warm chest. In the midst of his blissed-out state, Louis didn't notice how the alpha was looking at him. He had no idea that the much older alpha was watching him with fond eyes.

Cuddling with Louis feels much more intimate than anything Harry has ever done. He's never cuddled an omega after sex (or anything else) but he's willing to cuddle this one for as long as possible.

Harry's just terrified that Louis will leave him, just like everybody else has.

*****


	18. How the Wind Blows

"Look into yourself, Darrow, and you'll  
realize that you are a good man who will have to do bad things."...  
"See. That's what I don't get. If I am a good man, then why do I want to do bad  
things?"  
― Pierce Brown

E D W A R D

"What are your qualifications?"

The alpha on the other side of the mahogany desk gulped, shifting in his seat. He's never met Edward personally, but he's been on plenty of missions with Harry. He was good with guns and happened to be skilled in the stealth department.

And he's a doctor, which is a plus.

"I have a Ph.D. in Behavioral Science and a doctorate in Emergency Medicine." The blue-eyed alpha answered truthfully, looking nervous. "I-is there a reason I'm here?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, looking at the file in front of him. "This says that you're mated. Is that a current thing or has it changed?"

The blue-eyed alpha blinked. "I'm mated. My omega usually is focused on the hacking and explosives side of the business, though."

"Good." 

Edward looked at Zayn, who was leaning against the back wall of the study. He was currently holding interviews for Louis's full-time bodyguard. Harry was supposed to be helping, but the small omega happens to be a little hard-headed when it comes to eating.

Zayn raised an eyebrow in response.

The gree-eyed alpha blinked, pulling another file out of the mahogany desk and handing it to the anxious alpha in front of him. "You're here because Harry recommended you for a job. It pays significantly better than your current one, but it's more dangerous."

Luke's eyebrows furrowed, blue eyes flickering to the file. "More dangerous than patching up gang members? Try me."

"Open it, Hemmings."

The younger alpha accepted the file, blue eyes scanning the neatly typed text. The more that Luke read, the more his eyebrows furrowed. Edward leans back in his chair, twisting one of his heavy rings out of boredom.

"Jesus," Luke murmured, voice strained. "Johannah's son? He's alive?"

Edward nodded, clenching his jaw slightly. "He's very much alive. His father locked him away in the house and starved him, so he has no idea of how his body works or how to eat properly."

Luke looked disgusted. "He's an omega, right? At seventeen?"

"Yes."

"His first heat is in a month," Luke murmured, blue eyes suddenly full of sympathy. "The minute he goes into heat, every alpha in this house will know that he's here."

Edward refrains from growling at the thought. "Which is why you're here. Louis needs medical help, but he also needs a bodyguard that won't be fazed by his pheromones once he goes into heat."

Luke looked at Zayn. "What about Zayn and Liam? Or Niall?"

"They have responsibilities," Edward answered simply, licking his swollen lips. "You're mated and available to keep him safe. You were at the top of Harry's list for the job, actually."

The younger alpha nodded, his expression grave. "And if I refuse?"

Edward blinked, green eyes flickering to the open file. "Then you and Michael walk away from this business and forget that you ever saw this film. The outside world thinks that Louis is dead and I'd very much like to keep it that way."

"Can't you just get him a new identity?" Luke pointed out curtly, voice hard. "You've done that a few times before, Edward."

Edward cringed at the idea.

If Louis wanted something like that, Edward would happily oblige but the idea of the small omega leaving made his chest ache. He's never wanted to protect someone so bad before or wanted to keep close.

"That's an option, but Harry and I would feel better if he stayed here."

Luke nodded, not questioned the finality in the alpha's tone. "I need to talk to my omega but I'd like to take the job. Jay really helped Michael, so I'd love to return the favor."

Edward nodded, relief filling his chest. "I need an answer today."

"I'll talk to him at lunch."

*****

L O U I S

"Wake up for me, angel."

Louis whined softly, nuzzling closer to Harry's warm chest. The alpha smelled so good and his arms felt so nice wrapped around the small omega's body. "I don't wanna. I'm so tired, daddy."

Harry chuckled, making the omega pout. "We need to get you cleaned up before Edward's meeting is over. You smell like sex and pheromones, and the last thing we need is for some random alpha to smell you."

"Fine," Louis mumbled, sitting up in Harry's lap.

His eyelids felt heavy and his skin felt warm. The bedroom was dimly lit and did indeed smell like sex. His own pheromones hung in the air, mingling with Harry's exceptionally well. His bottom half was completely bare while his sunflower hoodie was covered in cum.

Oh no.

Harry noticed Louis's pout, his eyebrows furrowing. "Why're you pouting, angel?"

"My sweater is dirty," Louis mumbled, his skin a pretty scarlet. "I really like it, daddy."

The alpha looked at where Louis was staring, a fond smile tugging at his lips at the tiny tone in the omega's voice. "We can get it cleaned, baby. But now you can dress in some more pretty clothes, yeah?"

Louis perked up, blue eyes widening. "C-can you pick them out?"

"I-"

The door to the bedroom opened, Edward's familiar pheromones filling the air as the alpha appeared in the doorway. His green eyes were narrowed and full of something that Louis almost didn't recognize.

Jealousy.

"So this is what you were doing while I was working," Edward muttered, crossing his arms in annoyance. "You couldn't control yourself, Harry?"

Uh oh.

Before Harry even has a chance to respond, Louis panics and blurts out a few sentences in hopes of calming the intense atmosphere. "I-I'm the one who started it, daddy. I was eating breakfast and then we were kissing and-"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You started it, doll?"

Louis flushed scarlet, not noticing Harry's smirk. "Y-yeah, I did."

The youngest twin sighed, uncrossing his arms and approaching the bed. The closer he got, the more that Louis blushed with slight embarrassment. He sat next to Harry, green eyes scanning the omega's body for settling on his face.

"You're covered in cum." Edward murmured simply, a teasing tone in his voice. "Did it feel good, doll? I bet it did."

Louis chews on his bottom lip, which was swollen from Harry's assault earlier. "It did, daddy."

Harry tightened his grip on Louis's hips, obviously proud of the fact that he made the innocent omega feel properly pleasured. "I was about to make him shower and change, Eddy. Did you finish your meeting with Luke?"

Edwar tore his eyes away from Louis to look at his older brother. "I did. He wants to talk things over with his mate before taking the job, though."

Job? What job?

"Good," Harry murmured, casually cupping Louis's bum in his calloused hand. "Get up, angel. You need to take a shower and change."

Louis nodded, shivering slightly at the simple touch. "Okay."

The small omega got to his feet, the large hoodied hiding his bare bottom perfectly. Just like Louis previously thought, the sweater was big enough that he wouldn't have had to wear those shorts.

Edward pulled Louis back by the fabric, making the small omega squeak. "Hold on, doll. How does a bath sound?"

"G-good, daddy." Louis squeaked, his skin heating up as the alpha pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulder. "W-why?"

The alpha chuckled affectionately, instantly making Louis relax. "How would you feel if I bathed you? I planned to have lunch with you today, so I have some free time before my next meeting."

His words made Harry instantly frown.

Louis, however, nodded eagerly. "You'd do that?"

"Of course."

The small omega smiled a sunshine smile, although his back was towards Edward so the alpha couldn't really see. "I'd like that very much, please."

"You're so polite, doll," Edward murmured fondly, releasing the small omega. "Get your shorts on and I'll meet you in your bathroom."

Louis nodded, gently grabbing his shorts off of the bed. 

He left Edward and Harry in their bedroom, too caught up in his fond giddiness to care about the tension he left behind. Yeah, sex is fun but Louis is excited to have such an intimate moment with the youngest twin.

It made him feel like he was more than another omega.

More than a sex slave, which was something he was scared of.

He was terrified that the twins viewed him as an omegan sex toy instead of a person.

Louis looked over his closet, blue eyes settling on a blue dress near the back. It was a form-fitting dress that was a pretty midnight blue and covered in cartoon planets. Growing up in a metaphorical tower meant that he only had his imagination to rely on.

He always adored space and the concept of planets and stars.

The small omega also grabbed thin black socks that reached his mid-thigh and were covered in cartoon aliens. To finish the outfit, he paired it with dark blue lace underwear with a black bow on the front.

"That's a cute outfit, doll."

Louis jumped slightly, his skin heating up as he turned to look at Edward. The alpha shut his bedroom door behind him, fondly smiling at the omega. "Thank you, daddy. I love space so thought these would look cute together."

Edward nodded, taking the outfit from Louis's hands. "Space? Why?"

"I could always see the stars from my house," Louis murmured, his voice suddenly quiet. "The sky was always my idea of freedom but it was so out of reach. I tried to stick glow in the dark stars to my ceiling, but Troy yelled at me and took them down."

Louis focus on his hands. which suddenly seemed more interesting than Edward's reaction. "I guess I thought that if I wished hard enough on the stars, my mum would come back. She always told me that stars could grant wishes, so I thought it would work."

"Baby," Edward breathed, gently making Louis look at him. "Don't cry, okay? I'm sure that your mum is happy and watching you grow up."

Louis felt tears well up in his eyes. "Do you think she's proud?"

How would Edward know, though?

"So proud, love," Edward murmured gently, pressing a kiss to Louis's nose. "You're so strong, you know that? Not a lot of people can handle everything as well as you have."

That made Louis start to full-on cry. 

Edward pulled the small omega to his chest, his heart full of protective sadness and regret. The regret is for you to guess, but he definitely feels it. "Let's get you in a bath, doll. How does a bath with bubbles and a bath bomb sound?"

Louis smiled through his tears, allowing his sadness to stain the alpha's expensive shirt. "I'd like that very much, Eddy. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, love," Edward murmured, his voice tight. "Let's just get you taken care of."

******


	19. All of These Stars

"When he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun."  
― William Shakespeare

L O U I S

"Don't laugh at me."

Edward was watching Louis undress, but the small omega was slightly embarrassed because of the numerous love bites that littered his skin. That and his love handles made him feel a little insecure about his body.

Okay...a lot insecure.

"Why would I laugh at you, doll?"

Louis blushed a soft pink, fingers frozen on the button of his shorts. "Because I'm covered in bruises and I've got love handles, daddy. I-I don't want you to think I'm fat."

Edward gave him a look. "What did I tell you about that word?"

"W-what word?" Louis stuttered, not meeting the alpha's gaze.

The alpha sighed, turning the water off and gesturing for Louis to take a couple of steps closer. The omega obeyed, his skin still a pretty pink. "You're not fat, doll. Omegas are supposed to be curvy and healthy, which is why we want you to eat."

Louis nodded shyly, licking his lips. "I-I keep forgetting."

"That's okay, doll," Edward murmured fondly, not mad in the slightest. "It's hard to reprogram your brain. However, I will gladly tell you just how perfect you are. Harry will too. 

Butterflies erupted in Louis's stomach.

Perfect?

"Can I undress you or do you want to do it yourself?" Edward murmured, making Louis shiver at the sensual tone in his voice.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip cutely, still feeling shy. "Can you do it, daddy?"

Edward smirked, dipping his fingers into Louis's sinful shorts and easily unbuttoning the front. He slid the shorts off of the omega, shamelessly checking out every perfect curve and fresh stretch marks on his thighs.

"Raise your arms, doll."

Louis obeyed, lifting his arms above his head. Edward pulled the dirty sweater off of the shivering omega, making sure to toss it in the hamper. The air felt cold on his skin, goosebumps rising as more of the golden color was revealed.

Edward licked his lips, scanning Louis's body like a predator hunting his prey. "Get in the tub, doll. Where's your shampoo?"

"Under this sink," Louis answered, hiding his disappointment.

He wanted Edward to touch him.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "The sink? Why is it there?"

"Well," Louis felt slightly embarrassed. "Troy didn't like it when I left things out or made a room look messy. I got into the habit of putting my things under the sink."

Louis sat down in the water, a soft sigh escaping his swollen lips at the warm temperature. The bubbles smelled like vanilla and the water was a deep purple color that smelled like lavender and roses.

It made his muscles relax.

Edward walked towards the sink and retrieved the omega's shampoo and conditioner. His eyebrows furrowed at the unfamiliar brand. "Doll?"

Louis hummed in response.

"I don't recognize this brand." 

The small omega opened his pretty blue eyes, sitting up in the large tub. Edward was holding his favorite brand of shampoo and conditioner, lemon and sage scented and made entirely of organic material and against animal cruelty.

Louis snickered. "You're not supposed to. It's organic and unlabeled."

"Organic?" Edward repeated, still staring at the bottles. "Where did you get it from?"

"I asked Niall to make a trip to the store in the city," Louis answered softly, licking his lips. "They don't sell it online, but it's very environmentally friendly."

Edward blinks, choosing not to question it further. If Louis wanted to use organic shit, the alpha would gladly let him. Hell, if the omega wanted the moon he would find a way to get it. in fact, the idea that the small omega cared about the environment made him smile.

The alpha returns to the tub, placing the bottles on the edge.

"Lean your head back, doll," Edward instructed fondly, filling a glass with the warm water. "I don't want the soap to get in your eyes."

Louis obeyed, humming as the warm water wet his hair and ran down his spine. "Eddy?"

Edward repeated the task, smiling at the pretty omega in front of him. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to answer, but," Louis anxiously bit his cheek, drawing blood. "Can you tell me about your childhood? You and H know so much about mine and I'm curious."

A beat of silence.

The air was suddenly incredibly tense and uncomfortable, the comfortable feeling completely gone. Louis internally yells at himself, knowing full well that he probably stepped over that invisible line in their...relationship.

Edward's face was blank of any emotion. "Why do you want to know, doll?"

"I-" Louis anxiously bit his lip. "I don't know you at all. Zayn mentioned growing up with you and H but he didn't say anything more than that."

The alpha sighs, pouring shampoo into his large hands. "There isn't much to say, love. Harry and I have only had each other for a long time. We were orphans and grew up in group homes until we decided to run away. We lived on the street."

Louis's eyebrows furrowed. "The street?"

"Yup," Edward murmured, lathering the soap in Louis's hair. "I focused on school but Harry wanted to make money. He got mixed up with the wrong people, though."

Every word that escaped Edward's lips was drawn out and carefully enunciated. 

Louis can almost hear the faint pain in his voice.

"When we were thirteen, we met a very nice woman." Edward continued, concentrating on washing the omega's hair. "She was the wife of our boss and made sure we were alright. We were just two kids out of many, but she took care of us."

Many?

What?

Edward pretended not to notice Louis's confusion. "Our boss recruited kids off the street so he could settle on an heir. His wife was having trouble conceiving so he wanted to have other options."

"H-how many were there?"

"Around fifty," Edward answered, leaning Louis's head back so he could rinse the soap out. "Me, Harry, Zayn, and Liam were all apart of it."

Louis's chest ached at the thought of that kind of situation. "So the wife became your mom? Is she nice?"

Edward sighed, now working conditioner through the omega's hair. "She was. Our boss wasn't a very good person, though. He blamed her for not having a kid, and still blamed her when they did have one and he didn't meet his expectations."

Was?

"She's...dead?" Louis whispered, his tone hushed. "I didn't know that you lost your mum too. Mine died during a raid from another gang and was shot. It hurts, so I understand."

Edward froze.

Before Louis could notice, though, Edward continued to top condition his hair. "Our...mother figure died trying to escape. We even had a plane and new identity set for her but she didn't make it. She got caught in the crossfire."

"And the baby?"

Edward swallowed dryly. "She told us that the baby died. Said something about him being sick and dying in his sleep one night."

This story is so...sad.

So much death.

"She sounds brave," Louis whispered, pulling his knees to his chest. "I wish I had the guts to ask for help like that. I just ran away from Troy without a coat."

Edward didn't respond, a slight frown on his lips. "I wouldn't say that she was brave, love. She made a lot of choices that I don't quite understand yet but I hope that they will. Idolizing people, especially dead ones, isn't a good thing."

Louis made a noise of agreement. "I'm sure that she cared for you, Eddy. My nanny always told me that my mum cared for me a lot, which is why I'm still here."

"Right," Edward murmured, rinsing out Louis's hair. "Can you promise me something, doll? It's not a huge thing, I swear."

Louis nodded, looking at the alpha with his doe-like blue eyes. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't lie to me or H. I guarantee that no matter how small or big the problem you're lying about is, we prefer to hear the truth."

The small omega looked confused for a split second, unsure of what this has to do with their conversation. Good mums don't lie, so why is Edward talking about lying? "I promise, Eddy. I don't like telling lies. I'm pretty bad at it."

Edward chuckled, his shoulders relaxing. "I guess that it's a good thing, then. Do you want the watermelon body wash or the pomegranate?"

"Watermelon, please!"

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the truth about Jay's death has been revealed, but not to Louis. I forgot to put this disclaimer, but his mum's character was really selfish. A lot of things went on that neither side knew about, but it will be revealed in the story.
> 
> Theories about why Jay lied about Louis's death?
> 
> THOUGHTS?
> 
> CONCERNS?


	20. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This is a kiss. It is what happens when lips are puckered and pressed against something, sometimes other lips, sometimes a cheek, sometimes something else. It depends...This is my heart. You are touching it with your left hand, not because you are left-handed, although you might be, but because I am holding it against my heart. What you are feeling is the beating of my heart. It is what keeps me alive."  
> ― Jonathan Safran Foer

L O U I S

"I win again!"

"This is such bullshit!"

Louis and Niall were playing a few rounds of Mario Kart in the spacious living room. The younger omega has never played video games before, but the eldest had a Nintendo Switch hidden in his room. 

They had been playing for hours, during which Louis quickly learned the controls.

Much to Niall's dismay. 

It's been a few days since Louis has seen either twin. Harry had an important mission to focus on (although he wouldn't specify the details) and Edward had been juggling his own work on top of his older brother's.

But Louis doesn't mind.

Being away from them has given Louis a chance to focus on his feelings. That, and creating healthy eating habits so the small omega could eat by himself.

"Are you cheating?" Niall whined, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the large bowl in front of them. "How are you winning?"

Louis shrugged smugly, placing a few popcorn kernels in his mouth. "Beginner's luck?"

Niall rolled his eyes at that answer. 

The younger omega placed the controller on the table, a soft yawn escaping his lips as he stretched. Louis was only wearing a large hoodie that came to his knees, not really seeing a point in wearing pants.

Especially since Niall is the only other person here.

"Bunny? We're home!"

Or not.

Niall eagerly shot up from his spot on the couch and bolted towards the door, Louis remained frozen on the couch, his cheeks a bright pink. "Zee? You're home early!"

Zayn appeared out of nowhere, looking a bit worse for wear as he easily caught Niall. His clothes were more of a mess than usual, a few blood spatters mingled with obvious dirt and scratches. The tall alpha hugged his small omega tightly, breathing in his scent.

"Had to come home early," Zayn mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Niall's nose. "Harry managed to get himself hurt."

Louis's blood ran cold.

What? 

Before the small omega had a chance to properly panic, Harry appeared next to Zayn. He had a fading black eye on his face but otherwise looked alright. The alpha even looked mildly annoyed that his friend had said anything at all.

"Don't be overdramatic, Zayn." Harry huffed, rolling his eyes. "At least I didn't-"

Louis's body moved of its own accord, the small omega not even worried about anybody noticing his lack of pants. All he could think about was Harry possibly being hurt or the small risk of never seeing him again.

His small body collided with Harry's, making the tall alpha grunt in obvious surprise.

"Daddy?!" 

Louis's voice came out in a whimper, muffled as the small omega clung to the eldest twin like he was terrified to let go. Harry smelled so good and familiar, albeit the bitter scent of gunpowder. 

Harry easily wrapped his arms around the small omega, chuckling fondly. "Hey, angel."

"Are you hurt?" Louis mumbled, pulling away to properly look at the alpha's injury. "I don't want you to be hurt, daddy."

The eldest twin grinned, gently holding Louis's face in his hands. Harry ran his thumb across the omega's bottom lip, only making the soft pout even more prominent. "I'm fine, baby. Do you think that I'd really let myself get hurt when you're waiting for me at home?"

Louis flushed a soft pink, slightly embarrassed. "N-no, but-"

"Then don't worry." 

Harry gently captured Louis's lips with his own, making the small omega whimper. Since their intimate moment a few days ago, the blue-eyed omega's dreams and imagination had been full of...certain things.

Louis opened his mouth, eagerly allowing the older alpha to explore.

"I'm uncomfortable," Niall whispered to Zayn, who looked own at him. "Are we usually that gross together?"

Zayn shook his head immediately. "We're cute together, not gross."

Harry pressed a lingering kiss to Louis's lips one last time before pulling away, shooting an annoyed glare at the other couple. "I've walked in on worse thing between you idiots. So, either leave or be quiet."

"Daddy, don't be mean," Louis mumbled cutely, his cheeks scarlet.

The older alpha glanced at him, obviously contemplating Louis's words. Finally, Harry sighed in defeat and shot a glare towards Niall (who smirked smugly). "Alright, angel. I won't be mean, even if they deserve it."

Niall snickered, coughing into his fist before Zaynpulled him out of the room. "Simp."

"Simp?' Louis's eyebrows furrowed. "Daddy, what does that mean?"

Harry blanched, his skin flushing slightly. "Don't worry about it, baby. Have you eaten today?"

Louis decided to ignore the alpha's obvious attempt to change the subject. Instead, the blue-eyed omega tightened his grip on Harry's shirt and nodded shyly. "I had oatmeal and a banana for breakfast then pizza for lunch!"

"You did?" Harry's face lit up. "I'm so proud of you, angel."

Louis's inner omega preened at the praise.

Harry pressed an affectionate kiss to Louis's forehead, releasing the small omega and straightening his spine as he looked around the empty house. "Where's Edward, angel? I have to give him a few things."

"Um..." Louis bit his lip, trying to remember. "He's in a meeting with someone. Two people, actually."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Two?"

Louis nodded. "An alpha and omega, I think."

Recognition flashed across Harry's features, quickly replacing his previous confusion. "I forgot that he was meeting with Luke and Michael today."

Who?

"Luke and Michael?' Louis repeated, his nose wrinkling in obvious confusion. "Who's that, daddy? I've never heard of them before..."

*******

E D W A R D

"I can't believe that he's alive..."

Michael's voice was hushed and full of pain, almost like he couldn't believe what was in the file. His bright green hair was tucked into his beanie, making him appear even smaller than he already was. 

Luke sympathetically grasped the omega's hand. "I know, darling."

"D-does he..." Michael couldn't get the words out. "Does he know that she..."

Edward sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. Michael's obvious pain was expected, especially considering that Jay was the one to save him from the trafficking ring in Troy's basement. "No. He idolizes her and I don't have the heart to tell him the truth."

Michael let out a shaky breath, closing the file in his hands. "I can't believe that she abandoned him like that. What kind of mother abandons her child?"

"I don't know."

Like Edward, Harry, and many others, Michael owed his life to Jay. He idolized her and only had pleasant memories of their time together. The idea of the kind woman wanting to abandon her only child changed all of that.

Luke's blue eyes left Michael and focused on Edward. "We've talked about it, and I'm willing to accept the job."

Relief instantly flooded Edward's veins.

"We have things to discuss, then," Edward murmured, folding his hands in front of him. "Louis can't know about his mother. It would break him."

Those words felt so bitter on Edward's tongue.

Watching Louis fall apart after the incident, Edward swore that he would never let the small omega feel that way again. Seeing his pretty blue eyes full of tears and hearing his cries filled the alpha with physical pain.

"He deserves to know, boss," Michael muttered, his green eyes sharp. "You're just going g to let him idolize a woman who abandoned him?"

Edward sighed, licking his lips. "He's too fragile. His father abused and hated him, so I can't tell him that his mother abandoned him too."

Michael went silent, obviously processing Edward's words. Luke, who was simply watching the interaction, just chewed on his bottom lip. The air was thick with sad tension, the truth about Jay obviously weighing them down.

"What are some things you want me to tell him?" Luke questioned, changing the subject. "I don't want to say something I shouldn't."

Good point.

Edward cleared his throat before taking a breath. "He needs to know more about his body. Louis grew up with alphas, so he has no idea about how his body is supposed to work."

"Do you have a plan for his heat?"

The green-eyed alpha froze, his heart in his throat.

Louis's first heat was something that Edward didn't want to think about. Personally, he's never been able to say no to the omega's blue eyes. The idea of the small omega whimpering and begging for a knot filled him with desire.

But Edward can't do anything about it.

The whole thing with Louis was fucked up. He's young and innocent; so naive to manipulation that it was hard to know if he was giving actual consent or just agreeing because he didn't know any better.

"No, we don't." Edward finally murmured, hiding his anxiety. "It's your job to keep him safe from any alphas during that time. Including Harry and myself."

Michael's head snapped up. "What? Why would Luke need to do that?"

Edward took a shaky breath, locking eyes with the suspicious omega. "Because we're....interested in each other, you could say. No matter what I want, or what harry wants, Louis's safety is the utmost priority."

"Interested?" Michael repeated, green eyes dangerously sharp. "You guys are sleeping with each other? He's seventeen!"

Luke's eyes widened at Michael's outburst. "Darling, it's not our place to judge. If Edward didn't care about Louis, he wouldn't be asking us to protect him. It's obvious that his safety is more important to them than sex."

Michael scoffed. "It's manipulation, Luke! Louis doesn't know any better!"

"It's really not."

Edward's voice was rough and full of anger, making the couple stop bickering and look at him with wide eyes. "If this was manipulation for sex, I wouldn't be asking Luke to protect Louis. I would just take what I want and not think twice about it."

Louis is too fragile for something like that.

The small omega was soft and gentle, preferring to cuddle instead of sex or any equivalent. Louis deserves so much more than sex, but Edward isn't sure if that's something he and Harry can offer. 

Before Michael could respond, the door to the office opened.

"Daddy?"

Louis stood shyly in the doorway, anxiously playing with his sweater paws as a very familiar alpha stood behind him. His hoodie was a soft blue color that stopped right at his knees, making Edward question if the small omega was wearing pants.

What is Harry doing at home?

Harry and Zayn had been on a mission in Italy. The eldest twin wanted to track a few members of the Mafia to make sure that they thought Louis was actually dead. He shouldn't have been home until three days from now.

"Hey, doll," Edward murmured fondly, beckoning for Louis to come closer. "I want you to meet some people, okay?"

Louis's pretty baby blues flickered to Michael, who was rigid in his seat. "Okay, daddy."

The small omega eagerly made his way around the mahogany desk, pretty blue eyes bright as he climbed his way onto Edward's lap. His familiar sugar cookie pheromones filled the air, making the younger twin feel much calmer.

"This is Luke and Michael, doll." Edward rested his chin on Louis's shoulder, placing a calloused hand on the omega's bare thigh. "Luke is your new bodyguard, and Michael is his mate."

Louis hummed, blue eyes studying the pair. "My bodyguard? Why do I need one?"

Edward immediately pinched the omega's thigh, pressing his lips to the shell of Louis's ear. "Don't be rude, doll. Say hello."

The small omega immediately shivered.

"H-Hi..." Louis mumbled shyly, his skin a soft pink. "I'm Louis!"

Luke smiled warmly at Louis while Michael simply remained silent. "It's nice to finally meet you, Louis. I really like your sweater."

Louis immediately beamed. "Thanks! Eddy bought it for me!"

Michael, who looked slightly gobsmacked at the sight of Louis, finally snapped out of his daze and grinned at the adorable omega. "I'm almost jealous. Whenever I wear sweaters, I just look like an idiot."

"I like your hat, though!" Louis chirped, shifting in Edward's lap.

Fuck.

Edward's clenched his jaw in an attempt to hide his hitched breathing. Louis's bum felt absolutely heavenly against his cock, but now is not the time to think about knotting the small omega in his lap.

Instead, Edward slipped his hands under Louis's hoodie and gripped his hips.

Jesus.

Louis isn't wearing pants.

Harry smirked from his spot in the doorway, immediately noticing the shocked expression on Edward's face. As Louis happily talked with Luke and Michael, both brothers studied the other. No doubt thinking the same thing.

Anybody could have seen Louis's pretty pink underwear.

******


	21. Lover of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When someone shows you their true colors, trust your instincts, and don't all of a sudden become colorblind."  
> ― Christine E. Szymanski

{VIOLENCE AND GORE WARNING}

{LONG CHAPTER}

L O U I S

"I missed you, daddy."

The small omega was currently straddling the youngest twin's lap with his head draped o his shoulder. Edward was hugging Louis tightly to his chest, large hands gripping his beautifully soft skin like a vice.

Edward hummed, pressing soft kisses along the omega's neck. "I was in here the whole time, doll. You could've said something."

"I-" Louis blushed a soft pink. "I didn't want to bother you."

The older alpha sighed, gently forcing Louis to look at him. "You would never bother me, doll. I was giving you space because I thought that it was what you wanted."

Oh.

Louis feels his face grow even hotter with embarrassment, his pretty blue eyes glancing over at Harry (who was actually attempting to eat mac and cheese). "I-I didn't know that...I thought that you just didn't want to see me."

He hates how small he sounds.

"Oh, doll..."

Louis looks back at Edward, chewing anxiously on his bottom lip. "Harry was gone, so I figured you had a lot of work to do. I-I feel stupid now."

Edward chuckled, tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind the omega's ear. "Don't."

"Right, cause everything works that way."

Harry's words were muffled by food, but they still made Louis giggle. The eldest twin hadn't really been speaking much, too busy with eating some of the food that Niall had made a few days ago.

Edward glared at his older brother. "Don't be a dick, Harry."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I'm just pointing out the obvious, Eddy. You can't stop him from feeling a certain way with just a few words."

"Stop being-"

Idiots.

Louis easily connected his lips with Edward's, effectively silencing the argumentative alpha. He's been wanting to do this for days, especially considering that he hasn't seen the youngest twin as much as he's used to.

Kissing Edward was just like Louis remembered.

His lips tasted like rich cherries and chocolate; a nearly addicting flavor to the young omega. Louis eagerly whined into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Edward to explore every crevice.

Edward growled appreciatively into the kiss, digging his sharp canines into Louis's bottom lip. His calloused hands moved upwards from the omega's thighs to hold the flesh of his lace-clad bum. 

His grip was tight and slightly possessive in all the best ways.

"Daddy," Louis breathed, shifting his weight in Edward's lap. "Been wanting to do that since they left. Missed your touch."

Edward released a soft groan, tightening his grip on Louis's bum. "Is that why you're not wearing pants, doll? Did you want to tease me?"

Louis blushed a soft pink, shivering with every pleasured squeeze. "N-No, daddy."

"I bet he just liked the attention, Eddy."

Harry's voice was hushed and filled with obvious arousal, slightly hoarse. Louis whined softly, glancing behind him to lock eyes with the eldest twin. The alpha's green eyes were dilated an extreme amount, nearly black with desire.

Edward growled in agreement, sensually playing with Louis's pretty lace underwear. "Is that right, doll? You like the attention?"

Do I?

Louis shakily nodded, sharp desire churning in his chest. "L-loved it, daddy."

"You've become our little slut, doll?"

Before Louis has a chance to respond or even show how flustered that word made him, Edward yanked him forward and smashed their lips together.

The older alpha growled lowly, forcing Louis to open his mouth and grant him the entrance he desired. With every kiss, Edward greedily sucked on the omega's tongue like the taste of him was his own personal drug.

Louis whined loudly, already feeling slick leak down his thighs.

"Fuck."

With dazed blue eyes, Louis fixed his gaze on Harry as Edward started to assault the soft skin of his throat. The sight next to him was enough to make the small omega whine even louder.

Harry's pants were completely undone, his long fingers wrapped around his own half-hard cock. 

Louis almost couldn't believe it.

Watching Harry jerk himself off made Louis's skin flush with desire. The eldest twin's dilated green eyes were hooded and full of filthy emotions and needs. With every pump, the small omega could see even more pre-cum drip off of the flushed tip.

Edward bit harshly into Louis's skin, smirking as he noticed the omega's distracted glance. "You like watching him, doll? He's thinking of you."

Jesus.

"D-daddy, please." Louis mewled loudly, his sweet-smelling slick freely dripping down his thighs now. "Do something."

Edward chuckled darkly, stopping his movements. "Gotta be more specific."

Louis flushed a bright red, tearing his pretty blue eyes away from Harry. He's never wanted something so bad in his life."I just want you to touch me, daddy, please? I'm so wet for you and I promise to be good, daddy."

"Over my desk, then. Watch Harry touch himself, doll."

His...desk?

With a confused pout on his lips, Louis shyly climbed off of Edward's lap to drape himself over the large mahogany desk. As he leaned forward, his sweater pulled up to reveal his slick-covered thighs and bum perfectly.

Edward growled loudly, running his fingers along the soft skin. "I should spank you for this, doll. Walking around without pants is pretty naughty."

"N-naughty?" Louis repeated nervously, breath hitching with every gentle touch. "I-I just wanted to be comfortable, daddy."

"Why am I having trouble believing you, doll?"

SMACK!!

Louis let out a squeak as white-hot pain ran up his spine, quickly followed by the familiar feeling of warm pleasure in his abdomen. "D-daddy!"

"Fuck." Edward cursed lowly, watching the flesh move. "I just wanted to do that once."

Harry chuckled darkly from his chair, eyeing the action as he ran a thumb across the tip of his cock. His calloused hands were covered in his own pre-cum at this point, the air thick with his alpha pheromones. "I think he liked it, Eddy. What are you gonna do to him now?"

Edward smirked wickedly at his older brother. "I've got a fairly good idea, Harry."

Louis whined from his perch on the mahogany desk, the friction on his small cock almost too much for the blue-eyed omega to bear. "D-daddy, please."

"I reckon that there's enough slick for me to fuck his thighs." Edward mused, ignoring Louis's pleas. "I bet he'd like that."

Harry groaned at the thought, his stomach tightening with arousal. "You should."

Louis whimpered hotly, silent begging either twin to fuck him.

He doesn't like being ignored.

"Can I fuck your thighs, doll?" Edward murmured, gently pinching the omega's bum. "It wouldn't be actual sex, but it'd be pretty damn close."

Wait.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip. "D-does it hurt?"

The youngest twin shook his head despite the fact that Louis couldn't see him. "Your slick would act as lube, baby. I'd place my cock between your thighs and fuck you until I cum. As sensitive as you are, I'm sure you'll like it."

Harry said that last time...and he was right.

Louis liked it a lot.

And for the most part, he trusts Edward not to lie.

"O-okay, daddy." 

And just like that, the sexual tension in the room had increased again. Louis could feel curious excitement swirl in his tummy, his heart racing as he held eye contact with Harry. The eldest twin was smiling proudly at him, making the small omega blush.

The youngest twin nodded, easily unbuckling his belt. "Thank you, doll. You're such a good little omega for me, aren't you? My pretty little doll?"

Louis whimpered, resisting the urge to muffle his moans with his fist. "Y-yours, daddy."

"Mine."

Before Louis could even blink or process anything, something incredibly hard and much bigger than he expected easily slid between his thighs. Raw excitement coursed through his veins, making the small omega shiver.

Edward cursed lowly, gripping Louis's hips. "Fucking hell."

Oh god.

The youngest twin pulled out halfway before gently thrusting in out of Louis's thighs. The wet sound of skin on skin contact filled the air, accompanied by Edward's breathless moans. The small omega whimpered quietly, swollen lips parted.

With every thrust, Edward's cock rubbed perfectly with Louis's, making the small omega gasp in obvious surprise. White-hot pleasure flooded Louis's lower half, much more intense than what he felt with Harry.

"Taking me so well, doll." Edward rumbled, picking up the pace of his thrusts. "I can't wait to see you covered in my cum. I want to see it dripping off of you."

Louis released a lewd moan, grasping the roots of his own hair. "D-daddy, f-fuck."

The curse word only made Edward growl and speed up the pace of his thrusts. His hips were snapping quickly against Louis's thighs, the sound echoing throughout the room. "You like that, huh? You like the idea of being covered in my cum, doll?"

"So much, daddy, please," Louis begged, soft grunts escaping his lips with every thrust. "You feel so good between my thighs. So good."

Edward moved his hands from Louis's hips to his love handles, gripping the soft flesh and leaving finger-sized bruises. "Just wait till I fuck you, baby. You'd be so full of my cock, you'd be begging for my knot."

Louis could feel himself on the edge of cumming all over Edward's desk, but a part of him wanted to wait until the youngest twin came first.

"Shit, hold on."

Through his pleasure-filled haze, Louis noticed Harry get to his feet. His calloused hand was stilled wrapped around himself, his cock looking much more angry and red than before.

Harry used his free hand to tilt Louis's face upward. "Can I cum on your face, angel? Please?"

With Edward fucking his thighs at such a fast pace, Louis didn't even need to think twice about the question. The idea of Harry's cum on his face filled him with a filthy desire that could only be satiated by the act itself.

Louis nodded, his cheeks flushed a pretty scarlet. "C-can I open my mouth, daddy? Wanna taste you, please."

Harry's green eyes flashed gold for a split second before he smirked wickedly.

"Open your mouth."

Louis opened his mouth, his blue eyes a dark shade of blue as he looked at Harry through his eyelashes. The older alpha cursed and thrust a final time into his own hand, his hot cum evenly landing on the omega's lips and tongue.

A slightly bitter taste bloomed on Louis's tongue, warming his insides.

Edward, on the other hand, was not appreciating the omega's lack of attention. He wanted Louis screaming his name, not swallowing Harry's cum. No matter how hot the sight was or how proud he felt.

Louis gasped loudly as Edward changed direction, burning arousal flooding his entire body. "D-daddy! Oh god, daddy, harder."

Edward growled proudly, now watching his cock slide next to Louis's pretty balls. "You gonna cum for daddy, sweetheart? Are you gonna cover my desk in your pretty cum? Fuck, I'm so close, doll."

The small omega was an absolute wreck, loud whimpers escaping his swollen lips.

Louis came with a muffled scream, his muscles trembling as his climax completely ransacked his body and mind. Stars dotted his vision and white-hot pleasure clouded his brain in the most delicious way.

"Fuck!"

Edward's hips stilled as he came, his own cum flooding the omega's thick thighs and effectively starting to mix with the slick. It steadily dripped down Louis's legs, looking like a properly erotic sight.

Louis panted softly, his pretty blue eyes clenched shut. "D-daddy?"

"Yeah, doll?" 

Edward was breathless as well, looking as wrecked as Harry and Louis. "Look at me, baby. I need to see your face and make sure you're okay."

Louis forced his eyes open, locking eyes with Harry before glancing at Edward. "I'm fine, daddy."

"Good." Edward breathed a sigh of relief, gently rubbing the omega's spine. "How does a bath sound? Then a nap?"

Harry nodded in agreement, looking less exhausted than Edward. "I know that you weren't asking me, but I agree. A bath and a nap sound fucking fantastic right about now, and we need to clean him up."

Both alphas looked at the omega, who was trying to control his breathing.

"C-can you carry me? M-my thighs hurt."

******

BANG!!!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Louis's eyes snapped open as loud noises thundered through the house. He was sandwiched between Harry and Edward, clad in only a band t-shirt and a fresh pair of panties they had dressed him in after their bath.

Panic instantly flooded Louis's body.

Gunshots.

"What the fuck?"

Louis's heart thundered in his ears as Harry sat up next to him. He couldn't bring himself to move or to even detach himself from the eldest twin's shirt. He was completely frozen in terrifying fear.

Harry immediately looked in Louis's direction, relief flooding his green eyes he saw the omega was still next to him. 

BANG! BANG!

BANG!!

"Get up, baby, come on."

Louis whined, clinging to Harry's arm. He was fucking terrified to let the alpha go, fucking terrified of never seeing him again. This man, besides Edward, was the only person he had left in this world.

He can't lose him.

"H-Harry, what's going on? Is there someone in the house?"

Harry sighed, nodding quickly. "I need you to let go of me, Louis. I need both hands for my gun, and I can't protect you without it."

Louis immediately shook his head, tears welling up in his pretty blue eyes. "No!"

Before Harry could ask him again, strong arms yanked Louis backward and wrapped around his torso. The familiar smell of Edward surrounded the omega, but he was too scared to stop fighting the tight grip.

"Louis, stop fighting me!"

Edward's alpha voice made Louis freeze, but it didn't stop his tears from falling down his face. "Louis, I need you to calm down for me. There are people in the house, and we need to get you out of here."

Out of here?

What?

Louis immediately shook his head. "I don't wanna leave! Not without you. Not without Harry."

Harry made his way from the bed to the dresser, where he yanked open the top drawer. Much to Louis's shock and horror, the eldest twin pulled out gun after gun and tucked them in his pants. After two handguns were tucked away, the alpha turned towards the bed.

"Your guns are in here, Eddy."

BANG!

BANG!

Edward immediately released the small omega and jumped off the bed. He grabbed his guns out of the dresser as well, quickly loading them. Louis was still frozen on the bed, each gunshot making him flinch.

Harry appeared next to Louis, gently pulling the small omega to his feet. "We need to go, angel. Either you come willingly or I use the bit of chloroform in that dresser."

His voice sounded stern and cold, but it rang with something that Louis almost didn't recognize in Harry's voice. Something that immediately made him nod and shakily get to his feet so he could follow the twins.

Fear.

*******

H A R R Y

Shit.

"The gunshots are downstairs, Harry."

Harry nodded at Edward's words, quickly loading his gun as they approached the door to their bedroom. He couldn't look at Louis right now, especially since he's convinced that it'll make something in himself break.

Edward glanced at Louis, who was gripping his shirt. "Stay between me and Harry, okay? When we say get down, you need to get as low to floor as you can."

Louis nodded, shaking like a leaf. "I-I'm scared."

"We won't let you get hurt, Louis," Harry mumbled, his throat tight with emotion. "We just need to get to the garage and get out of here."

Hopefully, Zayn and the others had the same idea.

Harry quietly opened the door, quickly glancing down the hall. 

It was empty.

Just like Edward said, the gunshots were coming from downstairs. Nobody had come upstairs yet, which was honestly a relief to Harry. It would be easier to get Louis out of the house and with Zayn or Liam, who were probably waiting.

"Let's go."

Harry walked out first, easily heading for the stairs. Before going down, the eldest twin glanced back to make sure that he was being followed. Sure enough, Edward was behind Louis and gently guiding the omega down the hall.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Louis's scared blue eyes.

As Harry made his way down the stairs, he gripped his gun tight in his hands. The sound of gunshots and yelling was getting increasingly louder, becoming much more clear than before. He could barely make out words over the voices.

"Take that, motherfucker!"

"Niall, be fucking careful!"

Before Harry had a chance to react, a certain omega rounded the corner with two throwing knives in his hands. On a reflex, the eldest twin immediately aimed his gun but didn't fire a single bullet.

The small omega was covered in blood, but not his own.

Niall immediately held up his hands. "About fucking time, mate. Troy's men fucking ambushed us about ten minutes ago!"

Troy?

"I got like five of his men, but," Niall wiped his knives on his skirt, wrinkling his nose. "They just keep replacing them."

Harry lowered his gun, clenching his jaw. "We need to get Louis out of here."

Niall nodded in agreement, blue eyes flickering behind Harry. "Liam left for the garage, but I don't know if he's made it yet. Zayn and Stan are holed up in the kitchen while Luke is around the corner."

They're okay.

Thank god.

"Let's join Luke in the hallway until-"

BANG!

"EDWARD!"

Harry didn't even blink, aiming his handgun behind Niall and firing two shots into the unknown shooter. He watched with immense satisfaction as the alpha crumbled to the floor, not even breathing anymore.

Then that satisfaction was gone.

******

L O U I S

"Holy shit."

Edward barely had a chance to utter the words before he fell backward. Blood was gushing from his leg, staining his sweatpants a dark red color. "He actually shot me, holy fuck. For the first time in years."

Louis couldn't fucking breathe.

What was it that Troy taught him?

For bullet wounds, add pressure or cauterize the wound to stop bleeding. In most cases, a tourniquet will work for leg wounds.

Louis blinked out of his daze as Harry shot the alpha down the hall.

He knows what to do.

The small omega sunk to his knees and dug around in Edward's pocket. He was looking for a pocket knife that he knew the alpha carried. When he couldn't find it, Louis shakily touched Edward's face.

"E-Eddy, look at me. I need your pocket knife."

Edward blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he looked at Louis. "Baby, you're crying. Why do you need a silly knife?"

What?

Before Louis could respond, multiple gunshots rang through the air.

"Shit." 

A painfully familiar alpha kneeled next to Edward, a wound bleeding from his shoulder as he started to repeated the actions that Louis had been doing earlier. His blue eyes were focused, but still slightly dazed.

Luke.

Louis glanced at Harry, who was taking cover next to them. "Luke can't help, Harry. He's bleeding too much, and they're both going into shock."

"W-" Harry reloaded his gun quickly, looking slightly surprised by Louis's words. "How do you know that, Louis? No offense, but Luke is a doctor and you're not."

The small omega resisted the urge to shout, watching as Luke stopped his actions to try and control his own breathing. It's now or never. "My dad made me do training before I presented, Harry. Either fucking listen to me or we lose Edward!"

Harry froze, green eyes wide.

But they don't have time for this.

"Oh my fucking god." 

Louis huffed and looked at Niall (who had an abundance of throwing knives. "Niall, I need to tie off the blood flow to Edward's leg. Can I borrow one of your knives, please?"

Niall nodded, sliding one of his blades across the floor. Louis snatched up the knife, being careful not to accidentally cut himself. Meanwhile, Harry was watching him like he was a crazy person.

"You're so pretty, doll," Edward murmured blankly, watching Louis cut his pant leg. "You know that? I don't know if I ever told you that."

Louis grit his teeth, trying not to cry. "You have, Eddy. Focus on me, yeah?"

Luke's eyes locked with Louis's. He lost looked impressed with the small strip of fabric in the omega's hands. "Make sure to cut off his blood flow above the entrance wound. Because of my shoulder, I can't do it."

"I can," Louis mumbled, easily sliding the strip of fabric around Edward's thigh.

Edward watched the small omega in front of him, his green eyes sad and full of slight regret. "D-doll, if I don't make it...I need to tell you the truth about something. I have to tell you the truth about-"

Louis immediately shook his head, not letting him finish. "Don't say that. You're not dying, Edward. I refuse to lose you too."

****


	22. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell.”  
> ― Edna St. Vincent Millay

L O U I S

{FIFTEEN YEARS AGO}

"...and they lived happily ever after. The end."

Louis giggled loudly, clapping his hands as his mother tucked him into his rocketship bed. All the lights in his bedroom were dimmed, aside from the night light plugged into the corner that glowed a soft blue.

Jay smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Louis's forehead. "I love you, blue. You'll remember that, right? I love you so much."

Louis nodded eagerly, a soft yawn escaping his lips. "I love you too, mummy."

His mother smiled at him before standing on her feet. Her eyes were sad, but Louis didn't notice. He thinks that his mother will be there in the morning, fixing him his favorite cereal with sliced grapes. 

He has no idea that tonight would change his life forever.

*****{PRESENT}

"Get in him in the car!"

Louis flinched at the loud voices, watching with wide blue eyes as Liam and Zayn lifted Edward into the car. Niall was hugging the small omega tightly, running his scarred hands through his chestnut hair.

Edward was completely limp as he was lifted into the car.

He looked dead.

Harry caught the keys that Zayn tossed in his direction, cold green eyes snapping to Louis's terrified blue ones. "Louis, you ride up front with me. Niall, Michael, and Liam take Luke. Zayn, I need you to make sure Edward doesn't bleed out on the way to the second house."

Everyone nodded wordlessly, except for Louis.

Louis blinked multiple times, pretty blue eyes glancing at Edward's unconscious body. "I-I want to sit with Edward, Harry."

"Don't argue with me, Louis. Front seat. Now."

The alpha's voice was cold and indifferent, yet still full of anger and authority. It was enough to make Louis whimper from the harshness of it. Harry had never spoken to him like that before, especially after something like this.

Is he mad?

Why?

Louis's bottom lip wobbled as he made his way to the passenger side, struggling to hide his tears. The car smelled like Edward and blood, something that the small omega never wanted to smell again.

Harry shared a few words with everyone else before getting in the car, his jaw clenched in a way that made Louis nervous.

The air was tense and awkward as Zayn climbed in as well, wordlessly getting to work on undoing the messing tourniquet Louis had made about twenty minutes prior. Edward wasn't bleeding as heavily anymore, but he had to get the bullet out before he could get started on prepping for stitches.

Louis hates silence.

"W-why are you mad at me, Harry?"

The alpha started the car, his jaw still clenched as he drove them out of the garage. Louis shifted in his seat as the silence continued, almost suffocating as the tension in the air seemed to escalate.

Harry's grip on the wheel tightened as gunshots faded in the distance. "I'm upset because you argued with me every step of the way in there, Louis."

Argued?

Louis's eyebrows furrowed. "I only argued because you weren't listening to me, Harry. I may be naive, but you can't treat me like a child."

Harry's green eyes flashed. "You are a child, Louis!"

"I-" Louis swallowed his fear, crossing his arms angrily. "Fuck you, Harry."

Shocked silence blanketed the car.

Harry blinked multiple times, his grip on the steering wheel tightening considerably as his anger grew. Zayn's eyes were wide as he cleaned up the blood on Edward's thigh. Hearing a word like that come from Louis was surprising.

Especially if it was directed towards Harry.

"Real mature, Louis. What if you had gotten hurt?!"

Louis scoffed, looking out the window as the night sky flew by. "But I didn't, Harry! You're acting as if I'm completely helpless, but I'm not!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Lopuis's response. "Louis, I know that you're helpless! You can't shoot a gun, can't throw a knife, and sure as hell can't defend yourself in a fight! You're the weakest person in this car!"

Weak?

"Weak, huh?" 

Louis's voice was scarily quiet, suddenly void of any emotion. He faced Harry, who looked guilty for a split second. Zayn looked pale and incredibly uncomfortable with the conversation that was going on right now. 

Harry didn't answer.

The small omega clenched his fists, white-hot fury coursing through his veins. "Then why don't you kill me, Harry!? If I'm that weak then I shouldn't be in this car! If I'm that weak, I shouldn't be a burden to you."

*******

{TWELVE YEARS AGO}

Five-year-old Louis flung a scarily sharp blade towards the target, void of any emotion as the knife sunk perfectly in the bullseye. 

He was the only person, besides his trainer, that was in the large gym situated under his house. This is where he spends most of his time now, besides talking to the picture of his mum next to his bed. Louis can't leave the house anymore.

It's been three years since she died.

"Again, Louis. Your dad wants you to get this skill covered before the doc visits."

Right.

Louis accepted another blade from his trainer, his tiny fingers carefully avoiding the blade. If you looked close enough, you could see the scars on his hand from where he hadn't been as careful. He had to learn. He had to adapt.

Troy hired a special doctor to figure out if Louis would present as a strong alpha or a weak omega. She visited each month since his 4th birthday.

The final knife sunk into the human-shaped target.

Another bullseye.

***

"He's an omega, Troy. A strong one, by the looks of it."

Louis froze in his chair, his heart racing in his ears as the word registered in his brain. All of his training, all of his attempts to make himself a perfect son for his father...was for nothing. He's a weak omega instead of the strong alpha his father needs.

Omega.

Omega.

Omega.

Troy scoffed in clear disbelief. "That can't be right, May. Have you seen him fight? An omega can't fight as well as he can."

Louis glanced up at the doctor.

May was a gray-haired beta that worked in the basement of their mansion. A lot of people were in and out of the back rooms, but Louis has only ever met her. He's seen barely-dressed omegas being dragged inside, most of them crying for help.

But Louis can't help anybody.

He's an omega.

"There's a two percent chance that I'm wrong, but it's very unlikely. If you look closely, you can see his muscles already transitioning to curves. His features are becoming more feminine as well."

Louis felt his heart rate increase as Troy glared at him, a look of clear disdain on his features. The longer he looked, though, the more disgusted he became.

Troy suddenly growled loudly. "Great. Another weak burden to add to my list of things. If the twins weren't such disappointments, I'd reach out to see if they're still interested in being my heirs."

"He's going to be weak. Just like his mother."

*****

{PRESENT DAY}

"What the fuck are you guys yelling about?"

Louis froze in his seat as Edward's tired voice filled the air, hot tears flowing freely down his cheeks from the honesty of his previous words. Harry went rigid as well, his face visibly paling as he noticed the familiar green eyes in the mirror.

Edward coughed, wincing as Zayn dug into his leg. "How long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes," Zayn responded, eyes lighting up as he pulled out the shiny bullet. "I'm surprised that their argument didn't wake you up earlier."

Harry paled even more.

Louis, however, was now crying happy tears as he looked at a wide-awake Edward. "Y-you're awake! I-I thought that you wouldn't wake up, Eddy. I-I thought-"

Edward weakly raised his hand to brush Louis's tears away.

He positioned in the backseat with his legs in Zayn's lap and his torso/head resting perfectly behind Louis's passenger seat. Edward could barely touch the small omega, but it was more than enough for both of them.

"You're crying," Edward mumbled, noticing the tears on his fingertips. "Why?"

Should I lie?

Louis shared a glance with Harry before swallowing thickly. "I just thought that I was gonna lose you, Eddy. I didn't want to lose you the way I lost my mum."

And there it was.

Zayn visibly stiffened, continuing his work of putting pressure on Edward's leg. The vehicle was jostling too much for stitches, but the bullet was close enough to the skin that he could easily remove it without hurting his friend even more.

Guilt flashed across Harry's face, his grip incredibly tight on the steering wheel.

In the midst of everything, Harry had completely forgotten about Louis's mum. He had forgotten about the omega's previous trauma with scenarios like that.

Harry had been so caught up in his own worry, he could only point out all of the bad things that Louis had done. He had convinced himself that the small omega was weak, despite watching him damn-nearly save Edward's life.

"I wouldn't leave you, Louis," Edward mumbled, wincing slightly. "You saved me, yeah? I'm so proud of you, love. So proud."

Louis's pretty blue eyes lit up. "You are?"

Edward nodded, smiling gently at the blue-eyed omega. "I remember bits and pieces, but I definitely remember you making that tourniquet. I don't think I could ever forget that. You're so fucking smart, doll."

"I-" Louis smiled at the pet-name. "Just rest, Eddy. We need to get you somewhere to recover. Harry? I have a question."

Harry snapped out of his guilty daze, glancing at the omega before focusing on the road again. "Y-yeah? What's your question?"

Louis faced the front again, a tired yawn escaping his lips. "Wake me up when we get to where we're going? I'm tired, and I feel like this whole experience took away about two days of my lifespan."

Harry nodded, swallowing the guilty feeling in his chest. "I will."

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> ah the plot thickens
> 
> I'm so excited about Louis's character development in this story!!! 
> 
> Also, keep in mind that Harry isn't used to having someone depend on him like Louis does. He lashes out sometimes, especially when someone he cares about is hurt. If you think about it, if Edward didn't survive, all Harry would have is Louis.
> 
> Just remember that lol
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> CONCERNS????


	23. I Can Only Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am the wisest man alive, for I know one thing, and that is that I know nothing."  
> ― Plato

L O U I S

"Wake up for me, angel. We're here."

Louis hummed sleepily, wrinkling his nose in obvious distaste as gentle hands caressed his cheek. His body felt strangely heavy and numb, almost like he couldn't move a single limb if he wanted to.

A fond chuckle greeted Louis's ears. "Don't be like that. There's a bed in the house with your name on it, angel."

"M' fine..." Louis mumbled, yawning slightly. "Don't wanna move..."

An empty silence blanketed the air, much to Louis's delight.

Then Louis's door opened and cold air nipped at his warm skin. Strong arms quickly unbuckled the small omega and tucked under him. Harry lifted him out of the vehicle with ease, completely ignoring the small omega's pout.

Louis squeaked and clung to Harry's shoulder, his face flushed from embarrassment. "You can't just grab people, Harry!"

"I just did, angel."

Harry didn't look the tiniest bit bothered by Louis's weight, carrying the small omega as if he weighed nothing at all. Dirt and dried blood dotted his scarred skin, giving him a messy appearance that shouldn't be attractive.

If anything, Louis should be mad at him.

But he can only cling to the alpha tighter.

The new house, or whatever this place was supposed to be, looked less extravagant than the one that Louis had been calling home for a while. Multiple people could be seen walking in and out, carrying multiple weapons that looked very intimidating.

Louis shrunk inwardly as multiple eyes scrutinized him. "W-what is this place?"

Harry didn't respond, simply ignoring the respectful words that the strangers were throwing at him. He carried Louis down a hallway, which was considerably more private than the rest of the house.

The silence was damn-near suffocating.

For Louis, at least.

"It's our main house, angel."

Louis blinked, cocking his head to the side as Harry opened the door to one of the bedrooms. "M-main house? What was the last one, then?"

Harry gently placed Louis on the bed, almost like he was scared that the omega would shatter on impact. "That was our private house, lovely. This house is for the gang-related business, but our house was strictly for us."

A slightly uncomfortable silence blanketed the air.

Louis was trying to process Harry's words, his mind going a mile a minute. They were the only ones in the bedroom and Edward was nowhere in sight. It was enough to make the omega slightly scared and even more concerned.

Maybe even clingy.

"I-" Harry licked his lips, green eyes flickering to the spot beside Louis. "Can I sit next to you, love? We need to talk."

Talk?

Why does that word sound so scary?

Louis swallowed thickly, pulling his knees to his chest as his pretty blue eyes peered up at Harry. "You don't have to ask, Harry. Even if I'm mad at you, you'll always be able to sit next to me."

Harry nodded wordlessly, climbing onto the bed next to Louis.

His scent blanketed the air, slightly comforting the blue-eyed omega despite the circumstances. The tension, though, was so thick that you'd be able to cut it with a knife. It was like both of them were too scared to speak...too scared to discuss the night's events.

"I-" Harry seemed to struggle with his words for a second. "Are you okay?"

Louis nodded shyly, chewing anxiously on his bottom lip. 

Harry sighed in relief, seeming much less anxious than before. "When Edward got shot, everything seemed to fly out the window. I was terrified to lose him, and even more terrified to lose you."

Terrified?

Louis blinked multiple times, obviously confused. "Scared? Why would you be scared to lose me, Harry? I'm easily replaceable."

"Don't say that, love," Harry murmured sternly, his voice cracking slightly. "I couldn't replace you, even if I wanted to."

Butterflies.

Louis blushed a soft pink, suddenly feeling flustered under Harry's serious stare. "Why are you telling me this? You were yelling at me earlier, Harry."

A moment passed before Harry spoke.

The silence was deafening.

Harry took a shaky breath, almost like he wasn't getting enough air in his lungs. "When I'm scared...I lash out and take it out on the people around me. It's not right, but I was genuinely terrified of losing you."

Louis's heart thundered in his ears. "But your words hurt me, harry."

"I know-"

The small omega cut him off, his throat thick with an intense emotion that he couldn't quite describe. "No, you don't. I've been considered a weak disappointment for most of my life, Harry. I didn't need to hear it from you."

Small tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke.

It was inevitable, really.

"I-" Louis took a shaky breath, trying to control his breathing. "I almost lost Edward, Harry. I was terrified of losing you too, but I would have never said something that I know would've hurt you more."

Harry blinked, looking slightly emotional himself. "I didn't mean any of those words, angel. You're so fucking strong that I forget about it sometimes."

Louis's eyes flashed a sharp hue. "If you didn't mean them, you wouldn't have said it."

"What do you want me to do, Louis? I'm sorry."

The small omega flinched, his chest aching with hurt as tears freely flowed down his cheeks. "Apologies don't mean anything if you don't correct your behavior, Harry. You were so caught up in yourself, you didn't think about my feelings at all!"

Harry frowned at Louis's words. "Is that what you really think? That I don't care?"

"I know that you don't! You only care about me when it comes to sex!"

His words hung in the air like a constant reminder of the pain and stress that the night had inflicted. Multiple emotions flashed across Harry's face, each one more hurt than the last. Louis simply stared at the quilt, his tears streaming freely down his face.

The truth hurts most of the time, sadly.

Especially since this is what Louis is convinced that the truth is. Actions speak louder than words, especially since Harry hasn't uttered a single one in terms of his feelings or intentions for the omega.

All Louis can do is assume.

"Louis, I-" Harry's voice cracked. "Can't you see that I'm crazy about you? All I want is to keep you safe and happy, but it looks like I'm doing a pretty shit job."

Louis froze.

Harry was crying.

The small omega looked up from the quilt, completely shocked to see the older alpha actually crying. He's never seen either twin cry before, and especially not because of him. 

"It's-" Harry tried to control his breathing. "It's crazy, Louis. I'm absolutely obsessed with you, it's almost unhealthy. I just want to see you happy, even at the expense of myself or other people."

Louis's bottom lip wobbled. "Harry..."

The alpha shook his head, swallowing thickly. "When I heard those gunshots, I was terrified. Edward can handle himself but I knew that you couldn't against some alpha. All I could focus on was protecting you...even if you didn't need it."

With shaking hands, Louis gently wiped away Harry's tears.

It's all he could do, really.

Harry leaned into Louis's touch, holding the omega's hand to his cheek. "I've lost so many people in my life, angel. I don't think I could ever cope if I lost you too."

His words felt so fucking familiar to Louis.

Because his words had been on Louis's tongue only a few hours prior.

"We're-" Louis smiled softly. "We're both pretty selfish, huh?"

Harry smiled, gently pressing soft kisses against Louis's knuckles. "Yeah, you could say that. If being selfish means that I get to have you, I don't mind being a selfish bastard. I couldn't have it any other way, angel."

Louis pulled his hand away from Harry and gingerly crawled into the alpha's arms. 

The eldest twin smelled heavily of gunpowder and blood, but his touch was more than enough for Louis to relax. Harry immediately wrapped his strong arms around the small omega, breathing in that familiar scent of sugar cookies.

And they fell asleep like that.

All they needed at that moment was each other, even though harsh words had been said. Whether or not he realized it, Harry was completely falling in love with this small omega in his arms.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> btw, Edward is with Zayn and Luke. He needed stitches, and he didn't want Louis seeing him in a lot of pain.
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> THOUGHTS???


	24. Filthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nakedness has no color: this can come as news only to those who have never covered, or been covered by, another naked human being.”  
> ― James Baldwin

L O U I S

"You're so pretty, doll."

Louis sleepily snapped out of his dream-filled daze, his pretty blue eyes sparkling in the early morning sunlight filtering from the unfamiliar curtains. Instead of laying on Harry, the small omega was curled into Edward's side.

In fact, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"E-Eddy?" Louis whimpered, rubbing his eyes. "Where's Harry?"

Edward froze his movements (he had been running his fingers through the omega's messy hair) and glanced down at Louis with wide eyes. "Harry brought you in here earlier this morning, doll. He had business to handle and he didn't want to leave you alone."

His words echoed with something Louis almost didn't recognize.

Fear?

Louis pouted slightly, sitting up on the bed. "Oh."

Edward smiled fondly, touching the omega's face and running the pad of his thumb along his bottom lip. "Don't pout, doll. Harry's still in the house, but he's trying to find us a new home."

Home.

The word used to feel so empty for Louis.

The idea of having a home with people who cared about him had been almost unfathomable to Louis. For the longest time, the small omega had never understood the word or felt that sense of comfort that was supposed to come with it.

Louis's heart fluttered in his chest. "H-how are you feeling, Eddy? Does your leg hurt?"

Edward shrugged, still affectionately caressing Louis's skin. "Not too bad, doll. Luke prescribed some pain meds for me, but I am on bed rest until the stitches are healed."

Relief flooded Louis's chest.

He's okay.

"Thank god," Louis breathed in relief, allowing his body to relax as he cuddled closer to Edward's chest. "I was so scared, Eddy. You bleeding so much and I thought you were going to die."

Edward hummed, wrapping his arms around the small omega and gently running his calloused fingers along Louis's skin. They clung to each other like they were scared to let go, simply breathing in each other's scent like drug addicts looking for a fix.

It was comforting and quiet.

Perfectly imperfect.

"Zayn told me about Harry yelling at you."

Louis froze, glancing at the alpha with wide eyes. "He did?"

Edward nodded, pressing a soft kiss in Louis's hair. "Were you ever going to tell me, doll? From what Zayn told me, Harry said a bunch of nasty things to you."

"I-" Louis chewed on his bottom lip as he played with a string on Edward's shirt. "We've already discussed it, and he apologized. I didn't want you to worry, Eddy."

The alpha sighed and tightened his grip on Louis's body. "Do you feel okay about it?"

Louis nodded slowly, feeling incredibly thankful that the youngest twin wasn't going to hold a grudge over the whole thing. Harry apologized, and that was all the small omega needed to hear from him.

He's never been one to stay angry, anyway.

"I won't say anything, then. Come here, doll."

It was obvious that Edward wanted the small omega in his lap.

Louis's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the alpha in obvious shock. "Your leg is hurt, Eddy. I can't sit on your lap with the stitches..."

"I'll be fine, doll," Edward mumbled lowly. "Sit on my other leg."

Had the alpha not sounded desperate, Louis would have refused.

But a small part of him understood Edward's need for intimacy. After the events of last night, Louis wanted to constantly be around either twin as a way of reminding himself that they were safe. It was like he had to have skin on skin contact with them constantly.

Louis flushed a soft pink as he climbed onto Edward's lap, carefully minding the alpha's injured leg. His thick thighs straddled either side, peeking out of the large t-shirt that Harry had dressed him in the night before.

Edward's calloused hands gripped Louis's thighs, making the small omega whimper. "That's it, doll. You're such a good boy for me."

Louis whined softly, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Be careful, Eddy."

"I'm fine, doll," Edward murmured sternly. "I just wanna make you feel good since you did so well last night. Give daddy a kiss, yeah?"

Daddy.

Louis leaned forward and allowed Edward to smash their lips together.

The alpha growled in clear satisfaction, moving his hands to grip Louis's hips instead. Hot arousal coiled in the omega's stomach like a whip, growing tighter with every passing second. They clung to each other, their fingernails digging into the skin and leaving marks.

"Daddy, please," Louis whimpered pathetically, his lips swollen. "I want you."

Edward pulled away before attaching his lips to Louis's troat.

The small omega gasped as Edward sucked filthily on his throat, the alpha's sharp canines dragging along his soft skin. Louis felt flustered and hot, writhing helplessly under the alpha's touch.

The alpha's teeth shouldn't feel this nice on his skin.

"You like that, doll?" Edward growled lowly, running his tongue along the soft skin. "You like it when daddy marks your throat?"

Louis nodded slowly, soft pants escaping his lips. "L-like it so much, daddy. Love it when you mark me."

Edward smirked before kissing Louis again.

The alpha's tongue gently massaged Louis's as he explored every inch of his mouth. It was pure filth and sin, but addicting enough that neither could seem to get enough. Edward greedily sucked on the omega's tongue as if he owned it.

Which he did, of course.

Louis experimentally moved his hips on Edward's thigh, whining in surprise as a bit of pleasure shot up his spine. The friction felt nice on his thighs, which was wet with slick.

"That's it, doll," Edward groaned at Louis's movement. "Use my thigh to get off. I want to see you beg for me."

The small omega nodded, lips parted as he whimpered.

Edward gripped Louis's hips tightly as the small omega started to move on his thigh, sucking harsh bruises onto the soft skin of his throat.

Louis moaned helplessly as he pathetically humped Edward's thigh, too caught up in his own pleasure to care about how wreaked he looked. His pretty blue eyes were blown and dark, his lips swollen and covered in the alpha's saliva.

The sight was so fucking filthy.

"Dadddydaddydaddy..." Louis whined helplessly as Edward's grip forced him to go faster. "W-want you to fuck my thighs again. Wanna feel you."

Edward pulled away from the omega's neck and watched him with hooded eyes. "You wanna feel my cock, doll? You wanna feel daddy's cock slide between your thighs and cover you in cum?"

Louis panted as he nodded. "W-want your cum, daddy. Wanna taste it."

I bet you do." Edward growled, forcing Louis's hips to go faster. "I saw you swallow Harry's cum, doll. You looked like a proper cumslut."

The dirty talk was almost overwhelming for the small omega.

Louis's slick shined on his skin, soaking Edward's thigh and the large t-shirt he had been wearing. The bed moved as the youngest twin forced the small omega closer and closer to his climax. It collided with the wall a few times, too.

"I bet you'd like being fucked into the bed, huh?"

Edward's voice was low and thick with arousal. "You'd love to be gagged and fucked hard. You want daddy's cum so bad that you'd do anything for it."

Louis nodded desperately. "W-want it, daddy. Want you."

"But," Edward's green eyes flashed. "I want you to ruin my thigh, doll. I want you to be my little slut and cum all over me."

And fuck, those words were enough to make Louis whine.

Louis came with a pathetic shout, riding out every bit of his high as the tiniest bit of cum dripped onto Edward's leg. His lace underwear caught most of it, turning an even darker shade as the omega's arousal started to stain.

"That's my little doll." Edward praised, wiping up a bit of Louis's cum and licking it off of his thumb. "Taste so sweet for daddy."

Louis was breathless in Edward's lap, the edges of his vision a little fuzzy.

Watching Edward suck cum off of his thumb was the hottest thing that Louis's ever seen. It was too erotic to be real, but it looked like the small omega was his favorite meal. The alpha looked like he would've gladly tasted him for the rest of his life.

Standing proudly against Louis's leg, though, was Edward's arousal.

And damn, it made the small omega's mouth water.

"C-can I blow you, daddy? Wanna taste you, please."

Edward's eyebrow furrowed at the omega's request. "Are you sure you wanna do that, doll? Yo wrecked right now."

Louis nodded, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Wanna make you feel good, daddy."

Before Edward could respond or even have the chance to argue, Louis shyly kissed him again and ran his hands up and down the alpha's front. He cupped the alpha's cock in his hand, making the youngest twin groan into the kiss.

"P-please suck my cock, doll," Edward mumbled, making Louis's skin flush. "I wanna see you gag and swallow every bit of my cum."

Louis trailed his fingers towards the band of Edward's sweats, experimentally attaching his lips to the alpha's throat. It was like the table had turned in the most delicious way possible, but it was also filthy and erotic.

With shy hands, Louis pulled Edward's cock from his sweats.

After a few seconds, Louis wrapped his hand around it and started to tug.

Edward's cock was slick with pre-cum and rock-hard under Louis's touch. Even the knot was slightly expanded, which filled the small omega with satisfaction that he had made the alpha aroused.

"F-fuck, doll," Edward gasped, making Louis's skin tingle. "D-do you know how to-"

Louis flushed a pretty pink, holding eye contact with Edward as he positioned himself between the alpha's legs. He glanced through his pretty eyelashes, his pupils clearly blown. "Niall gave me a few tips, daddy. Turns out that I don't really have a gag reflex."

Edward's head started to spin. "Jesus."

"You're so hard, daddy." Louis mused, licking his lips. "Can't wait."

Before Edward had a chance to even process anything, the small omega shyly wrapped his swollen lips around his cock. Louis carefully made sure not to use his teeth but ran his tongue along the tip to gather pre-cum.

Edward's calloused hands shot to Louis's hair, pulling tightly. "That's it, doll, fuck. Suck daddy's cock like a good little slut."

Louis whimpered and opened his mouth wider, slowly starting to bob his head. The action felt foreign, making him slightly scared that he wasn't doing it the right way. He couldn't help but worry about it.

But Edward pulled tighter at his hair and growled in appreciation.

Nevermind.

"I just love seeing your mouth full of my cock, doll," Edward moaned filthily, watching Louis with hooded eyes. "You're doing so well for daddy."

Louis flushed a soft pink as he bobbed his head faster, his eyes watering slightly at the unfamiliar feeling of Edward's expanding knot on his tongue. He feels proud of himself for making the alpha feel good instead of the other way around.

He wants to feel Edward's cum shoot down his throat.

"Fuck. I'm so close already." Edward mumbled, panting slightly as he felt Louis's tongue play with his foreskin. "That's it, doll."

Louis wrapped both of his hands around Edward, eagerly jerking off whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth. The alpha cursed multiple times as his head started to spin from all the pleasure that was white-hot in his veins.

The sounds, though, is what made it better.

The filthy sound of Edward's cock leaving Louis's swollen lips was nothing short of perfection. The small Omega wasn't gagging, but the alpha could hear every suck and pitiful whine that radiated from his mouth.

The small omega is sucking cock like he was made for it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Edward growled loudly as his abdomen tightened. "You're gonna swallow every bit of my cum, doll. Every single drop."

Louis blushed and sucked harder at the expanding knot in his mouth.

Edward pulled harshly at Louis's hair as he finally came, muffled curses escaping his lips as his climax took over his body. The small omega continued to suck on the alpha's knot, holding filthy eye contact through the whole process.

"Fuck that, baby. Come to daddy."

Louis pulled away from Edward's cock, his mouth still full of the alpha's cum as he allowed himself to be yanked forward.

What the-

Edward greedily kissed Louis, not seeming to mind that it what his own cum on the omega's tongue. The alpha's tongue explored his mouth, making the bitter taste much more intense than it was before.

The action shouldn't have been hot.

Louis whimpered as he felt cum drip down his chin, but it only spurred Edward on to kiss him even harder. "D-daddy, fuck."

His voice sounded so fucking wrecked.

"You did so good for daddy," Edward growled lowly, licking the extra cum off of the omega's lips. "You really are my little cumslut, aren't you?"

Louis nodded breathlessly. "Yours."

Edward smirked, his green eyes darker than they've ever been. "Mine. I can't fucking wait to see you suck Harry off, doll. I'm going to taste that on your tongue too."

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> this was so filthy, even for my standards hehe
> 
> I'm not sorry thoughhhhhhh
> 
> Louis is becoming such a slut and I am living for it. Also, kudos to Niall for helping the poor boy out on what to do lmao
> 
> THOUGHTS??
> 
> CONCERNS??


	25. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRIEF SEXUAL ASSAULT AND GORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can resist anything except temptation.”  
> ― Oscar Wilde

H A R R Y

"You want to what?"

Everybody in the small room flinched.

Harry was sitting in one of Edward's chairs with a lit cigarette between his lips. Although his lips were set in an angry scowl... that was nothing compared to the fury in his green eyes. The intensity of it was enough to make everyone in the room cower.

Luke swallowed thickly. "I want to train Louis to fight. He obviously has the skills and ability to learn, Harry."

Niall and Michael shared a glance.

Yikes.

"Why would he need to learn? He has plenty of protection."

Luke bit his bottom lip, anxiously tugging at his lip ring as Harry continued to glare in his direction. "But what if something happens to me, or any of us? After last night, I'm not the only one who thinks that Louis should learn."

Harry's gaze hardened as he looked around the room. "Is that so? Make yourselves known, then. I value your opinions."

Awkward silence blanketed the air.

After about thirty seconds, Niall scoffed and took a step forward. Zayn and Liam followed, draping protective arms around their omega. Finally, albeit stiffly, Michael stepped forward and joined Luke.

Harry narrowed his eyes before taking a drag from his cigarette. "Niall? Why do you think that Louis should learn?"

Niall crossed his arms. "I don't think that he has to learn anything. I've never met another omega that could hold my knives correctly, but Louis did last night."

"Your point being?"

The short omega rolled his eyes at Harry's patronizing tone. "It's obvious that Louis isn't as helpless as we think! From what I saw, the only time that he cried last night was when Edward got hurt, Harry."

That can't be right...

Harry's frown deepened. "That's called emotional shock, Niall."

"But you know that I'm right!"

Before Harry could utter a single response, Liam and Zayn shared a glance before pushing an irate Niall behind them. The small omega was obviously still feeling the effects of shock from the night prior.

Zayn, though, cleared his throat. 

"What about the tourniquet, Harry?"

Harry stiffened at the word, allowing smoke to escape his lips. "What about it, Zayn? I don't see where you're going with this."

Zayn scoffed. "How the fuck would Louis know about something like that? When Luke tried to help him, Louis made him sit down so he wouldn't pass out from blood loss!"

"Watch your tone, Zayn."

But the red-haired alpha was too caught up in his own frustration. Harry was being completely overbearing and extreme about protecting Louis, who obviously has an idea on how to protect himself.

Zayn angrily kicked at one of the expensive chairs. "Why don't you fucking make me?! Louis isn't Jay, Harry!"

That was enough to make everyone freeze.

Harry's face had gone scarily blank at the mention of Jay. Hell, Michael and Niall immediately flinched at her name while Liam shared a shocked glance with Luke. It was a ballsy move to mention her while talking about Louis.

And Zayn is fully aware of that.

"This isn't about her."

Zayn rolled his eyes at that, scoffing in clear annoyance. "Isn't it? When are you going to tell Louis that his mother is alive, Harry?"

******

{WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT&GORE}

{nothing actually happens. it's super brief} 

L O U I S

"Be careful, doll."

Louis's skin flushed a rosy pink at Edward's affectionate words.

The small omega was standing near the bedroom door with an empty glass in his hand. Edward had finished his glass of water a while ago, so Louis was going to fetch him some while grabbing a bit of breakfast.

A large part of him wanted to take care of the injured alpha.

"I'll only be a few minutes, daddy."

Edward sighed in defeat as Louis opened the bedroom door. "You're lucky that I'm currently crippled, doll. Just be careful in this house."

Louis nodded. "Yes, daddy. I will."

********

The new house felt strange.

The overall energy felt much darker than at home. Despite the lack of people around, Louis could feel multiple eyes on his skin. the stares felt hungry and obsessive, but the small omega couldn't see anyone in sight.

The kitchen was empty too.

That's unsettling.

Louis swallowed his anxiety and approached the fridge. 

It was one of the expensive types that came with a water filter and ice maker. It barely made a hum of noise as Louis filled the empty glass with ice water. For some reason, the air around him felt tense.

Almost like something was about to go wrong.

I must be paranoid.

"What do we have here?"

Louis froze as an overwhelming alpha presence towered behind him. 

The voice sounded gravelly and deep, which matched the discussing scent of cheap cigars. A large hand, which was covered in dirt and scars, effectively wrapped around Louis's forearm and yanked him backward.

Oh no.

The gravelly voice belonged to a large alpha who looked on the older side. Gray hairs were hidden in his curls, while his skin was a deep tan color that looked dirtier than anything. Paired with the cheap cigar scent, Louis couldn't help but feel nauseous.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in here?"

Louis's heart rate picked up speed as he took a step back. "G-getting water..."

The alpha smirked, his gray eyes flickering to the glass in Louis's hands. "Omegas aren't allowed in this part of the house, little omega. You smell like a virgin too."

"I-" Louis's eyes flickered in the direction of Edward's room. "I should get back to my daddy. He's waiting for-"

The alpha lurched forward, gripping Louis's jaw like a vice.

No!

Louis whined loudly, struggling as the alpha started to grope him. "L-let me go, please. I-I won't tell anyone about this-"

The alpha growled lowly, removing the glass of water from Louis's hands and placing it on the counter. His free hand traveled lower to grope the omega's thighs. "Hush, slut. I'm your daddy now, yeah?"

The small omega froze, heavy tears falling down his cheeks.

Wait.

Niall's knife was still tucked into the pocket of Louis's (formerly Harry's) sweatpants from the night prior. It was heavy and sharp against the omega's legs, but it was the only option he has right now.

"That's a good omega."

Louis allowed his body to go limp, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling in his stomach. He slid his arm behind his back, making it look like his attacker was pushing him against the fridge and had complete control.

He should scream, but he can feel the alpha's gun against his side.

Please stop.

"You're going to be nice a quiet. My bosses don't like it when we have prostitutes in the house, you know. They claim to have morals."

Louis nodded stiffly, still crying as he grabbed the knife.

Just stab and run.

Simple.

"Why don't you-"

Louis gripped the handle of the knife and effectively buried the sharp blade in the first spot he really had access to. The alpha didn't really have a chance to react, which is exactly what the small omega was hoping for.

The alpha grunted in surprise, staggering backward. "What the-"

Run.

Louis forced his stiff limbs to move, trying to ignore the fact that Niall's blade was buried in the alpha's neck. "H-Harry! Someone, anyone, please! HARRY!"

********

H A R R Y

"HARRY!"

The eldest triplet froze as Louis's voice echoed throughout the small house. His tone (usually soft and happy) was loud while full of obvious terror and distress, which made Harry's blood run ice cold. 

Something was wrong.

"Shit."

Harry stood up in a flash, grabbing his gun as he pushed past Luke's and Michael's equally shocked bodies. "Move your fucking ass, Hemmings!"

The eldest twin wasted no time trying to wait for Luke to respond. Harry could feel everyone following close behind him, but all he could focus on was the terrified shouts that were obviously coming from his baby.

And god; Harry wasn't ready for what he saw.

"What the fuck?"

Louis was on the floor, covered in tears and blood as he tried to help somebody. The small omega was putting pressure on some random alpha's neck in an attempt to keep him from bleeding out.

Harry's eyes widened.

Johnny was on the floor, bleeding from a stab wound on his neck. He wasn't anybody super important, though. He was just another drug dealer to Harry, which was the important equivalence of dirt.

"Is that my knife?"

Niall's words snapped Harry out of his daze.

Louis nodded shakily, still crying as he tried to stop the bleeding. "I-I wasn't trying to kill him! He cornered me and-"

Wait a goddamn second.

"Louis..."

The small omega locked eyes with Harry. Despite the amount of blood that was dotting his skin, he looked small and helpless from terror. "I wasn't trying to kill him, Harry. H-he wouldn't stop t-touching me."

White-hot fury blossomed in Harry's chest.

Harry clenched his jaw, cocking his gun. "Let go of him, Louis."

"W-why?"

The eldest twin shared a furious glance with Niall, who looked equally as shocked as everyone else. "Niall, help Louis get to his feet. Liam, I need you to fetch every scumbag in this goddamn house."

Louis released a sob, not moving an inch from the injured alpha.

Shit.

Harry's fury softened immediately at Louis's obvious distress. "He's fine, angel. Just let me take care of him."

Louis immediately shook his head, flinching as Niall tried to pull him away. "H-He didn't know who I am, Harry. He doesn't deserve to die for this."

"Angel-"

The small omega was shaking like a leaf with small sobs wracking his tiny frame like a hurricane. Louis was in obvious mental distress, so Harry needs to get him out of here before anybody can deal with Johnny.

But Harry also has to teach everyone a lesson.

Harry sighed, shooting dark glares at everyone that Liam had brought to the scene. "Get him out, Niall. I don't want him to see this."

"D-daddy, please don't do this..."

Louis sobbed loudly as Niall pulled his bloody hands away from the alpha (who was barely alive at this point). As soon as the pressure was gone, Johnny started to choke on his own blood and other fluids.

Harry swallowed thickly. "Take him to Edward's room, Niall."

Niall nodded, gently forcing Louis to his feet. "Come on, bub. I'm sure that Edward's worried and needs to see you."

"B-but...."

Their voices faded out of earshot as Niall led the small omega out of sight. Luke followed close behind, stopping briefly to deliver a harsh glare in Johnny's direction before disappearing as well.

The only sound that could be heard was wet choking.

Finally.

Harry cocked his gun again, allowing fury to blossom in his chest. "Let this be a fucking lesson for anybody who messes with that omega. He's off-limits. He's mine."

He aimed his gun towards Johnny's crotch.

"Next person to touch him will lose their knot."

BANG!!

Harry watched in satisfaction as a garbled scream came from Johnny's throat. Blood spatter had decorated the walls, along with bits of flesh and bloodstained fabric. 

"You're dismissed."

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> I'm gonna act like I didn't distract you from a major plot twist ;)
> 
> If you go back and re-read the story, you'll notice that the twins have always danced around the subject of Jay's death. It makes them uncomfortable for various reasons hehehe
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES?????


	26. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That's what it feels like when you touch me. Like millions of tiny universes being born and then dying in the space between your finger and my skin. Sometimes I forget."  
> ― Iain Thomas

L O U I S

15 YEARS AGO

"Finger off of the trigger, Louis."

Louis shakily nodded at his trainer's words, swallowing thickly. The handgun in his hands felt incredibly heavy, but the small boy used his newly-developed strange to aim it at the human-shaped target.

His trainer, a female alpha named Jesse, snapped her fingers. 

"Fire."

The small boy pulled the trigger, his body flinching backward as the gun kicked back. Loud bangs echoed throughout the range, sounding incredibly deafening despite the earmuffs on Louis's ears.

Three of the six shots pierced right through the target's chest. The other three blasted through the head.

Jesse gently tapped Louis's shoulder, gesturing for the small boy to pull off his earmuffs. Her brown eyes were stern but incredibly gentle. "Good work, but you need to aim for the head. These could prevent life or death situations."

Louis's eyebrows furrowed. "B-but won't that kill them?"

"...Yes."

Oh.

Louis's bottom lip wobbled as the small boy looked at his feet. "But what if I don't want to kill them? It's mean."

Jesse sighed, kneeling down to Louis's eye level. "If you don't kill your enemy, your enemy will kill you. They won't care if you're alpha or omega, love."

The small omega froze. "Why?"

The female alpha bit her lip, reaching to adjust her tight ponytail. "Because that's how it is. No matter how good your intentions may be, there's always someone out there that could and absolutely will hurt you."

Louis felt nauseous. "B-but what if I'm an omega, Jesse?"

"...Then you'll have to work twice as hard."

********

PRESENT

E D W A R D

"Look at me, babydoll."

Louis continued to sob loudly as Edward gently caressed his face. 

All he could see was the harsh blood on his hands; staining his skin as a constant reminder of the sin he had just committed. Not only that, but Louis still feels this alpha's filthy touch on usually unblemished skin.

But now he feels dirty.

Edward gently forced Louis to look at him. "You're okay, doll. I guarantee that he can't hurt you anymore."

Louis's bottom lip wobbled. 

"B-but I hurt him. I killed him."

The youngest twin froze, obviously trying to process the information that Louis had just given him. Conflicting emotions flashed behind his green eyes, but the small omega was too caught up in his hysteria to notice.

Edward looked at Niall, who was sitting at the foot of the bed. "What happened? Does anybody know what that scumbag did?"

Niall shook his head. "Harry just told me to bring him here."

Harry.

"D-daddy.." Louis hiccuped loudly, still shaking from his cries. "H-He's going to be m-mad that I let that man t-touch m-me!"

Edward's head snapped in his direction. 

Even Niall looked shocked and horrified at the revelation. Luke clenched his jaw in obvious anger, mirroring Edward. Everyone had simply assumed that Johnny had physically assaulted Louis or even threatened him with a gun. 

"Louis, darling...you didn't do anything wrong."

Louis whimpered, hiccuping loudly as he crawled into Edward's lap. "B-but I did. N-nobody deserves to die, Eddy."

Edward immediately held the small omega to his chest, pressing soft kisses into Louis's hair. "If you hadn't stabbed him, he would've hurt you in a much worse way. It's kill or be killed, my little love."

Before Louis could respond or even dry his emotional tears, the door to the bedroom burst open. Everyone in the room flinched and glared (besides Louis), growling lowly at the almost unknown intruder.

Harry rushed inside the room. His face was covered in blood spatter, which was smeared from where he had obviously tried to wipe it off.

"D-daddy?" Louis whimpered loudly as Harry checked him over.

The eldest twin fucking growled, gently running his hands along every inch of Louis's skin in an attempt to check him over. "Did he hurt you, angel? I swear to god, I should've done way more than shooting his knot."

Nice.

Louis's soft sobs picked up again, making Edward's heartache. "I-I didn't mean to stab him, daddy. I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, angel," 

Harry's voice was hard and commanding, holding an alpha echo that made everyone (except Edward) flinch at its intensity. "That dog deserved a worse way to die, Louis. Don't you dare apologize for defending yourself."

Louis whimpered. "But I-"

"You didn't kill him. I did."

Edward hid the smug satisfaction blooming in his chest, gently hugging Louis's trembling body. "Harry pulled the trigger, doll. He's the person who ended that bastard's miserable life."

A heavy silence hung in the air.

Finally, Louis's sniff died down and his pretty blue eyes were puffy. Harry and Edward continued to pet his hair and hold him close. It was like the small omega needed their touch to feel better and calm, which shouldn't have made them feel fond.

Harry pressed a gentle kiss on Louis's forehead. "Come on, angel. Let's get you into the shower before dinner."

Louis nodded, looking incredibly numb.

"Don't leave me."

Harry simply lifted the small omega off of the bed, holding Louis close to his chest. "I won't leave you, angel. I can't imagine leaving your side."

Edward watched as his older brother carried Louis to the bathroom, trying to ignore the growing pain in his chest. Luke and Niall silently watched, both holding identically cool expressions despite their obvious anger.

After a second, Edward looked at them.

"I need a favor."

Luke's eyebrows furrowed immediately. "Shoot."

Edward took a deep breath, licking his lips. "I need the both of you to train Louis. After the tourniquet and this recent incident, it's becoming obvious that he can handle much more than we give him credit for."

Niall shared a glance with Luke. "But Harry-"

"Fuck Harry." Edward snapped, making Niall flinch. "Louis needs to know how to protect himself, especially considering the situation."

Luke made a noise of obvious confusion. "Situation?"

Edward swallowed thickly. "Troy's men attacked the house. Plenty of his men saw Louis, which means that everyone knows that he didn't die."

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> I'm not explaining Jay's 'death' until much later.
> 
> How do we feel about Edward going behind Harry's back? Or the fact that Harry doesn't want Louis to fight?
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES????


	27. Once In A Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hurricanes couldn’t remove you from my mind. You’re my world and I’m incapable of not loving you.”  
> ― Billie-Jo Williams

H A R R Y

"You're okay, angel. I promise."

Louis hiccuped softly as Harry pulled the bloody clothes off of his skin. Warm bath water was running and the smell of lavender bubbles filled the steamy air. The small omega was clinging to the older alpha as if he was scared to let go.

Harry ran the pad of his thumb along Louis's skin, pressing affectionate kisses to the omega's shoulder. "Do you want to choose a bath bomb, baby?"

The small omega nodded numbly, his trembling fingers gripping Harry's shirt. "A-are y-you taking a bath with me, daddy?"

"Do you want me to?"

Louis rested his face in the crook of Harry's neck, breathing in the alpha's scent like he absolutely needed it. "Please? I don't wanna be alone."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the small omega, holding him tightly to his chest. He felt so protective of Louis, it was almost insane. "Of course, baby. Let me go grab some clothes while you pick out a bath bomb."

The small omega whined. "B-but..."

"I'll be right back, love. I promise."

With a sigh and an absolutely adorable pout, Louis finally released Harry's shirt and walked closer to the bathtub. He clad in only Edward's boxers, which accented his curves way better than it should have.

It was almost enough to make Harry drool.

Harry begrudgingly left the bathroom, making his way back into the bedroom. Edward was still laying on the bed, but Luke and Niall were nowhere in sight. The eldest twin was quick to notice the stoic expression on the younger's face.

Edward's eyes flickered to Harry. "How is he?"

Harry licked his lips as he approached the dresser that held their clothes. "He's still in shock. I don't think that he's ever hurt someone like that before."

"Who was it?"

Ugh.

With a scowl, Harry grabbed clothes as he mumbled out the answer. "Some low-level drug dealer. The same scumbag who threw a fit when we told him that we didn't want prostitutes in the house."

Edward growled. "Johnny?"

"Yeah."

The youngest twin went silent for a split second, obviously trying to control his anger. "Did you make him suffer? I know that Louis stabbed his neck, but I hope that you made his death slow and painful."

Harry's mouth twitched. "I shot his knot off and left him to bleed out in the kitchen. I also made it clear to the others that Louis is off-limits."

"Good. And his family?"

The eldest twin faced Edward, holding a stack of clothes. "I'm sending Zayn to speak with them. I plan on giving Sarah money for her bills and such, especially since I just killed the father of her children."

Edward nodded. "I doubt that the kids will miss him."

"Probably not." 

Harry made his way back into the bathroom, mentally preparing himself to make Louis as comfortable as possible. The small omega needs emotional support, so the eldest twin is willing to do anything.

Hell, Harry's willing to kill for Louis.

"I grabbed you a shirt and sweatpants," Harry murmured, placing the clothes on the counter. "I'll have Niall pick up some clothes from the old house, though."

He froze when he saw Louis, though.

Louis was sitting in the warm water with his knees pulled up to his chest. The soapy water was a beautiful blue color, sparkling in the sunlight. It matched his eyes in the best way possible, making the small omega look absolutely ethereal.

Fuck, he's gorgeous.

Harry swallowed thickly as Louis looked at him. "Are you okay, darling?"

Louis nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. "Just want cuddles, daddy. I don't like being by myself."

The green-eyed alpha smiled affectionately, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Louis quickly looked away from Harry, his skin turning a soft pink as the older alpha continued to undress. His shyness was absolutely adorable, especially since they've done so much together.

Once he was fully naked, Harry joined Louis in the lavender-scented water. The tension wasn't sexual in the slightest, but definitely a little awkward.

"Come here, baby."

Louis allowed Harry to pull him close, gently resting his head against the alpha's bare chest. The small omega still had blood spatter on his face and neck, but he's never looked more beautiful. Especially in the sunlight.

The longer that Harry stared, the more he noticed.

The small omega's skin was covered in sun-kissed freckles. They were scattered across his nose and cheeks, trailing down his neck and shoulders. They were faint, but the sunlight brought them out like a golden spell.

"You're staring."

Harry smiled, pressing soft kisses along Louis's shoulder. "I can't help it, angel. I have to admire your beauty, especially when it's this distracting."

Louis giggled, his skin flushing a rosy pink color.

The sound was enough to make Harry's heart race in his chest, thundering like a bass drum in his ears. It was light and immediately made the green-eyed alpha feel incredibly fond over the tiny omega in his arms.

"I-" Louis's voice was soft. "Am I still pretty after what I did today? I nearly killed another human being, Harry."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Louis sighed, taking Harry's large hand in both of his small ones. He played with the alpha's fingers, obviously too shy to speak. "H-he almost raped me, Harry. I don't know why, but I still feel bad for stabbing him."

"You shouldn't feel bad, angel."

The small omega swallowed thickly.

Harry ran his thumb across Louis's fingers, allowing his calloused skin to touch the omega's soft one. "You defended yourself, my love. If you hadn't, I'm sure that Johnny would have hurt you and many more."

Louis's breathing halted. "That's his name?"

"Yeah."

The small omega gripped Harry's hands, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. "D-did he have a family? D-did I m-"

Harry cut him off, resting his lips against Louis's neck. "It doesn't matter, Louis. Edward and I are going to make sure that his family won't starve or be homeless just because Johnny was a disgusting pervert."

Louis went silent.

"Baby..." Harry gently forced Louis to look at him again. "You did nothing wrong. You defended yourself in a dangerous situation. Understand?"

After a few moments, Louis weakly nodded in clear submission. Harry sighed, releasing the omega's chin before pressing more kisses along his neck. It was clear that they just needed each other at that moment.

And Harry was okay with that.

Louis hummed softly, a few giggles escaping his lips. "T-that tickles, daddy. You're supposed to be cuddling me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, allowing his teeth to lightly scrape the omega's soft skin. "Oh? Is my little baby ticklish? I should probably stop, then."

Instead of stopping, Harry smirked and continued to press kisses along Louis's skin. It was purely light and affectionate, especially since the older alpha was just trying to make the adorable omega laugh again.

He's selfish like that.

Louis squealed loudly, a mess of pure giggles as Harry continued his torturous assault. "D-daddy, stop!"

Harry grinned, pulling away from the omega's neck. 

The small omega was still giggling softly, his small hands intertwined with Harry's. His energy had changed from scared and shocked to soft and purely affectionate. The original Louis, who had captivated the alpha so much from the beginning, was finally back.

It was a relief to Harry.

"Daddy?"

Harry hummed softly. "Yeah?"

Louis's skin flushed a soft pink as he turned to look at the eldest twin. "I know this is a silly question, but...C-can you sing to me?"

The green-eyed alpha froze, his eyebrows furrowing in shocked confusion at Louis's innocent question. Nobody, aside from Edward's annoying ass, knew that Harry could sing or even enjoyed the music.

"Uh...Why?"

Louis smiled shyly, anxiously fiddling with Harry's fingers. "My mum used to sing to me when I was little. It made me feel better when I was sad."

Shit.

Ignoring the instant guilt that was blooming in his chest, Harry simply nodded in defeat as Louis watched him. "Alright. I'm not that good, so don't make fun of me too bad. I hear enough shit from Edward."

Louis giggled. "I won't, daddy."

"What do you want to hear, angel?"

The small omega pursed his lips, a mischievous glint in his pretty blue eyes. "W-what about one from your notebook? Eddy told me about all the songs you like to write."

Fucking traitor.

Harry blushed in obvious embarrassment, hiding his face in Louis's neck. "Are you sure? They're not that good, little dove."

Louis nodded eagerly.

And Harry's never been able to say no to him.

After taking a small breath, Harry started to hum a simple melody. As he hummed, the green-eyed alpha grabbed a sponge and started to wash some of the dried blood spatter off of Louis's soft skin.

*****

Once in a lifetime  
It's just right  
We make no mistakes  
Not even a landslide  
Or riptide  
Could take it all away

Somehow  
It feels like nothing has changed  
Right now  
My heart is beating the same  
Out loud  
Someone's calling my name  
It sounds like you

When I close my eyes  
All the stars align  
And you are by my side  
You are by my side

Once in a lifetime  
It's just right  
We are always safe

Not even the bad guys  
In the dark night  
Could take it all away

Somehow  
It feels like nothing has changed  
Right now my heart is beating the same

Out loud  
Someone's calling my name  
And it sounds like you

When I close my eyes  
All the stars align  
And you are by my side  
You are by my side  
You are by my side  
You are by my side

Once in a lifetime  
You were mine

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> my heartttttttt melted into a puddle while writing this. I wanted some fluff after these past few chapters (which were pretty intense)
> 
> song recommendations for this book?
> 
> THOUGHTS??????
> 
> THEORIES?????
> 
> *********


End file.
